My Hero vs the Forces of Evil
by Nick Foolery
Summary: Izuku Midoriya's life was what he would call relatively normal. That is, until an inter dimensional princess crashes into his life. Things won't ever be the same again, will they? Rated T for language.
1. It's Gonna Get a Little Weird

**HELLO WORLD! Tis' I, Nicholas Friar, and I present you with the first chapter of my brand spanking new story! Now, this will be my** _ **fourth**_ **crossover, and I already barely update as it is. So I suppose I'll just update as I can. I have a loosely followed schedule, Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays for my other stories, so expect updates for this to come on the weekends. I'm gonna go ahead and tell you that I am terrible at keeping a consistant upload thing, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway! It's also the very first My Hero Acadamia and Star vs the Forces of Evil story! That's cool, right? Anyways, READ ON!**

For Izuku Midoriya, just getting through the day smoothly was a chore. He was just your average fourteen year old boy. Er, well except for the fact that he was quirkless in a world full of quirks. It made him a constant target for bullying by his peers. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to though. It really just gave him more reason to prove them wrong one day. But for now, he'd sit quietly at the back of the class, take notes, an-

"Izuku Midoriya, please report to the front office."

The intercom buzzed to life, and the class momentarily stopped. Everyone gave him an odd look. The young quirkless boy was _never_ called out. Especially not over the intercom like that. He slowly stood up, and made his way to the door. He gave a quick scan of the class, and saw that even his once child hood friend, now main bully, Katsuki Bakugo, had a perplexed look on his face briefly. He opened the door, and closed it behind him, and almost immediately, the teacher continued the lesson he was teaching. As he walked to the office, he thought about what could've possibly happened.

 _"I don't remember doing anything wrong! What if something terrible happened. Is my mom okay? What abou-"_

"Izuku, sweetie!"

He was jolted from his thoughts and he blinked slowly. His mom was sitting there in the office, as well as a tall woman with blue hair, and a short, stocky blonde man, both of which were in very fancy attire. Izuku gave his mother a questioning glance, and he noticed that the lights were flickering. He looked over and saw a blonde girl his age flicking the light switch on and off.

"Thank you, King and Queen. We'll take good care of her here."

The two fancy people bid them farewell, and left, leaving Izuku still speachless, and in the same place.

"I-uh-wha-bu-"

Suddenly, the girl was upon him.

"Hello! I'm Star Butterfly, what's your name!?"

He stumbled back, and stuttered out an answer. "I-i-izu-ku. M-midoriya."

He was blushing like mad, the blonde girl, Star, staring at him with big blue eyes, and a huge smile on her face. His mother gave him a warm smile.

"Why don't you show her around a little bit, Izuku? I have some things to fill out still, and it may take a little while."

Izuku nodded, still at a loss for words. Star was bouncing up and down happily waving the thing she had in her hands. They walked out the principal's office, and Izuku walked the energetic girl around, showing her the different areas of the school. He was careful to avoid certain places where he would know he would have trouble with Kachaan. Star looked around, with literal stars in her irises. Suddenly, she pointed.

"I thought you didn't have magic on Earth!"

He looked at her, confused, until a loud yell broke him out of his stupor.

"DEKUUUUU!"

He spun around, and narrowly avoided a hand and a few explosions from Katsuki. He glared hard at the boy.

"The hell are you doing, Deku? Why would anyone want to hang out with you. Oh lemme guess, we have another quirkless bitch?"

Izuku trembled in fear, as per normal. Meanwhile, Star had a very confused look on her face. "Quirk? Is that what you call magic here?"

Katsuki gave her a dumbfounded expression. "You stupid or something? Who the hell doesn't know what a quirk is?"

He held his hand out, and made a few explosions. He watched them fondly.

"That's a quirk."

Star made an 'o' with her mouth, and whipped out her wand. She grinned. "I can do that!"

She held it in the air, and yelled. "Mega Narwhal Blast!"

The wand glowed, and it shot out several large fish that Izuku recognized as narwhals. Katsuki sat on the ground, dumbfounded, with a huge fish on top of him. He slapped his hand to it, and detonated, the fish exploding into a puff of smoke. He rose to his feet, and flexed his hands, small explosions rolling off of them. He glared at the blonde girl.

"I'll _fucking kill you, you worthless bitch."_

Izuku hadn't heard Katsuki that livid since he told him that he was quirkless. Star looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

Katsuki's eyes burned with anger, and he took a step forward, ready to blow these little bitches' heads off. He caught the sight of one of teachers in his gaze, he cursed. While they usually turned a blind eye to him beating Deku's ass, attacking the new girl may not be a good course of action. He growled, and shoved his hands into his pockets, and turned away.

"This isn't over, not for a long shot. You hear me Deku? Fish Bitch?"

He walked away, leaving a terrified Izuku, and a mostly confused Star. Once Izuku gained his beirings, he grabbed his notebook, and opened to the next empty page. He looked to Star with awe written on his face.

"What _was_ that?"

Star grinned. "It's like I said. It's magic! I can preform it with my wand!"

Izuku was in awe. It was obviously not a quirk, as she had proven with having to use the wand. He wrote this down.

"Who are you?"

She grinned, and made a rainbow with her wand.

"I am Star Butterfly! Magical Princess from another Dimension!"

Izuku paused. That sounded straight out of an anime. It did make sense though. The fancy people earlier were clearly her parents. He thought to himself. _'So she can do magic? I wonder if they have quirks where she's from. I've heard of the theory of different dimensions, and I suppose it makes sense. Although, how can they be travelled? Is it like the magic. Perhaps she cou-'_

Star shooshed him. "Deku, you're mumbling."

Izuku blushed. "Oh, u-uh that's a bad habit of mine. W-wait."

He gave her a perplexed look. "D-did you c-call me Deku?"

She gave him a perplexed look. "Well, that boy called you that, right? I assumed it was some sort of nickname."

Izuku blushed, and rubbed his neck. "Ah, w-well, it's more of an insult really..."

Star gazed at him for a few seconds, before her eyes widened in realization. "Ooooh. He's a bully."

Izuku went to deny it, but the worried gaze Star was giving him made the words die in his throats. Instead, he hung his head slightly. "Uh...yeah."

Star furrowed her eyebrows. "What a jerk! I ought to give him a peice of my mind!"

She went to turn around, and Izuku reached out, and grabbed her shoulder.

"No, don't!"

She spun around, very confused. Izuku blushed and let go. How could he explain that he was used to this? He frowned.

"Not all men are created equal."

Star rose an eyebrow. "Wha?"

Izuku blushed. "Ah, what I mean is. Uh." He shook his head, gaining what little composure he had left. "A long time ago, in a city in China, a child was born. He glowed with a brilliant light, shocking both doctors, and his parents. After that, instances of superhuman abilities began to pop up all over the globe. Soon, more than 80% of the populations had these quirks. And with all this, villians began to pop up everywhere. This brought on a new profession amongst quirk users. Heros. A new age was born."

Star was still confused. "That's great and all, but what does that have to do with your bully?"

Izuku blused. "I belong to the other twenty percent of the population. I don't have a quirk."

Star's eyes widened for the third time that day. Then she furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, that's not fair! Just because you're weaker than him, doesn't mean he can bully you like that."

Izuku's face turned bright red. This girl that he just met was defending him. He sighed. "It's okay! Really, I..I'm used to it. It's been this way for about ten years. We actually used to be friends."

Izuku almost wanted to laugh, at the irony of his situation. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms envelope him.

"I'm sorry, Izuku."

The teen froze. He was currently being hugged. By a girl. A pretty girl. That he just met. Once she let go, Star noticed that Izuku was malfunctioning. His face was bright red, and his hands were twitching with surprise.

"Uh-uh-uh-I-I-GOTTA GO!"

He took of in a mad dash in the other direction, leaving a confused Star, all alone in a strange place. She sighed, and pulled out a peice of paper.

"Now, how do you read a map?"

Izuku was blushing like mad still, but he had regained some semblance of brain activity other than 'Survive.' Still, he was having a bit of trouble thinking about it.

 _'I got hugged! By a girl! That I just met! I can't believe I could do something so...perverted! AM I EVEN A VIRGIN STILL?!'_

During his inner freak out, he slammed directly into someone's back. His bag fell of his shoulders, and his things fell out. He looked up to give an apology to the person he bumped into, but froze in fear when he looked up.

"What the fuck are you doing, Deku?"

Izuku stuttered out an apology, but Katsuki slammed his hand into his face, and knocked him back a few feet. Izuku whimpered in pain, and Katsuki took a step forward. He stepped on a familiar notebook, and his attention was momentarily switched. He picked the notebook up, before snorting.

"Really Deku? You're still trying to be a hero?"

Izuku stood up, and went to reach for the notebook. Katsuki pulled it back, and set off an explosion. The book was charred. The young green haired teen let out an anguished cry, and the blonde explosion user grabbed Izuku's shoulder with a savage grin.

"You know, Deku. While you were gone, the teacher said something pretty stupid. That you were applying for UA! Now, I know you wouldn't do that, would you, Deku?"

His shoulder began to smolder, and Izuku winced. Katsuki got closer.

"You apply for that school, and I'll kill you."

He let go, and walked in the other direction, throwing the book out a window as he went. He turned back and grinned.

"If you want to be a hero that bad, why don't you pray you have a quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof."

Izuku's heart siezed. Katsuki was mean, sure, but he had never told anyone to outright kill themselves. He looked out the window, and noticed that his notebook was laying in a Koi pool. He sighed, and made his way outside.

Hours later, Star had finally found a way to navigate the map. School had ended a while ago, so she was making her way to where she was staying while she was on Earth. It had been pretty crazy, although it was a lot more relaxed than what she was used to. Her mind wandered back to the boy from earlier, Izuku. It was kind of weird that she ran away from him. Kinda mean too. She looked over to the side. Everyone was gathered there. That was kind of weird. She made her way over, and saw that there was a big sludge monster there. Star readied her wand.

' _It's a monster!"_

She looked again, and noticed that it had somone in its slimy grip. A familiar jagged blonde head of hair. It was the bully boy! She didn't like him, but it wasn't right to leave him there. She noticed a few people fighting it as well. ' _Those must be the heros that Izuku mentioned!"_

She went to take a step, but someone beat her to it. The sound of frantic footsteps headed into the direction of the monster (or was it villian?) made Star turn her head to the side. She recognized that boy! It was Izuku, heading straight for the villian. He threw his backpack at the villian, getting a lucky hit, and began to help his bully. Star's eyes widened, diamonds dancing in them. She could hear what he said.

"Kachaan! I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"

The sludge man turned back, and began to ready his attack. Star raised her wand.

"Mega-"

"DETROIT! SMAAASH!"

Suddenly, the monster was no more, and a gust of wind shot everywhere, directed mostly for the sky. Star watched in awe, seeing the absolutely _beautiful_ stranger raise his hand up with a huge grin. He jumped into the sky, and was gone as soon as he appeared. Star was shaken from her stupor, and ran forward. Izuku was being scolded by the heros that were already there, but she grabbed him, and picked him up. He looked surprised to see her.

"Wow Izuku, that was amazing!"

He blushed, and looked down. "H-hey Star. I didn't do really much of anything."

Star shrugged. "It was still cool. By the way, who was that guy that saved you?"

At this point, the heros had given up on their lecture, and the two teens were heading out. Izuku was excitedly telling Star about All Might, and Star was excitingly listening. He stopped, and looked to the girl apologetically.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind earlier."

She smiled, and pat him. "Aw, how sweet. It's okay."

He blushed, and a loud voice interrupted them.

"HEY! DEKU! DON'T THINK I OWE YOU ANYTHING! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YA HEAR ME?"

Star went to say something, but Izuku grabbed her, and shook his head. A small smile was on his face.

"He's right. I didn't do anything."

Star sighed, and looked back to the retreating figure of Katsuki Bakugo. "He'll get his just desserts one of these days."

Izuku grinned. "Maybe."

They turned around, and a huge figure dashed out from behind them.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA!"

Izuku screamed, and Star also did this. The hulking man Star recognized as All Might then poofed away in a puff of smoke, revealing a near skeleton of a man. Star's eyes widened in surprise, and All Might had just noticed her.

"Uh. Shit. That's two in one day Toshinori, you need to get your act together."

The man berrated himself, but then held a hand up to get his berings back. Izuku was looking at the man in confusion. "All Might! What are you doing here."

The man looked at Star, then sighed. "Can your friend keep a secret?"

Izuku looked over to Star, who was nodding her head up and down enthusiastically. All Might sighed.

"Okay then. Young man! Today, you showed me something. That it doesn't matter if you have a quirk or not!"

Izuku could feel his chest clinch. Is he about to say what he thinks?

"You, Young man, can be a hero! Meet me at Dagoba Beach six o clock sharp tomorrow morning!"

Izuku was almost in tears, and Star was looking at them in awe. "OOOH, CAN I COME?!"

Both of the Earthlings looked at her in confusion. All Might shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Izuku was still at a loss for words, and All Might turned muscley, and shot into the air.

"EXITING THE CHAPTER LIKE A HERO!"

Star was bouncing up and down. "He's so cool!"

Izuku nodded. "That he is."

They watched him retreat for a minute, before heading home. Izuku suddenly had a thought.

"Say, where are you staying?"

Star pulled out the map and pointed to the marked address. Izuku looked at it for a minute. He smiled, and kept walking.

"Oh, cool. That's my house."

Then he froze.

"Wait, that's my house."

Star watched as the boy turned a bright red, and stopped moving. Star frowned. That was the second time today that she had broken him! She sighed, and hoisted him over her shoulder, and headed to the house that they were going to share. Izuku regained composure once they entered the house. His mother smiled at him, and apologized.

"Ah, I'm sorry sweety. I guess it slipped my mind. Do you mind showing her to the guest room?"

Izuku nodded, and showed her to the bland guest room in their house. She shook her head.

"This just won't do. SPARKLE GLITTER BOMB EXPAND!"

The house shook, and the guest room was transformed into a three story bedroom fit for royalty. Star hopped onto her bed.

"Ah, this is nice."

Izuku felt like things just got a lot more interesting.

 **AAAAAAAAAND I'M GONNA END IT THERE! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you did, I hope you stick around for more! Like I said before, I ought to have a new chapter of this every weekend. Just don't count on it. Leave a review saying what you think, and if you want to see what's next, slap on a follow! Stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nicholas Friar**


	2. Training

**HELLO EVERYONE! Nicholas Friar here, bringing you the second chapter of My Hero vs the Forces of Evil! Holy cow, this got way more attention than I thought it would! It is the only Hero Aca and Svtfoe story out there. Which reminds me. If any of you have any ideas at all for a little budling of a story, do something with it! We need more of these. I want to see a scenario where insted of Star ending up with Izuku, she could end up with someone like Splodey McBangBang! That would definitely be interesting. But you aren't here to listen to me, you're here to read about an alien princess and a heroic boy! So, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Let's DO IT! READ ON!**

When Izuku awoke to the sound of barking, he knew something was off. Had his mother brought home a dog? No, he didn't remember that. Was it coming from outside? No, definitely inside. And close, from the sound of it. Why would it sound like there were dogs in his room? Did someone-

"Hey, Deku! You're mumbling!"

He paused, and blushed. Oh yeah, Star Butterfly. Currently, there was a blonde alien princess standing in his room, admiring his All Might memorabilia. He checked the time and noticed that it was 4:40 sharp. He rose from bed, and stopped abruptly. There was a blonde alien princess standing in his room, admiring his All Might memorobilia. Princess, as in female.

In his room.

While he was asleep.

In nothing but his boxers.

Star walked over and poked his flabby stomach.

"Squish~"

Izuku immediately turned a bright red, and wrapped himself in his comforter. Star gave him a big smile.

"Good morning sleepy head! You better get ready, if we want to be at the beach on time!"

Beach?

BEACH!

Izuku sprung out of bed, and immediately began to throw some clothes on. He didn't even care if Star was still in his room, and he was practically naked. Okay, maybe he did care immensely, and was shaking like a leaf, despite his hurried speed and accuracy. But All Might took priority. Then he noticed something else. A litter of puppies sat on his floor, cutely looking around. He glanced at Star.

"O-okay. I-i have several questions."

Star happily swayed back and forth as she inspected one of his older figures. "Ask away."

Izuku held up a hand, counting off each one of his questions.

"First, why are there puppies in my room? Second, why are you in my room. And third, why didn't you wake me up sooner? Also, did you call me Deku again?"

Star thought for a moment, and mimicked Izuku's hand thing. "Because puppies are cute. Because I came to wake you up. Because you're cute when you're asleep, and you have all this cool stuff. And yeah, I like it as a nickname. It's cute."

Izuku blushed bright red at the sheer number of times she said cute. He was at a loss for words, and he just sighed.

"Okay then. You can call me Deku."

Star beamed, figuratively. Then one of the puppies beamed. Literally. From the eyes. A laser beam puppy. Izuku jumped back in shock.

"D-Did that puppy just shoot lasers out of its eyes?!"

Star nodded, her eyes filled with her namesake. "Yes, isn't cool!?"

Izuku went to protest on how dangerous that was, but then noticed that the area that got hit didn't actually looked damaged. More like someone threw a pencil at his computer. He sighed. He looked at his watch again. 4:49. Nine minutes for all of that? Strange. Izuku noticed that the girl was already dressed, so he made a hand gesture for her to follow.

"O-okay then. L-let's get going."

Star skipped happily beside him, and he smiled softly at her energy. She was kind of the exact opposite of him. Outgoing, happy, positive. Then again, she didn't have the ten years of physical and mental abuse that kept Izuku nice and humbly a pushover, so. Although, the green haired teen does remember a time, before he found out he was quirkless, where he was just like her. He sighed. Star seemed to notice, and slowed considerably, looking at him with a confused and concerned look.

"Hey, Deku. What's up?"

He blushed. Had he been that obvious? He waved his hands frantically. "Nothing! Just...reminiscing."

Star gave him a confused glance, before she began to happily skip again. Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to talk about his problems. But he did have a question for Star.

He looked to her. "U-uh he-hey, Star. Wh-y were you sent to Earth? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

She grinned to him. "Of course not. You see, I got my wand from my mom recently, as part of family tradition is to pass down the wand to the heir when they're old enough, so I just got it. But after I destroyed nearly the entire Castle Town, they sent me here to practice and learn my magic. After all, Earth doesn't have any magic! Well, except for those Quirks or whatever. Oh, and guess what, I even have a spell book that I'm supposed to study! Although, I much prefer the point and shoot method."

Izuku nodded dumbly, and decided to pull out his note book, doing a quick sketch of Star, and writing a few things down. He hadn't seen her do any fighting yet, but he had the feeling she could be pretty formidable. The girl looked over his shoulder, and into the book, and stars danced in her eyes.

"Ooooo what's that?"

Izuku jumped in surprise, and blushed, holding the book close to his chest. "O-oh, i-it's, uh..."

She looked at the cover, and squinted. "Hero Analysis for the Future...13? Sounds cool! Can I see?!"

She watched him expectantly, and Izuku gently handed over the book. Star flipped through the pages, her eyes sparkling with awe at each one. "Wow! You know everything about these guys!"

Izuku blushed and hid his face. "W-well, I wouldn't say e-everything."

Star scoffed, and threw an arm around the stuttering boy. "Whatever, dude."

The green teen burned red at the close contact from his new friend, but didn't say anything about it. Soon, Dagoba Municipal Beach came into view, as well as the literal mountains of trash that littered it. Star looked at the sight with wide eyes.

"Woah...that's a lotta trash."

Izuku nodded, and a voice called out to them from the beach.

"Ah! Young Midoriya. And Miss Butterfly as well."

They turned around, and saw a muscular All Might standing there, gleaming in the sunlight. Izuku grinned.

"All Might!"

The man looked at them with his signature smile, before spewing blood from his mouth. Izuku screamed, and Star screamed. All Might, or Toshinori Yagi, coughed gently, and wiped the blood from his lips. He gave the two a small smile.

"I'm glad you could make it. I knew you would."

Toshinori spread his arms. "Young man, this is your training."

Izuku was confused. "What?"

The blonde man looked at the quirkless teen. "Tell me, what do you know about this beach?"

Izuku thought for a moment. "Well, the ocean currents bring all the trash that's dumped into the water here, and it sort of became a dumping grounds for everyone. Although, it was apparently beautiful before that."

Star frowned. "Oh wow. That's kind of sad."

All Might nodded. "Indeed it is. That's why, you, Izuku, are going to clean this entire beach! You have exatly ten months to get ready for the UA entrance exam, and until then we are going to cultivate your body until you are ready to inherit my quirk!"

Izuku paused. "Wait. Inherit your quirk?"

All Might nodded. "Yes, my quirk is called One for All. It's a stockpiling power quirk that can be passed down throughout the generations. I am the eighth holder of the power, and you, Young Midoriya, will be the ninth."

Izuku's eyes were wide. "That's crazy! Passing down quirks is unheard of. I wonder if there are any other quirks that can be passed down. How does that even happen? Scientists don't know a lot about how quirks are passed down, and the-"

He was cut off when Star gave him a pat on the back. "It's magic Deku!"

The boy looked at her sheepishly, and realized he must've been mumbling. He entertained the thought briefly, but turned back to All Might to make sure he didn't go into another mumbling fit. The hero looked at the two.

"You could understand all of that?"

Star smiled widely. "Yep! It wasn't that hard, I've heard way nerdier rants. You should meet my ex-boyfriend, Tom! Wait, ugh, Tom is terrible, nevermind."

All Might shook his head. "Anyways! You have to build your body up in order to handle this quirk, otherwise its sheer power could blow your limbs off in all directions."

Izuku stepped back in fear. "Explode?!"

All Might turned muscular, and gave him a thumbs up. "Yes! Let's get started!"

Star sat on top of a large refridgerator, sitting alongside All Might, who was cheering Izuku on. She was yelling her own encouraging words to the teen.

"Come on, Young Midoriya! At this rate you'll never clean this beach up in time for the entrance exams!"

The boy was pulling the refridgerator with all his might, but the combined weight of both her, and his mentor was not helping. Suddenly, All MIght jumped down, and took a picture of the boy with his phone. Star couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but she could see that Izuku had tears flowing from his eyes, so that much was normal. Then, All Might lifted her with ease off of the refridgerator, and set her down. He then proceeded to crush the refridgerator with one hand, and the shockwave that resulted knocked off a small portion of the trash away. He grinned at Izuku.

"You can make this power yours, young man. All you have to do is follow my Aim to Pass American Dream Plan!"

Star didn't know what a dream plan was, and she was still in awe from the display of strength. Izuku looked at the paper, and whistled.

"You've even got my sleep planned out. Woah."

All Might nodded. "This schedule was specifically created to match you and your body. It's going to get you in shape effeciently without hurting you."

Star grinned. "Man, Izuku! You're going to be really strong. Hmm, maybe I should bring my own mentor, and train as well!"

All Might rose an eyebrow. "Perhaps both of you training alongside each other will further your progress even more. Yes." The hero nodded. He then pointed at Star. "Young lady! Bring your mentor tomorrow! We will make you both able bodied heros yet!"

Star cheered, and Izuku grinned.

The day continued on, and Izuku returned home sore and tired. Star was as excited as ever, and they bounced in, seeing Izuku's mom worriedly looking at him.

"Oh, Izuku, you're home! Where have you been." Her face scrunched up. "And why do you smell like garbage?"

Izuku smiled. "Oh, just doing some community service nearby. Don't worry. I'll take a shower, and come eat."

He walked by, and Star ran past the woman.

"Hey Ms. Midoriya!"

The woman looked dazed as the girl ran past. "...Hello Star..."

Izuku gave Star an odd look, as she played with his action figures of various Pro Heros. She had Erasurehead, and Midnight, and was moving them back and forth.

She went over to Erasurehead. "Hello there pretty lady."

She went over to Midnight. "Hello scraggly man."

Izuku shook his head at the her antics. "You know their names, Star."

She grinned. "I know!"

The green teen sighed. Then he remembered a thought he had. "You said you have a spell book and a mentor, right?"

She nodded. "Yep."

Izuku continued. "So you're going to bring those for tomorrow's training?"

She nodded once more. "Yep."

The boy nodded as well. "Okay, so where does he live?"

She looked over to him. "He's in the book!"

Izuku paused. "...The book?"

Star nodded, and put the action figures up. "His name is Glossaryk, and he lives in the spell book. He's magic."

Izuku nodded. "Oh, yeah. Magic."

To say that he was still getting used to that was an understatement. But, it wasn't the only thing he'd have to get used to, he supposed. Star walked out of his room.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Good Night Deku!"

He smiled. "Good night Star."

He laid back on his bed. It couldn't be that bad, right?

Izuku stared at the flaming gas station that was near the beach in horror. All Might stared at it with slight worry. Meanwhile, Star was flipping through the book with a hurried pace.

"Ah! Glossyryk! Is there a spell to put out fire?!"

The little blue man that floated above Izuku's hair frowned, and looked inside his empty pudding cup. "Hmm. I'm afraid that there isn't enough pudding for that information."

Star groaned. "Deku! Pudding him!"

Izuku tossed the man one of the many pudding cups that he had in an insulated bag. The man opened the package greedily.

"Page 42."

Izuku blanched at the little blue man, and then at Star, who was trying to put the fire out, and not doing to good. He looked up to Glossyryk.

"Should we help?"

The little blue man shook his head. "She needs the training."

All Might shot an apologetic look to the owner of the store, who glared at the hero angrilly. Izuku sighed.

He had the feeling this was going to be a very long ten months.

A very muscular amphibian watched the fire rage from a tree nearby. He grinned, as he saw a head of blonde hair, and a magic beam shoot out of a wand. He picked up his little walkie talkie.

"Master Toffee. We have visual on Star Butterfly."

A smooth voice came from the other side of the walkie talkie.

"Very good. We won't strike just yet though. " The frog could almost feel the malicious grin from the other side. "Stand back for now. We will attack the princess when the time is right."

The frog nodded. "Yes, Master Toffee."

The walkie talkie went out, and Toffee dusted off his suit. He looked to a little bird man beside him.

"Servant. Bring me some coffee."

The little bird man nodded. "Of course Master Toffee. Oh, and could you call me Ludo please?"

The tall lizard man looked down. "No."

Ludo's eyes shone with unshed tears. "Of course. I'll be right with you, Master Toffee."

And he ran to the other room to fufill his orders.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! I had a review tell me that Ludo was going to have to get a lot smarter. I say, not at all! I had thought about this before, but that review made my opinion solid. I'm just going to have Toffee right off the bat. I also have an idea, but that's for much later. Okay, maybe not** _ **much**_ **later, but it's going to be two or three chapters before it's revealed. But feel free to speculate! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! Follow if you're curious to see what happens next, and review to leave some feedback. Tell me what you think! Stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **See You on the Flip-Side~Nicholas Friar**


	3. Entrance Exam!

**HELLO EVERYONE! Nicholas Friar here, bringing you the third chapter of My Hero vs the Forces of Evil. At the moment, the second chapter hasn't even gone up yet, and I have no internet. I'm just...really bored. Like, I can't read any fanfiction, I can't update anything, or anything like that. I don't know when we'll go back online, so the best I can manage is to just get some chapters stockpiled or something. Yeah. So I guess it's time to READ ON!**

Star watched in awe as Izuku screamed at the top of his lungs, standing on the top of the final garbage pile that he cleaned.

"Woah..."

He began tipping forward, and Star ran towards him. However, All Might beat her to it, catching the green headed teen in his tree-trunk like arms. He set him down, and Izuku grinned at him shakily. All Might set a hand on his shoulder.

"Young Midoriya! You have excelled at your training. You even cleaned beyond the area I told you to! You really are ready to inherit my power!"

Izuku smiled, and looked at All Might. "Are you sure that I deserve this?"

All Might laughed. "Look at this, Izuku."

He pulled out the picture that he had taken ten months ago. Star looked over at the picture, and back at Izuku. She had to admit, he had gotten a lot more. Fit. All Might put the phone away and gestured to the boy.

"And now look at yourself!"

Star did a pan down of Izuku's chizeled torso, and blushed. She wiped a little bit of drool from her mouth, and put an arm around Izuku. She grinned.

"Yeah, Deku. Look at you, getting all hot and stuff."

Izuku burned red, and Star laughed, despite being a bright red herself. All Might chuckled, and then plucked one of his hairs from his head.

"Okay, settle down. It's time to inherit my power."

Izuku looked up to the hero, a determined expression etched onto his face. Star watched in anticipation. All Might held the hair up.

"Eat this!"

Time stopped. Izuku gave All Might a deadpan look. Star's look didn't change.

"What?"

All Might suddenly got bashful. "L-look. You have to consume some of my DNA in order to get One for All! This is the easiest way to do it."

Izuku nodded, and grabbed the hair. The tension returned, and now Star excitedly watched Izuku put the hair to his face.

The UA entrance exam had draw a huge crowd, obviously. Star and Izuku walked side by side, Izuku nervously fidgeting with his backpack strap, and Star excitedly humming while twirling her wand. She grinned over to the green haired teen.

"How do you feel?"

He looked up. "Nervous."

She laughed. "No, I meant the power!"

He chuckled, and put a hand to his chest. "Well, I, uh, don't feel any different. Just some indegestion from that hair." He shuddered involuntarily. Star shrugged, and continued to skip forward.

"I'm suuuper ready to cause major damage. Even if I do it all the time."

Izuku grinned. "Yeah, except this time it's legal."

Star waved the boy off. "Whatever, Deku. Those cops are great."

The teen chuckled. "They like you to. I'd say it's odd, but it's weirder not to like you. I think even Kachaan likes you."

As if on que, an voice called out from behind them.

"Hey! Deku, Blondie!"

They turned around, and saw a grumpy looking Katsuki Bakugo walking towards them. He gave Izuku a disaproving look.

"So you still applied, huh nerd?"

Izuku just looked at the other boy, a steely look in his eyes. Katsuki scoffed.

"You won't make it passed the entrance exam."

He walked away, Izuku watching him receed, and Star giving him a not so subtle glare. Izuku sighed, and put a hand on the blonde princess' back.

"It's fine, Star. Ever since the villian incedent ten months ago, he's gone a lot easier on me. Honestly, I think he thinks I might actually pass. I'm sure it makes him pretty mad."

Star gave the green haired teen a smile. "Well, I know you'll pass. You've gotten this far."

He grinned, his eyes shining with determination. "You too, Star."

Then he tripped. ' _Or I'll just die here.'_

He suddenly stopped, and looked up, seeing Star grinning and holding him up by the strap of his bag. She helped him up.

"That could've been bad. Don't want you messing up that pretty face of yours." She teased.

Although he was used to it by now, the teasing still made him turn bright red as his blood ran to his face. He wasn't denying it was nice having someone complement him all the time though. A pretty girl no less. His blush deepened.

' _It's just teasing. Nothing like that.'_

Star's blush that he didn't notice said otherwise. A yell rang through the air, and they all turned to the source. An angry Katsuki Bakugo was yelling at a girl with a round face, and brown bob hair. She looked confused and scared, and was slowly backing away from the explosive boy. Said boy looked around, and saw everyone staring. He turned around, and huffily walked into the building. The girl stood there, and Star and Izuku went up to her. Star waved.

"Hey!"

She looked around, until she spotted the two other teens. Izuku smiled shakily.

"Don't take it personally, Kachaan is always like that."

She rose an eyebrow. "You know that guy?"

Izuku nodded. "We went to the same middle school."

Star grinned. "Me too!"

The other girl smiled. "Well then, I feel better about it."

Star gave her a curious look. "What exactly did you do?"

She looked down at her hands, and blushed. "Well, he tripped on a loose tile here, and I used my quirk, Gravity, to save him before he hit the ground. When he found out though, he went off, saying that 'He didn't want my help,' and to 'stop looking down on him, round faced bitch.'"

Izuku nodded. "That sounds like Kachaan."

Star nodded as well. "He's a huge jerk!"

She wrinkled her nose. "Makes you wonder if he's actually fit to be a hero." As soon as she said it, she blushed, and covered her mouth. "Oh my! That was out of line, sorry."

Star waved it off. "I've thought the same thing. Izuku here, though, just can't see the guy in a bad light."

Izuku nodded. "Kachaan may be...abrasive," they scoffed,"but he is very determined to be a hero. And he does anything he says he'll do."

The girl nodded, and then blushed. "Oh, wow, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Ochaco Uraraka!"

Izuku smiled. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Uraraka."

Star grinned. "I'm Star Butterfly, magical princess from another dimension! Nice to meet ya, Ochaco!"

Ochaco gave the girl a confused look. "Another...dimension?"

Izuku held a hand up. "It's a really long story. And the welcome speech is in five minutes."

The girl gasped. "Five minutes!? I'll see you guys later! Nice meeting you!"

She ran into the building, leaving Star and Izuku to go find their seats on their own. Star grinned at the green haired boy.

"Let's go then!"

Izuku nodded, and they entered the building. The auditorium was huge, and full applying students. Not all of them would get into the school of course, but it was still kind of surreal to see. Izuku listened intently to Present Mic as he gave the speech. Star sat to the left, grinning widely, and Katsuki sat to the right, a bored glare not really directed at anyone on his face. The pro hero on the stage mentioned something about the entrance exam, and Izuku looked down to his and Star's cards.

"We're in different zones. Must be because we go to the same school. They don't want us helping each other."

Star nodded enthusiastically. "Hey, I'm just here to destroy stuff!"

Katsuki growled. "Can you two nerds shut it?"

At about the same time, an applicant that had been speaking turned and pointed.

"And you! Plain looking boy, and excited girl. You've been muttering this entire time! Can you please stop it, some of us actually want to be here!"

Izuku blushed red, and Star paid the boy no mind, but kept quiet anyway. After he was done, Present Mic continued.

"See, the big zero pointers are really just obsticales. I'd probably steer clear of those guys."

The pre-exam speech continued, and once it was done, everyone went to their designated area. Izuku stood quietly in his area, and he saw the boy from the speech stretching in the corner. Someone called out to him.

"Hey! You're Izuku, right?"

He turned around, and saw the girl, Ochaco Uraraka, coming up to him. He smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, Uraraka. Good luck out there!"

She smiled. "You too!"

She walked over to a door, and began to stretch herself. Izuku scratched his chin in thought.

 _'I just got One for All. I haven't even had a chance to test it out yet, so I don't know exactly what I can do.'_ He frowned. _'Maybe I can get some points of my own accord? I have grown dramatically stronger over the past ten months.'_

Suddenly the alarm sounded, and everyone was gone. Izuku stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded, before sprinting off in a hurry. He grit his teeth, and ran as fast as he could. Soon, a one point robot spun into view, and Izuku gave a strong right hook out of reflex. The robot slid a couple of feet, and there was a noticable dent in its side. Izuku, on the other hand, was clutching his hand in pain. Tears threatened to leak out of his eyes.

"Come on Midoriya," he muttered to himself,"that really hurt, but we've got to get some points."

A huge boom was heard, and Izuku turned, seeing a huge rainbow emerge from a few areas over. He grinned fondly. He only knew of one person that could preform such a magical feat. Star Butterfly was definitely enjoying herself.

The blonde inter dimensional princess grinned as she blasted the robots into piles of smoldering metals, easily racking up points. The judges had allowed her to bring her wand into the exam, as it played directly into her quirk. Not that she couldn't do anything without it, but it certainly helped. Some may have seen it as cheating, but Star didn't care. She was having fun destroying the robots, so that's what she was doing. With the great strides she had made in the ten months training alongside Izuku, her magic was at the highest she had ever seen. Star grinned at the thought. Her parents were right to send her to Earth to get a better grasp on magic, as in the time she had been here, she had learned tons. She pointed her wand at a three pointer.

"NUCLEAR RAINBOW WARHEAD!"

A huge explosion ripped throught the arena, and shot several feet in the air. She grinned. Izuku probably saw that. A small blush spread on her cheeks as she thought of the awkward green teen. She shook her head. Crushing on her best friend would have to wait until _after_ the exam. Wait. What?

When Izuku felt a second thunderous noise, he assumed it was Star again. But once the third hit, and yelling and screaming could be heard, he decided to turn around. A huge robot, easily two or three of the builidings tall making its way towards them. Izuku froze in fear, trying to get away, but he couldn't move. Then he saw a girl trapped in some rubble, and immediately began running. He got a closer look, and saw that it was Uraraka, the gravity girl from before. He began running faster, people that were running the other way looking at him incrediously. He bent his knees on instinct, similarly to how he saw All Might do it, and felt a rush of power shoot through his body, and his eyes widened. He launched in the air at high speeds, and reared his arm back, clenching his fist tightly. The same power spread to his arm, and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"SMASH!"

Star had been watching from a building in her own zone, the huge robot putting sparkles in her big blue eyes. It was huge, and wreaking havoc all over the other zone. It was awesome! Then it only got better, when a familiar dot launched into the air, and slammed into the robot with enough force to demolish it with one hit. Star's eyes widened at the show of power, as well as the accompanying yell that came with it.

"SMASH!"

Star put her hands to her face. "Was that...Deku!?"

She grinned, and put her hands to her mouth. "WAY TO GO DEKU! THAT'S MY BOY!"

Izuku heard his friends yell, and grinned. Of course Star saw that. But all those other times when he was trying to impress her? His thoughts were interrupted by the fact that he was falling very fast towards the ground at a very fast rate. His legs were bruised and sore, but his arm felt fractured, and hurt to move. He was honestly expecting more backlash the way that All Might had talked. Perhaps training alongside Star helped? It didn't matter at the moment. He positioned himself, and got ready to land, clenching everything. It was going to hurt, but he'd rather not-

SMACK!

He was dazed for a moment, before falling to the ground much more softly. He looked over to the side, and saw Uraraka vomiting some sort of rainbow substance. He winced, and walked over to her.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

She held up a weak thumbs up.

"Yeah, all good. Just a little-urrrp"

She gagged again, and covered her mouth, before slumping over on the piece of metal she was on. A voice ripped through the air.

"TIME'S UP!"

Izuku felt his world crumble. He hadn't gotten a single point. He covered his mouth.

"No way. That can't be it. I didn't even get a point..."

An older voice came from the gate, and a short lady was walking towards them. He recognized her immediately from his notebook. It was the youthful heroine, Recovery Girl. She was doing healing. She got to him, and looked at his arm.

"Whoo, that's a pretty good fracture there sonny. Here let me-"

He held a hand out. "Heal her first."

She looked surprised. "Oooo, what a gentleman."

Izuku chuckled, and shook his head. "She needs it more than I do at the moment, so that's the heroic thing to do."

She smiled, and gave a smooch to the top of the unconscious Uraraka's head. The girl groggily got up, and stretched. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, I feel brand new! Thanks!"

The old lady waved her hand. "All in a days work. Now for you, young man."

She kissed his arm, and Izuku felt it heal back, and the soreness leave his legs. Unfortunately, he also became very groggy. Must me a side effect to the healing. He grinned.

"Thank you very much."

She nodded, and smiled. All the contestants began leaving, and Izuku and Uraraka met with Star outside, who tackled Izuku in a hug immediately. She grinned, and Izuku blushed.

"I saw you Deku! You took out that big guy with one hit! It was awesome!"

He grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck. "You also looked like you were causing some major property damage."

She grinned. "Yeah I was! It was great. I got like, 58 points!"

Izuku's eyes widened. "That's great Star! You'll definitely get in with a score like that!"

She grinned. "Ya think so?"

The green teen nodded. "I know so."

She squeed, and jumped up and down. Then she stopped, and looked at the messy haired boy. "How many?"

He looked at her perplexed. "How many what?"

She rolled her eyes. "How many points did you get, dumb dumb?"

His eyes widened in realization, and then he looked down. "I uh, didn't get any points."

She looked confused for a moment, before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Ohhhh. OHHHHHHH. That's, uh...not good."

Izuku felt embarassed and miserable at the same time. Star sighed, and put an arm around him.

"Okay then. Let's go then Deku. I'm sure we can figure something out."

The depressed teen didn't say a word, and they soundlessly went home. When Izuku's mother inquired about the exams, Star had to explain what happened for the first time, ever. Izuku sat wordlessly on the couch, using his grip strengthener. Mama Midoriya frowned worriedly at her son. Star smiled.

"Don't worry. He'll bounce back in no time."

Two weeks later, and Izuku had barely said anything, usually spacing out into his own little world. Miss Midoriya had gotten progressively more worried, and Star was just bored with how Izuku was acting. Plus, waiting for the results _sucked._ She was staring at Izuku, who was staring off into space with his grip strengthener, when his mother came in with two envelopes. She tried to scramble to her feet, but failed, and held the envelopes up, revealing the large wax insignia of UA High. She had a frantic look.

"They're here! Your results, from UA!"

They both excitedly grabbed the envelopes, and ran to Izuku's room. Star tore hers open, and looked at the note.

'IT'S ON YOUNG MIDORIYA'S!'

She showed it to him, and Izuku's mind was already quick at work. It was most likely for convinience. But why would they send two envelopes? Maybe it was a legal thing. He was thrown out of his thoughts by an excited Star, who told him to throw the disk down. It sprang to life with a holographic image of All Might.

"Hello there, Young Midoriya, Miss Butterfly! I am here with your results!"

All Might grinned widely like normal, and turned to Star. How he knew she'd be standing there, they didn't know, but he held a thumbs up.

"Even though your scores on the written exam were um..." he coughed, and looked the paper with several doodles and glitter rainbows and the like, and turned back."...Interesting, you still made it to UA, with a score of 58 combat points!"

Star cheered, and Izuku grinned.

"Good job Star."

All Might turned to him next. "Ah, but I'm not done. Young Midoriya. You passed the written test with flying colors, as I am sure was expected. However, you failed the practice exam, with a total of 0 combat points."

Izuku looked down, and Star gave him a worried glance, and pat him on the back. All Might continued.

"However, that is not all that goes into consideration. There is one other criterion for heros in training, and that, is how willing you are to do what really defines what a hero is! Self sacrifice! We have what you call rescue points. So, Young Midoriya. With this in mind..."

Izuku's eyes widened when he saw his name on the leaderboard, right above Star's.

"...With 70 rescue points, and no combat points. Izuku MIdoriya, you have passed the UA Entrance Exam."

Star had a total of ten rescue points, so that added up to 68, and they were 2nd and 3rd place. Izuku felt tears brimming in his eyes. Only Kachaan had beat them. And Uraraka was in 4th place. All Might's grin seemed to grow wider.

"UA is now your Hero Acadamia."

 **AAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! Next chapter, we'll be going through the first day of school, as expected. Also, no Mineta. I have no room for him with the addition of Star, plus I hate him, so I'm just going to throw him into the void or something. To rot. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry if I'm a little late! Tell me what you thought with a review, and if you're curious to see what happens next, leave a follow! Stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **See You on the Flip-Side~Nicholas Friar**


	4. First Day!

**HELLO EVERYONE! Nicholas Friar here, with the fourth chapter of My Hero vs the Forces of Evil! This story is exploding! It's already my second most popular story, judging by favorites and follows! And I'm so happy that all of you reading are enjoying it so much! All your support is super appreciated! Anyways, like I said last time, today is going to be the first day of school, and there is no more Mineta. He is in the void, where he belongs. So, I guess I'd better get started now, huh? Well, READ ON!**

Izuku awoke to a very excited Star to jump on top of him.

He may have screamed.

He sat up quickly, and watched as Star bounced around his room excitedly. His mom peeked in, still looking mostly asleep.

"Izuku dear, are you okay."

The green teen breathed in deeply to calm his heart, and smiled shakily.

"Yeah mom. It's just Star."

She nodded understandingly, and yawned. "Oh, well. I'm going back to sleep."

He turned to his friend, who was grinning at him still. He rose an eyebrow. "What is it, Star."

She got in his face. "Don't tell me you forgot, Deku! Today is the first day of UA!"

His eyes widened in realization, before he threw off his covers, and rushed to get dressed. Then, he turned to Star. Oh yeah. He turned bright red, and quickly pushed her out of the door. Once she was out, Star wiped a little bit of drool that was threatining to come out of her mouth away, and blushed. She should probably get ready herself. She grabbed her star-shaped purse, and grinned.

"All done!"

Izuku frowned at his tie, which was entirely too short, and sighed. It wasn't technically breaking any uniform rules, but it didn't look right to him. However, he didn't have time to worry about it, as Star was currently dragging him out of the house excitedly. His mother watched them go by with a cup of coffee, and waved goodbye at the regular sight. Once they were outside, Izuku gave the princess an amused look.

"I've never seen you so excited for school, Star."

She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, this is better school! We get to do fun stuff."

Izuku chuckled. "We'll still have academics, Star. You aren't going to be able to get out of that."

Star shrugged. "That's what I've got you for, Deku! You can help me with the boring stuff."

Izuku gave a sheepish smile. "That's what it'll come down to, huh?"

If Star heard him, she didn't say anything. Once they reached the front gates of UA, Izuku stopped, admiring the beauty of the huge school that he worked so hard to get into. Star watched him, a small smile gracing her face. It was cute to see him so exicted. Wait-

Suddenly, a voice echoed out from behind them, and they turned around. Uraraka ran towards them, waving her arm and grinning.

"Hey! Izuku, Star!"

They turned, and smiled. Star waved back. "Hey there Ochako!"

The girl caught up them, lightly panting from her run. She smiled. "So, what class are you two in?"

Izuku looked at the share schedule that the both of them held. "Uh, well both Star and I are in class 1-A. What about you."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she smiled. "Oh, cool! We have the same class! I'm in 1-A as well."

Star grinned. "Hey, that's great! We can be like, a troublesome trio!"

Izuku smiled sheepishly. "That doesn't sound very heroic."

Uraraka laughed. "Maybe not, but it does sound fun."

The princess grinned. "Yep, and fun is what I'm all about!"

Izuku chuckled. "Hey, let's get to class before we're late."

The three of them made their way to their class. Before they walked in, Izuku smiled nervously.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Kachaan won't be in here."

Star glared at no one in particular. "I hope so. That dude is a jerk."

Uraraka nodded. "Yeah, he seemed pretty abrasive."

The green teen chuckled. "I will not deny that."

The three opened the door, and first thing they were met with was a sleeping Katsuki Bakugo, and an angry blue haired boy trying to get him to awaken. The blue haired boy then noticed the door had opened, and went to greet his classmates.

"Ah, hello there! I am Tenya Ilda! Pleasure to meet you."

Izuku bowed slightly. "Izuku Midoriya."

Star waved, a huge grin on her face. "Hi! I'm Star Butterfly! I like your legs!"

The boy blushed slightly at the girl's bluntness. Ochako smiled warmly.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka."

He rose an eyebrow. "Well, if I'm correct, you three would be the second third and fourth places in the exam."

Izuku grinned sheepishly. "It's really more of an lucky break."

Tenya put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Nonsense! I saw how you leapt into action and save Uraraka here with a single punch! It was incredible, how you senslessly rushed into danger, less than concerned of your own state."

Uraraka blushed, as well as Izuku. Meanwhile, Star felt a strange feeling form in the pit of her stomach, at the mention of Izuku's near death experience. She shook the feeling off, and grinned, throwing an arm around the green haired teen.

"Yeah, Deku here is pretty cool."

Tenya rose an eyebrow. "Deku?"

Izuku blushed. "It's an, uh, old nickname."

Suddenly, the sound of a chair falling over could be heard. They turned around, and it seemed that Katsuki had woken up at the mention of Izuku's nickname. He spotted the messy haired greenie, and growled, his eyes narrowing with angry. He let off two or three explosions.

"Deku! How the hell did you even get into this school you quirkless wannabe?"

Everyone but Star rose an eyebrow. He had obviously shown that he had a quirk. Star, meanwhile, looked a little worried at the mention of a quirk. Izuku quietly gulped, and grinned.

"I, uh, fought the robots like everyone else?"

Katsuki looked like he was about to blow up the entire school, as well as being sligtly impressed.

"Are you trying to be a smart ass Deku?!"

He was about to punch him, but a dangerous look from behind them stopped him. He lowered his hand, and glared at the greenette. "Next time, Deku. Then we'll really talk."

They sighed, and a voice echoed out from behind them.

"Hello, I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Get in there you brats, and get ready to learn." He had a universely monotone voice, and an even more monotone expression. Everyone filed about and sat down before the lecture got good and started. Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Get your activity clothes on. We're going outside."

A student raised his hand. "What about orientation."

Aizawa shrugged. "Don't care."

No one could argue with that, so they all decided to get dressed. Star walked into the dressing room, and grinned. She raised her wand in the air, and it let out a bright light. All the girls looked in her direction, waiting for the light to die down. When it did, Star stood there, already clad in her PE uniform, and grinning widely. The rest of the girls were in awe, and excitedly asked to be changed as well. Star obliged, and waved her wand in a circle, and the same thing happened. A pink skinned girl walked up to her afterwards, and put an arm around her.

"I really appreciate what you did back there! That's a pretty nifty quirk you've got there."

Star waved her hand. "Aw, no problem. By the way, I love your horns, and pink is definitely your color."

The girl grinned. "We are definitely going to get along, miss...?"

Star smiled. "Butterfly. Star Butterfly."

The girl pat her back. "Well Miss Butterfly, from now on, consider Mina Ashido a friend."

Mina walked away, and the rest of the girls made their way outside. Aizawa seemed surprised when they arrived.

"You all certainly got here quickly."

The girls giggled amongst themselves, and Star twirled her wand confidently. Soon after they appeared, they boys approached the field. Almost immediately, Star ran over to Izuku, a big grin on her face. Izuku returned it with his own small, sheepish smile. Once everyone had settled down, their teacher began to explain what the class was doing.

"Okay, so we're going to assess your abilities."

A wave of confusion made its way over the students. Uraraka rose her hand.

"But the entrance exam?"

Aizawa didn't look at her. "Bakugo. How far could you throw a softball in middle school?"

Bakugo shrugged. "Pretty fucking far, I guess."

The man nodded, and tossed him a ball he pulled from nowhere. "Use your quirk."

Mr. Explosion grinned wickedly. "Gladly."

He gripped the ball tightly, and drew his arm back. He launched it in the air, a series of explosions following it.

"DIE!"

Everyone but Deku and Star were put off by his scream. The two just shared a knowing glance, and watched as Aizawa pulled out a ball measurer. He held it up.

"705.8 meters."

Bakugo nodded. "Like I said. Pretty fucking far."

He put the ball measurer away, and turned back to the students.

"Okay, so we'll go through all these tests, and last place has to leave!"

He sat on a bench and waited patiently. No one moved. He looked at them impassively.

"I'll expell all of you if you don't get on with it."

The students began to scramble to each of the events in a hurry. Star and Izuku approached the foot race, and got ready.

Izuku grounded his feet tightly, and got ready to run. Star simply waved her wand.

"Super Big Warnicorn!"

A buff horse came out of nowhere, and picked her up. She grinned at Izuku, who returned the look with a determined smile. They turned their attention back to the sprint. Izuku felt the power of One for All coursing through his body, giving him a boost of energy. His legs burned painfully, but he pushed through. The timer started, and he flashed forward with an incredible speed. Star wasn't far behind, and they finished within milliseconds of each other. Izuku had 5.1 seconds, and Star sat comfortably behind him with 5.3 seconds. The huge horse dude disappeared, and she grinned.

"Next event?"

Izuku nodded. "Let's go."

The next events went by relatively quickly. Star and Izuku stood on a rather playing field. Izuku using One for All for the sprint, and the grip test, and Star using her magic wand. Izuku's fingers were bruised and bleeding sligtly from small cuts, but they were still very usable. He grinned. The training with All Might had turned out much better than he expected. At least he wasn't breaking all of his bones using his own quirk. Soon, the final event was upon them. Izuku stood in the middle of the ball toss circle, being the final one to go. Star had went just before him, using her magic to send the ball hurdling over 20 kilometers away (that's like 12 miles for you fellow Americans.) It was definitely impressive. Izuku stepped forward, and clutched the ball, wincing at the bruises. Aizawa rose an eyebrow, but said nothing, as Izuku channeled his power into his arm. This was probably gonna hurt, maybe even refracture his arm, but he grinned confidently, and launched the ball with all his might. It shattered the sound barrier almost immediately, leaving them with sonic boom that knocked everyone back a few feet. The students looked in awe, and Star grinned widely. Izuku felt his hand, and winced as he touched his now broken finger. Aizawa noticed this, and walked over to him. He gave him a stern look.

"Look kid, get a better handle on your quirk. I read your file, I know you're a late bloomer, but that's not an excuse you can use for very long. One day, you may break more than just a finger."

Izuku frowned, but nodded. "Yes sir."

Aizawa stood up, and turned to the rest of the class.

"Okay time for results!"

He pulled up the board, and a yellow haired boy in the back groaned. He was in last place. He had a pained look on his face.

"Man, it was so hard to get in too...this sucks."

Aizawa closed it. "Just kidding! None of you are getting expelled. Now, I'm going to go nap. Begone with you, heathens."

The scruffy man walked away, and the students began to cheer. A voice called out from behind Aizawa.

"So, I take it you like the new class?"

He turned around, and saw All Might, or Toshinori Yagi, standing there with a small smile on his face. Aizawa shrugged indifferently. "They're gonna be good kids one day. The wand girl worries me though. What can she do without that thing? On her file it said she is not to be seperated from it, so I let her use it during the events. But what if someone takes it?"

All Might laughed. "Well, she trained alongside Young Midoriya. I'm sure Miss Butterfly will be just fine."

Aizawa chuckled. "Perhaps so."

Star and Izuku walked home, chatting idly as normally. The interdimensional princess happily bounced along, the green teen following her closely, and smiling as well. They accidently bumped into a man in a suit on the way, and Izuku immediately bowed, and apologized.

"I am very sorry! I really have to watch where I am going."

The man chuckled. "It's fine kid. No harm done."

His voice was low and melodic, but it rubbed Star the wrong way. Izuku smiled sheepishly, and looked up. He was a little surprised when he saw that the man was actually a giant lizard in a suit. Although, it technically wasn't the first person like that he had seen. He grinned, and turned away, waving goodbye in the process.

"Sorry again! Oh, and your quirk is cool!"

The lizard man seemed genuinely surprised, before nodding, and walking away. He frowned to himself.

 _'Maybe...we can use that boy to our advantage. I'll have to call Shigaraki."_

Star looked over to Izuku once they were away from the lizard man. She frowned.

"Did something about that guy seem weird to you."

Izuku gave her a confused glance. "No. Why, something weird to you?"

Star shook her head, wondering where she had heard that voice before. "Nope, nothing weird here."

 **AAND THAT'S A WRAP! I hope you enjoyed it! If you are curious to see what happens next, drop a follow, and tell me what you thought in the reviews! Stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **See You on the Flip-Side~Nicholas Friar**


	5. Mewberty? What's that?

**HELLO EVERYONE! Nicholas Friar here, bringing you the 5th chapter of My Hero vs the Forces of Evil! Now, I've thought long and hard about what I'm going to do in today's chapter. I've asked myself questions like "Should I go ahead and do All Might's combat training?" or "Should I do some more Star vs related stuff?" Well, considering that the past four chapters have been exclusively My Hero Academia related, I've decided that it's finally time to include the world of our favorite interdimensional princess! SO, without furter ado, READ ON!**

Despite almost starting everyday by waking up with Star poking around his room, or jumping on his bed, Izuku still hadn't grown accustomed to the girl running into his room. So, when he woke up peacefully, with the rise of the sun and the soft hum of his Saturday morining alarm clock, he knew something was off.

He walked out of his room cautiously, already dressed, and silently made his way to the kitchen, where his mother was doing a crossword puzzle, and drinking her coffee. He didn't see Star in here either. He frowned.

"Hey, mom."

The woman jumped, and looked over to him. "Oh, Izuku, it's just you. What is it dear?"

He looked around again, a slightly confused look on his face. "Have you seen Star this morning? She wasn't in my room like normal."

Now, most parents would be against two teenage housmates that aren't siblings being in the same room together, but Inko Midoryia was well used to the fact that she did it daily. She also knew that neither Izuku or Star would take it that far. Star was far too innocent, and she had raised her son far too well. She smirked. Her parenting skills were unrivalled! Izuku cleared his throat, and his mother shook from her inner monologue. She frowned, and shook her head.

"No, dear. I haven't seen her. Maybe she's still in her room?"

Izuku nodded. It was a pretty logical answer. "Thanks mom!"

He walked away to where Star's room was, leaving behind Inko Midoryia as she continued to pat herself on the back. The green haired teen approached the wooden door, and knocked softly.

"Sta-"

The door slammed open, and Star looked at him, covered in purple hearts, and yelled.

"DON'T COME IN!"

She then quickly slammed the door back shut, leaving a dumbstruck Izuku at the door, fist still raised to knock. He shook his head, and frowned.

"Uh Star? Are you okay?"

He leaned against the door, and she cried out from her room.

"DON'T COME IN! PLEASE!"

Izuku flinched at the desperation in her voice. His face contorted into a worried expression.

"Star, what's wrong?"

There was a long pause, and then Star sighed. "I'm going through mewberty."

Izuku frowned. "That sounds like a mewman thing. Should we call your parents?"

Star yelped. "NO!"

Izuku jumped, and there was an awkward silence. Star blushed a reddish-purple in her room.

"What I mean is, I can handle this on my own."

The green haired teen put his hands back on the door. "This isn't going to cause major damage to the property, right Star?"

There was another long pause, and then another sigh. "Grab the dimensional scissors. They're in the bathroom."

Izuku nodded, and quickly made his way to the small bathroom, and grabbed the jewel encrusted scissors. He had never used them before, and was cautious to do so. He brought them to Star's room, and gently slid them under the doorway. He listened carefully, and heard her tear a hole in the air with the scissors. The door then opened, and Star greeted him, her hand over her eyes, and covered in purple hearts.

"Come on. We've got to be quick about this."

Izuku nodded dumbly, and stepped through the portal with Star. Once they arrived, he looked around in awe. The town looked as though it was straight out of a story book, and it was quite beautiful. He looked forward, and saw what he assumed was Mewni Castle.

He turned to Star, and grinned. "It's-"

She pointed higher, "It's up there."

He looked higher, and passed an even bigger castle, before looking to the largest castle. His eyes were shining with energy.

"Woah! That's amazing!"

Star shrugged. "Meh. It's alright."

The two began to walk to the castle, and as people noticed her, they ran away screaming. Mostly men, though. Izuku frowned.

"Does that have anything to do with your mewberty?"

Star didn't answer. He frowned, and tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise, before, spinning around, and looking at him with wide eyes. She was blushing like mad, and the hearts seemed to be popping up faster. Izuku noticed the earbuds in her ears. Then how did-?

She cut him off. "Don't touch me, please. Mewberty makes me really vulnerable to boys, and I really don't need to go through that right now. Also, I don't need to hear your voice, so the earbuds."

He rose his hand. She frowned. "I can read lips."

He slowly put his hand down. Star nodded.

"Okay, let's hurry and get to the castle, so we can talk with my parents."

She began to briskly walk back up the passage, and Izuku followed suit. He pulled out a small notebook, labeled "Mewni 101 Volume 2," and began to write, mumbling aloud as he did so."

"Mewberty is seemingly an event where a mewman youth goes through a period of increased hormonal behavior, and most likely sex drive. Extremely sensitive to the opposite sex."

He closed the notebook, and tapped his chin in thought.

"Hmm, I wonder if it only affects female mewmans? What evolutionary pattern would be necessary for a feature such as this? If it does only affect female mewmans, it well explains the reason that the female mewman appears to be the naturally dominant sex to mewmans, unlike on Earth, where it is men..."

He paused when he noticed that Star stopped. She stood ridgidly, fidgiting slightly.

"We're here."

He nodded, and followed along. It wasn't like she could hear him.

Star felt like a mess. She was blushing crimson, and was mass producing purple hearts. It didn't help that Izuku was mumbling the entire walk, and doing that cute little thing where he taps his pencil to his chin while he thinks. She groaned, wishing that she hadn't given into temptation, and looked back. Although, she'd much rather see those beautiful abs-

She shook her head violently, and purple hearts flew everywhere. Izuku jumped at the sudden outburst, but Star simply kept walking, her blush getting worse. She couldn't be thinking like this, it could jeapordize everyones' safety if she finshed the transformation completely free of anything. She had woken up this morning with the purple heart on her forehead, and had asked Glossyrck about it, and she wasn't disappointed. The whole turning into a butterfly creature, and going boy crazy didn't sound great to her. Well, there was one boy...

She shook her head again, clearing the thought. The princess stopped at a large pair of double doors, and Izuku watched on curiously. The blonde pushed the door open, and the two teens were greeted with Queen Moon and King River idly going over laws and bills. Star cleared her throat, and they looked up. They seemed confused at first, and then a look of surprise washed over them. Queen Moon spoke first.

"Star? How did you get here?"

Star held up the scissors."I borrowed these from Pony Head a while back. But that's not important right now." A small purple heart popped off, and floated gently to the ground. Her mother's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh dear. Guards! We need you take Star to _that_ room! And remember protocal, female knights only."

Star gave her mother a confused look. The Queen smiled gently.

"Don't worry. We'll just keep you down for a few hours, until all of this blows over in a few hours."

She went to protest, but then shrugged. Then, the knights sent to get her, came, and escorted her to some room Izuku didn't know about.

As soon as Star left the room, the Queen turned to her husband.

"River, go issue a code 432. We've got a big one."

The bearded man nodded, and ran out of the room. Queen Moon went back to laws and bills. Izuku stood awkwardly at the front of the room, and cleared his throat. The Queen looked up.

"Hmm?"

Izuku blushed. "Uh, is there anything I can do to help?"

Queen Moon looked at him. "Oh. Uh. No."

Another awkward silence filled the air. Neither of the parties involved were very enthusiastic either. The green haired teen was stiff, and blood red in the face, while Queen Moon simply spun her pencil in her hand, and looked around uncomfortably.

"Who are you again?"

Moon seemed very embarassed and uncomfortable, which only furthered Izuku's own anxiety. Luckily enough, he managed to stutter out his name.

"I-izuku Midoriya. Star lives with me."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, you're that Deku boy Star always mentions in her calls."

Izuku nodded. Despite Star and him being friends for over ten months, he had never actually met her parents formally. He chuckled some to himself. Any time was good he supposed.

"Yes, milady."

The green haired teen had watched a few movies set in midievil times, so he had an idea that royalty needed to be treated with the utmost amount of respect. He even gave a short bow, although that was normal for him. Moon chuckled.

"She was right, you are quite calm and collected."

Izuku gave the queen a perplexed look. "Star said that?"

The Queen shook her head. "No, I believe her exact words were, 'he's a bit of a stick in the mud, but he can get really fired up, and is cute too.'"

Izuku blushed. That did sound like Star. He looked up in confusion. "Wait did you say she thought I was cu-"

He was cut off when one of the guards came bursting through the doors.

"My Queen! We have a serious issue!"

She rose suddenly, a stern look on her face. "What is it Liuetenant?"

The guard shakily rose his face mask, and had a look of horror on his face.

"It seems we severely underestimated Star's power."

Moon rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean yo-"

An explosion on the other side of the castle cut her off. The knight's face paled even more.

"That's what I mean."

Queen Moon suddenly rose into the air, and turned into a six armed butterfly thing. It surprised Izuku slightly, but it made sense. She turned to them.

"I'll go handle my daughter."

She flew out of the window, and sped to the other side of the castle. The knight turned to Izuku.

"I'm going to get the hell out of here kid. I suggest you do the same."

Izuku pondered, but shook his head.

"I'm going to go help Star!"

The guard shrugged. "Hey, your funeral kid."

Izuku ignored the guard, and ran in the direction that Moon flew to. As he approached the area that Star was in, he began to notice large masses of purple gunk. He curiously touched it, and it stuck to his hand. It began to spread, and he hurriedly shook it off his hand before it could travel too far.

"H-hey...kid..."

He spun around, and noticed a different guard trapped in the purple gunk. He rushed forward, and looked for a way to save him. The guard shook his head.

"Don't try it kid. You need to get out of here. It's not safe for us guys. The princess is apparently more stressed about her love life than we initially anticipated."

Izuku frowned. "Star did this?"

The guard grunted. "Yeah. You ain't never heard of Mewberty before kid?"

The green haired teen shook his head. "Not much no. I'm from Earth."

The guards eyes widened. "You wouldn't happen to be "Deku," would you?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. It's a nickname."

The guard's face drained. "You need to go now kid. You can't face the princess. Not right now. It's a death wish!"

Izuku frowned. "That's pretty much what the other guard said. What's the big deal?"

The guard sighed. "Okay, look kid. So Mewberty goes like this."

Moon grunted from the strain that it took to keep her daughter in check. Said daughter writhed under her mother's grip, as she tried to drag her into the safe room. Star moaned loudly.

 _"Boyssss..."_

The Queen continued to drag the princess, however she had a pretty strong grip on the side of the wall. Moon groaned.

"We need to have a talk about her love life after this..."

Suddenly, Star froze immediately. For a second, Moon had thought that she had finished the transitional period, but when she heard a voice from down the hall, her pupils shrunk.

"STAR!"

Izuku Midoriya to the rescue.

Star desperately clawed towards the testosterone full creature, while Moon desperately tried to hold her back.

"I-izuku! You need to get away from Star immediately."

The boy froze, and looked to Moon.

"The guard said that she could only come out of this phase if she found a boy? I want to help!"

The Queen stumbled a bit, and Star lurched forward. Izuku stood his ground, looking worriedly at his friend.

"Star..."

Moon was using all of her strength to keep her daughter at bay. When did she get so strong? Izuku looked to her.

"I'll see you later, Queen."

She was about to question what he said, when he grabbed Star's hand. The butterfly princess wrenched herself from her grip, and grabbed Izuku in a tight hug, flying out of the window, and straight into the sky. Moon sighed. What had that guard told him?

 _ **Earlier...**_

 _"You've got to go! If she doesn't find a boy soon, she'll be stuck like that. Go be a hero kid, and save her!"_

 _Izuku nodded, a determined look on his face._

 _ **Now...**_

Izuku watched carefully, admiring the beauty of the Mewnan land and sky. Star's flight had leveled out significantly, and she had slowed considerably. Izuku was still blushing heavily, being this close to his cr-best friend, as well as her being a girl. He felt Star's grip loosen some, and saw that her arms were shrinking back to her body. Once she had reverted back to normal, she smiled warmly at him.

And passed out.

They began free falling in the air, and Izuku grabbed Star tightly. He frowned at the rapidly approaching ground. He groaned.

"Where's Uraraka when you need her?"

He suddenly had an idea. Positioning a flick in the direction of the ground, he let loose a terrifying burst of wind, and he felt his finger break from the pressure. He grunted, and then slowly fell to the ground thanks to being carried by the wind. He set Star on the ground, and she slowly began to walk out. She sat up, and put a hand to her head.

"Ugh, what happened?"

Izuku sighed. "The guards underestimated you."

She frowned, and then groaned. "Everyone is doing that jeez."

The green haired teen chuckled, and then noticed somthing on her back.

"Star? What's that?"

She curiously glanced behind her, and her eyes shown.

"I got my wings!"

Izuku looked at them in interest. He gave a little poke, and Star giggled.

"Sorry, it's ticklish."

The green haired teen pulled out his notebook, and began adding to Star's file.

"Wings, huh? I wonder if they can fly? They seem kind of small. Compared to the rest of her body, they are definitely small. Are they sensory? Do they give any extra abilities. I wonder if-"

Star cut him off by grabbing him and jumping off a chair, momentarily floating in mid-air, before crashing.

Izuku groaned, before laughing.

"Well, I guess they're just for asthetic then."

The two shared a laugh, before realizing that Star was laying on top of the young inheritor. They shared a strong blush, and quickly jumped up. Star fiddled with her hair, and Izuku worriedly looked at his broken finger. Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Star!"

The two looked up, the blush disappearing, and watched as Queen Moon ran towards them. She sighed when she saw that the two were reletively unhurt.

"Oh thank goodness."

She then turned onto the young man.

"What you did today was very reckless. We had things under control, and Star would've been just fine if you hadn't have came."

Izuku blushed, and shrunk into himself. Queen Moon continued.

"However, I do know that you are ignorant to our ways. So today, I give you a pass. What I do want to know is what guard told you to come here?"

 _Meanwhile..._

Glossyrick chuckled, and lifted off the guard helmet. He gently floated out of the armor, and grinned.

"Well, I suppose my work here is done."

The little blue man then created a portal, and gently floated through it.

 _Back to the others..._

Moon shook her head. "But that isn't important right now. Star."

The girl straightened up and looked to her mom, a worried look on her face. "Please don't make me go to Saint Olga'ssssss."

Moon chuckled. "Oh, heavens no. That place is terrible. However, I would like to know how exactly you came into possesion of those dimensional scissors."

Star grinned nervously. "Pony Head gave them to me."

Izuku remembered early into their training when the disembodied head had shown up out of knowhere, and gave Star the scissors. It was a strange afternoon, to say the least. Queen Moon sighed.

"Of course she did."

Star held them out. "Do you want them...?"

The Queen shook her head. "No, keep them. Who knows, you may need them someday."

She then turned to Izuku.

"Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. You seem like the responsible type."

Izuku blushed and nodded. "Y-yes ma'am."

Queen Moon dusted off her dress. "Very well then. You two may go. Star, remember to call me at the end of the week to update me on your progress."

Star grinned. "Okay mom! C'mon Deku!"

She grabbed the young boy, and yanked him through a portal she had cut with a short yelp. Moon sighed. Perhaps the love life talk could wait.

Star and Izuku landed back in the kitchen of Izuku's apartment. He mother looked up to them in surprise. "Oh hey you two! You're just in time for dinner. I made katsudon!"

The two cheered, and quickly prepared to eat.

 **Later that night...**

Buff Frog sat in the trees near the apartment in the cover of darkness. He pressed the communication device on his wrist.

"Master Toffee. The plan will soon be ready to put into action."

A low hum sounded from the other end. "Good. When Shigaraki launches his attack on that hero school, I want you to capture the boy. We'll lure the princess directly to our castle, and then phase two can start."

The frog nodded. "Of course, Master."

The communicator buzzed out, and Buff Frog watched quietly, as Star and Izuku sat in the young girls room, talking to someone on her big mirror.

 _In Star's Room..._

"HEY GIIRRRLLLL!"

Pony Head quickly shooshed her friend. "Hey, B-fly, keep it down. I can't show too much individuality. I'll get put in the pit."

Izuku rose an eyebrow. "The pit?"

Pony Head nodded. "That's right, Freckles. They've got this pit, where they brainwash the personality out of you, and it is just THE WORSE! I mean, how can you even do that to someone, especially someone as amazing as me. Luckily, I haven't gone yet, but one more little outburst, and I'll be gone!"

Star gasped. "That's horrible! How am I supposed to give you this awesome cake I made if you can't even enjoy it?!"

She held up a decorated cake, that admitedly looked edible, and Pony Head looked at it hungrily.

"Ooooo girrrl that looks-I mean, A PRINCESS DOESN'T INDULGE HERSELF IN SUCH TRIVIAL PURSUITS!"

Star looked at her friend worriedly, who was wearily watching the robot guards. She then turned around.

"That cake looks seriously good."

Star grinned. "It's for your birthday! I'm gonna try and sneak it in."

Tears welled up in Pony Head's eyes. "Oooh, B-Fly you are seriously the BEST FRIEND a girl could ask for."

She suddenly flinched, when the door slammed open, and the guards grabbed her. Star gasped in shock.

"NO! YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE! STAR!"

The mirror cut out, and Star turned to Izuku.

"We've got to save her!"

 **AAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! So I'm actually setting up the next chapter in this chapter, because I'm trying something new. I think that if things had more continuity from chapter to chapter, it'd flow a lot better, so I'm trying that. I hope you enjoyed, and I'm super sorry that it took so long. I've been super busy, with the end of school and all that. But it's summer now, so I'll have a lot more time to work on my stuff! Yay! Anyways, tell me what you thought with a review, and if you're curious to see what comes next, drop a follow! Stay frosty, my friends, and as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nicholas Friar**


	6. St Olga's School for Tasty Damesels

**HELLO EVERYONE! Nicholas Friar here, bringing you the sixth chapter of My Hero vs the Forces of Evil! I don't really have anything to say. It's summer now. Updates should be more regular? Probably. It really depends on me. Well. Let's just jump right into it.**

When the two teens portaled to the area outside of St Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, Izuku had to admit that Star definitely did the place justice when she described it. A huge fence surrounded the foreboding castle, and paired with the dark clouds and sense of dread filling the air, Izuku felt like he was in a villians lair. He turned to Star.

"I see what you mean when you talk about this place."

She nodded. "It's terrible! They brainwash princesses into perfect little slaves. No individuality. And they're going to do it to Pony Head!"

She took a step forward, but Izuku held a hand out.

"Wait, we need to be sneaky. Can you create some disguises with your wand?"

Star nodded. "Yeah, hold on."

She zapped herself with a bright light, and when it faded, she was dressed in an outfit that reminded Izuku of a punk girl, fit with spikes and skulls. She then grinned, and zapped him as well. However, instead of being in a punk outfit, he was in a frilly green dress, and his hair was done up like a girls. He blushed a bright red.

"Uh, Star? How about you dress me like one of the guards?"

She giggled. "I don't know, I think you look pretty cute. Princess Deku."

Izuku blushed even harder, and covered his face in embarassment. "This is the most embarassing moment of my life..."

Star laughed, and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the school. They jumped in a line of girls, all of which looked scared and depressed. Izuku frowned at the sight, feeling bad for all the princesses that were here. If what Star said was true...

He was inturrupted from his thoughts, when the guard asked his name.

"Name."

Izuku frowned, and turned to Star, who simply winked. He sighed.

"Princess Deku."

The guard seemingly accepted the answer, and penned it down.

"Right this way, princess."

The green haired teen blushed heavily. At least no one here knew him. The guard led him to a room of princesses, all repeating the same thing.

"A princess is kind. A princess always keeps her manners about her. A princess never uncrosses her legs. A princess never speaks to someone in an improper manner."

Izuku gazed at the projector screen that was in front of him with confusion, and interest. All the girls kept a monotone voice, and soon, Star was by his side. She looked around, clearly shaken up.

"This is terrible...they're like a bunch of robots...but we can't stay here, we have to find Pony Head!"

When she grabbed him again, Izuku felt like there was a clear theme happening here. The two slinked around the campus, avoiding the watchful eyes of the robot guards. Soon, they came upon a room that was labeled "REHABILITATION ROOM." It was on the other end of a large room with a bunch of bored looking princesses, all practicing ettiquite. The rehabilitation room was guarded by two guards, and the large room was crawling with them. Star frowned.

"That must be where they're keeping Pony Head. But what are we going to do about the guards?"

Izuku tapped his chin, a habit he had developed while he thought. He stopped, and his eyes lit up, signifying that he had an idea."

He turned to Star. "I have a plan. I'll create a distraction, and while the guards are worried about me, you sneak in there and steal Pony Head."

Star grinned. "Sounds awesome. What are you going to do."

Izuku looked into the room, with a determined look on his face. He let One for All course through his legs, and he blasted into the room at high speeds, taking out a couple of guards in the action. He stood atop the broken robots, and held his hand up.

"You are safe! For I Am Here!"

Star put her hand over her face. Of course he had to reference All Might.

Izuku grinned. "Take back your free will!"

The guards began to surround the girls, but they all began to retaliate, and before long, the entire room was littered with robotic parts, and grinning princesses. Izuku grinned back, his dress ripped to shreds, showing his torso, as well as the jogging pants he had on under it.

"Let's get the rest of them!"

They all cheered, and a few of them were staring at his abs, as they all rushed out of the room. Star sneakily opened the door to the rehabilitation room, and found Pony Head there, laying on a chair unconscious. She grabbed her, and gently shook her awake. The floating head groggily opened her eyes, and looked to her friend.

"...Star?"

Star grinned, and hugged her friend. "They haven't got you yet! Oh good!"

Pony Head grinned as well. "Awww, girl. You came to save me! C'mon, let's blow this joint!"

The blond princess held her hand up. "Hold on, we have to get Deku!"

Pony Head rose an eyebrow. "The Earth kid is here? What is he doing."

Star grinned. "Well, right now he's leading a revolution."

A voice sounded out behind them. "A revolution, huh?"

They both spun around, seeing an old woman standing behind them, a smug look on her face.

Izuku had an army of angry teenage princesses behind him, all of which brutally destroying robots. He turned to the closest princess, a blonde one with four arms.

"Hey, can you handle this? There's someone I need to get."

She nodded, and Izuku jumped away using One for All. Once he was away from the crowd, he winced. There were bruises covering his legs, and his arm was probably fractured. He made his way back to where the rehabilitation room was, and gently peeked inside. A staircase led down deeper into the school. Steeling himself, he went down with a determined look. It was very dark, and he was having trouble seeing, but he could hear voices at the end of the hall. He made his way there, and saw an old woman grinning malisciously as she watched Star and Pony Head be brainwashed by the rehabilitation tape. Izuku noticed that they were all hooked up to a machine, and the old woman would glow periodically, while Star and Pony Head would look a little more tired. Izuku stepped forward.

"Hey!"

She spun around, and then gave him a disgusted look.

"Who are you? You're clearly a princess. And a very dirty and innappropriate one at that."

Izuku groaned at the princess thing. He really hoped that this wouldn't be a continuous thing. He frowned.

"I'm going to need you to give me my friends back now."

The old woman snorted. "Oh, I'll give them back, and they'll be the most well behaved princesses I've ever turned out of this school!"

She unlatched the two, and they rose, opening their shinging eyes. They gave Izuku dainty smiles.

"Hello! I am Princess Star Butterfly!"

"Hello! I am Princess Floating Pony Head!"

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. The had already been brainwashed! He growled, and sprinted forward. He crushed the machine that the old woman was using, and she gasped.

"That's no way for a princess to behave! You must be rehabilitated! Girls, restrain this heathen!"

The two princess that had previously been staring into space with happy smiles, suddenly turned venomous, and circled Izuku.

"As you command, Ms. Heinous."

Pony came first, and Izuku easily knocked her away. Star was much faster, and hit a lot harder, so it was more difficult. He blocked one of her punches with his arm, and winced. It was definitely broken. He'd have to see Recovery Girl again. She was really getting tired of him always being there. Soon, there was an opening in Star's form, and landed a solid blow. She flew backwards, slamming into the wall. She was disorientated, and stood back up.

"Ugh..what happened?"

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. "You were brainwashed! So was Pony Head, but she's unconscious right now."

Realization struck Star, and she turned around, looking at the room.

"Heinous! She's been sucking the life force out of princesses to stay young! Where did she go?"

The green haired teen looked around, seeing that Heinous had taken her leave, most likely while he was distracted during his altercation with Star. He frowned.

"We've got to find her!"

Star nodded, and they picked up Pony Head, making their way to the front gates.

Heinous saw the three teens behind her, and she looked over to her henchmen.

"Step on it Gemini!"

The hunchback creature hit the gas. "As you wish, milady."

The car spun out of the front gate, and floated into the air. Heinous leaned out of the window, looking at the two with a smug face. Star frowned.

"Deku, throw me."

He turned to her, looking at her with confusion. "Wha?"

She hopped in his arms. "THROW!"

He sputtered for a minute, before regaining his composure, and throwing her at Heinous. Star drew her wand, and aimed at the Headmistress. She launched a wave of magic, but the car swerved out of the way, and began to ascend faster, soon disappearing from their sight. Star descended to the ground, and Izuku hopped forward, and caught her.

She smiled to him. "Thanks."

Izuku grinned. "You're welcome."

They stood there for a moment, the green haired teen holding the princess in a bridal carry, before he gently set her down, both of them carrying faint blushes. Star cleared her throat.

"So...what now?"

Izuku frowned, his face growing serious. "We should probably tell your mom about this. I don't think that a crazy old lady with the technology to suck souls out of young girls to preserve her youth on the run is something that'll work itself out."

Star put her hand to her chin, copying Izuku's mannerisms when he was thinking hard. "Hmmm...perhaps. Let's go back to your apartment, and we'll call my mom there."

A groan sounded out from behind them.

"Did anyone catch the number of that bus?"

The two teens turned around, seeing that Pony Head had finally awoken from being knocked unconscious. She looked at them.

"What happened?"

Star frowned. "Heinous brainwashes us so she could steal our youth. She escaped before we could get her though."

Pony Head's eyes widened. "Do you know what that means?!"

Izuku nodded. "There's a villian loose, and possibly reaking havoc throughout the dimensions?"

The floating head shook her...head? "No, it means that there's no adults at the school. Which also means IT'S TIME TO PARTY!"

Pony Head shot off to the school, leaving Izuku and Star in the dust. Izuku blinked slowly.

"Oh."

Star looked over to him, and shrugged. "I mean, I'm all for a party."

Izuku shook his head. "We have to talk to your mom first. Plus, we have school tomorrow morning. Today's a Sunday."

Star groaned. "Ugghhh, school..."

The green haired teen rose an eyebrow. "I thought you liked UA?"

She nodded. "I do. But not when it's cutting into my precious party time!"

Izuku laughed, and Star pouted at him, before caving in a laughing as well. She pulled out the scissors.

"Okay, we can go. Besides, who knows when that place will come under new managment?"

Izuku chuckled. "Maybe one of the previous students can take over, and turn the place into a school that teaches you to party."

In Saint Olgas, a four armed princess stared at her glass of juice. Her eyes narrowed.

"I feel like my plan just got foreshadowed...weird."

Star laughed, and cut the portal. The two walked through, and over to Star's mirror. They quickly adopted a serious expression.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Call Mom."

A robotic voice sounded out from the large mirror. "Calling-Mom."

Soon, Queen Moon picked up, a surprised look on her face. "Oh, hello Star. Izuku."

Izuku waved meekly, and Star returned the hello. Queen Moon continued.

"What is it dear?"

Star frowned, Izuku joining her.

"Mom, we went to Saint Olga's to help Pony Head. We got there, and it turns out that Ms. Heinous has been absorbing the life essence from Princesses, in order to preserve her youth. She brainwashes them to act perfectly as well."

Queen Moon seemed skeptical. "Now Star, Saint Olga's is a very prestigious academy. I'm sure tha-"

Izuku spoke up. "She's telling the truth!"

Queen Moon quickly shut her mouth, clearly shocked. Izuku immediately cowered a little, and blushed.

"U-uh, I mean...I was there, and I saw everything."

He almost mentioned the small revolution he led, but he decided to leave that one out. Queen Moon rose an eyebrow, and Izuku steeled himself.

"She's on the loose, and both Star and I believe that she is dangerous to be left alone. The responsible thing to do was contact you about it."

Star nodded, and Queen Moon seemed taken aback, before grinning and shaking her head.

"Very well then. I'll have the Magical High Comission look into it."

Star smiled. "Thanks mom!"

The queen chuckled. "You're welcome dear. Remember to give me your weekly report Friday!"

She nodded, and the transmission was cut off. Star sighed, and collapsed on her bed. Izuku smiled.

"Well, I think today has been pretty productive. I'm going to sleep, so I can be prepared for class in the morning. Good Night, Star."

The princess mumbled out a quick 'Good Night,' and Izuku left the room. Star yawned, and decided to take Izuku's advice, and get some sleep.

At the very least, she could dream about partying, right?

 _ **In a bar somewhere...**_

Toffee leaned against the edge of the bar, sniffing a glass of an Earth beverage called "Whiskey." It was decent, with a bit of a burn. He set the glass down, and turned to the person he was here to talk to.

"Tomura Shigaraki. It's good to see you."

The shaggy man nodded. "Likewise. I belive you're here to talk about the plan, are you not?"

Toffee nodded. "Straight to buisness. We have a lot in common. Yes, I have come to discuss the plan. I do not think attacking UA will be enough."

Shigaraki rose an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

The lizard man sat down in front of Tomura. "What I mean is, I'd like to kidnap a student. One Izuku Midoryia to be exact. I believe that this will further both of our agendas. You get your publicity, and a good blow to UA. I get the Princess to come to negociate with me, assuming she is to save her friend. Which is the most likely scenario. It's a win-win."

Shigaraki grinned eerily. "I like the way you think, Toffee. Level one, begins now."

Toffee smirked, and Shigaraki's grin widened.

Yes, indeed their plan was foolproof.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! It's a bit on the shorter side, but this chapter was a lot more difficult to write than I previously thought.**

 **Also, I feel like I need to adress Izuku.**

 **I feel like the more confident way he acts around Star may be misunderstood as OOC-ness, but I think that they've built a deep enough bond over the ten or so months that they've been living together, that they'd become comfortable with each other. So, I'm trying to give him a more confident feel to his character, but if I come off as not Izuku-y enough, please tell me! I need all the criticism I can get.**

 **Also, next chapter will finally be All Might's Combat Training! So, be excited! It's gonna be a good one!**

 **Hopefully, anyway. If you're curious to see what happens next, drop a follow, and tell me your thoughts with a review. Stay Frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nicholas Friar**


	7. All Might's Combat Training!

**HELLO EVERYONE! Nicholas Friar here, bringing you the 7th chapter of My Hero vs the Forces of Evil! I'm here again! It's been a hot minute since the last chapter, because I've been a little busy with work. That, and a bit of writer's block, but what's new, amirite? That's besides the point though, I'm finally back, and we get a new chapter, and everyone is going to have a good time.**

 **OH! And we totally hit 10,000 views! That's crazy my dudes and dudettes! This story has barely been up for three months, almost four, and already 10,000 views?! That's like 2,500 views a month! I am so happy this story is doing so well, and it keeps me writing it. That's enough from me though! Enjoy the chapter!**

Izuku was a morning person. During his ten months of training with All Might, he'd wake up at 4:30 sharp every morning in order to get a start on the day.

Star, on the other hand, was not a morning person.

Once she had started living with the Midoriyas, and begun to wake up early to train with Izuku, she had been introduced to the joy of coffee. Immediately, she was smitten with the Earth beverage, and would often find herself drinking it even if it wasn't morning time. So when she dragged Izuku to a new coffee shop that had opened up nearby, and the both of them had showed up late to class, Aizawa had given the both of them a hard stare. Izuku blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, and Star didn't even notice as she drank her coffee, slightly bouncing.

"Midoriya, Butterfly. Why are you late?"

Izuku blushed, and stumbled over his words. "Ahhh, w-well-"

"We went to get coffee at this new place that opened up nearby, and it's really good! The line was kind of long though. Do you want some?"

Aizawa gave her a curious glance. "What is it?"

Star grinned. "Black with like seven scoops of sugar!"

The scraggly man's lips tinged up for a moment. "Someone with taste." He mumbled to himself. "Take your seats, I'll excuse you this time. Don't let it happen again."

Izuku was at a loss, and simply watched in confusion as Star happily bounced over to her seat, and grinned happily.

"I-wha-huh?"

Aizawa didn't even glance at him. "Take your seat Midoriya, before I write you up for being tardy."

Izuku let out a quick "Yes sir!" and took his seat next to Star.

The rest of the day went by as normal, Star doodling on her paper, and Izuku faithfully taking notes. By the time lunch rolled around, Star had already crashed, the caffine in the coffee having wore off. She groaned.

"So...tired...and...boooorrreddddd."

They sat at a table with Mina, Ochaco, and Tenya. The pink skinned girl groaned in a similar fashion.

"It's the second week of schoollll. Why are they so hard already?"

Ochaco giggled a little, and Tenya's glasses shone.

"Studies are very important! A true hero is sound in both mind, and body!"

The two happy-go-lucky girls groaned again, and Star grabbed Izuku's shoulder, making the boy drop his chopsticks full of meat in the process. He frowned.

"But I've got Deku to help me! I don't need boring Mr. Aizawa!"

Izuku picked up his chopsticks. "Don't drag me into this. You do need to focus more on your studies."

Star put a hand to her chest, and a tear fell from her eye. "So cruel!"

The bell rung, and the students all gathered their things, and went to class. Class 1-A situated themselves, and patiently awaited for their teacher to enter. However, when the door was slammed open, and a familiar blonde hero with bulging muscles slid into the room, the class went nuts.

"ALL MIGHT?!"

The man laughed heartily. "One of the many virtues of a hero! The ability to make a dramatic entrance! This is your first lesson!"

The class watched in amazement as the hero strode to the front desk, and struck a heroic pose. Izuku didn't care that he had been personally trained by this man, or that he had inherited his power, every time he did something, it was the coolest thing Izuku had layed his eyes on. All Might scanned his eyes over the class, winking at both Star and Izuku when he saw them. Izuku's grin was wide, and Star happily waved to him. He cleared his throat and looked forward.

"Now today students, we will be doing some combat training!"

Excited murmur sounded throughout the class, and All Might held his hand up.

"Furthermore, I'm sure all of you remember submiting your designs for hero costumes with your applications! Well, they've just arrived at the school, and you'll be testing them out in today's training!"

If the class was excited before, they were balistic now.

All Might pressed a button on a little remote, and several compartments shot out of the wall. "Settle down now! Your costumes are in here, please take them, and get changed. Meet me in the practical area afterwards! You are dismissed!"

The students shot up, and went over to the costumes, excitedly pulling them out of the boxes, and heading to the locker rooms. Izuku pulled out his, excitedly feeling the tough leather of his own costume, dyed green per his design. He looked over to Star, who excitedly pulled out a little box, and shoved it onto the end of her wand. Izuku gave her a curious look.

"What's that?"

She turns to him, and grins. "It's a magic amplifier! I got it from the Black Market isle at Quest Buy!"

Izuku nodded. "That's pretty handy. Just try not to go overboard, yeah?"

Star waved him off. "No promises."

The green haired teen sighed, and made his way to the locker room, and put his costume on.

All Might waited patiently in the practical area, and soon enough, twenty heros in training made their way outside. His eyes unconsciously drifted over to Izuku and Star, who was bouncing excitedly beside her green friend. They all stopped in front of him, and he put his hands on his sides.

"You will each draw a number, labelled with either blue or red! There are four of each number, two of which that share a color! Red pairs will be the villains, who guard a large bomb. The blue pairs will be the heros, who either capture both villians, or take control and diffuse the bomb! Draw!"

Each student grabbed a slip, and looked for their partner. Izuku turned to Star, and noticed that they had the same slip. He sighed in relief. He could make sure she didn't do anything _too_ crazy if he was paired with her. He looked around, and saw that everyone was getting their teams. Katsuki glowered at Ochaco, who worriedly looked between him and Izuku. Mina was excitedly talking to Tenya, and the blue haired boy was nodding along, his hand to his chin in thought. Perhaps they were talking battle strategy? Once the lots had been chosen, All Might stood at the front and announced the combatting teams. The first team wa-

"Team Midoriya-Butterfly Versus Team Bakugo-Ururaka!"

Izuku's stomach lurched at the thought of going up against his former friend. Katsuki turned to the green haired boy, and grinned savagely. His expression was so clear, that Izuku could nearly hear what he was thinking.

 _'Get ready to fucking die, Deku bastard."_

The villians were sent to the building where they would fight early, giving them enough time to plan, and the heros enough time to strategize. Izuku turned to Star, who was bouncing excitedly, and fiddling with her wand.

"I have a plan."

She looked at him. "Really? I was just gonna bust in there guns blaring. What's your plan though?"

The green haired teen opened up his notebook, and was reviewing some notes on Katsuki.

"Kaachan will most likely hunt me down specifically, in order to beat me up. If we can lure him far enough away from the bomb, I can distract him, while you take care of the bomb."

Star nodded along to the plan. "So you're going to fight Mr. BangBang?"

Izuku bit back a laugh, and nodded. "Yes."

The blonde grinned. "Kick his ass for me!"

"I'll try!" He grinned shakily. This could either go really bad for him, or really bad for Katsuki, and he didn't really want to deal with either. The timer for preperation went out, and the two turned on their bluetooth communicators. The building was quiet, and the two began to walk the corridors. Izuku looked around, his voice low.

"They haven't shown yet. The bomb must be higher up. Let's keep-"

A huge explosion interrupted the two of them, and they moved out of the way at the last minute. Katsuki grinned from the other side of the hall.

"There you are, Deku! Fish Bitch too! Today's just my day, huh?"

Izuku frowned, and got into a fighting position. "Star! Go! I'll keep him distracted!"

Star sprinted in the other direction, and Katsuki scoffed.

"You think you can handle me on your own Deku? What a quirkless idiot!"

He shot forward, and Izuku immediately recognized his pattern. A signature right hook, starting every single one of is fights. So Izuku responded like he has wanted to for the past ten years.

He grabbed Katsuki's arm, and swung him over his shoulder, using his momentum to slam him into the floor. The breath was knocked out of him, and Izuku bounced back like the rabbit he was dressed as. Katsuki regained his bearings, and his face had shifted from being just savage, to looking beyond livid. Eyes wild, and with veins popping from his forehead, Katsuki let out feral cry.

"YOU DIE TODAY DEKU YOU BASTAAAARD!"

Izuku quickly sprinted in the opposite direction as Star, in order to lead him away from them. Izuku pressed his communicator.

"Quick! Get to the bomb!"

Izuku ran as hard as he could, twisting through the narrow corridors, with Katsuki hot on his tail.

"STOP RUNNING FROM ME AND LET ME BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR SHOULDERS!"

Izuku didn't slow, and didn't say a word, effectively pissing Katsuki off even more.

"DON'T IGNORE ME DEKU!"

The green haired teen's plan was going perfectly to work. As long as he could keep Katsuki angry and after him, Star could go up to the bomb, and secure it. Izuku quickly turned a corridor, and pressed himself against the wall. Katsuki blasted past him, looking around angrily as he continued to yell for the young inheritor. His communicator beeped, and he pressed the button, talking low.

"What is it?"

Star frowned on the other end. "I can't find the bomb."

Izuku frowned. "We searched all the bottom floors. It has to be on the top floor."

The blonde princess made an affirmitive noise. "Yeah, and I've looked everywh-oh."

The communicator buzzed softly, and Star let out a yell. The green haired teen worriedly pressed the bluetooth button.

"Star? Star are you okay?"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU QUIRKLESS BITCH! I'M GOING TO THRASH YOU OUT OF THIS FUCKING SCHOOL AND INTO THE DIRT WHERE YOU BELONG YOU GREEN HAIRED BASTARD!"

Izuku jumped up in surprise, and he dropped his communicator. Katsuki slammed his foot down, crushing it, and grinned.

"I can finally finish what I started."

Star frowned, as she floated gently through the air, a ribbon tied around her body. Ochaco sat besider her, on the floating bomb. The blonde princess spun around, now facing the gravity girl.

"So. Mr. Splodey McBangBang came up with this idea?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He figured that it would be easier to split the two of you apart, because you work together well. He also wanted to go after Deku on his own."

Star seemed impressed. "That's pretty much the same thing Izuku thought of. He figured Katsuki would go after him. Smarter than he looks."

Ochaco chuckled. "He was the top student in the entrance exam."

She nodded. "Yeah, well, he didn't count on one thing."

Ochaco rose an eyebrow, and looked over to Star. "What?"

Star grinned widely, and flashed her wand.

"Magic!"

Her wand began to glow. "SUPER ROPE BEGONE!"

The binds evaporated, and Star floated in the air, holding her wand confidently. Ochaco suddenly looked worried.

"NARWHAL BLAST!"

Several large fish shot out of the wand, and Ochaco jumped up, quickly tapping them as they came to her, and actvating her quirk. The narwhals harmlessly floated away, and Ochaco began to pant slightly, feeling her stomach twirl. She grit her teeth. She couldn't keep this up much longer. She released her quirk, and everyone gently floated to the ground. Star grinned, and continued to fire spells. Ochaco was avoiding the the best she could, but everytime she used her quirk, she got a little more nauseous. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, and the floor began to crumble. Star yelped, and Ochaco stumbled. The bomb began to fall through the floor, but Star brought up her wand.

"BIG SAFETY NET!"

A huge net shot out, and enveloped Ochaco and the bomb, securing them with chords that attached to the stable pillars. The blonde princess yelled to Ochaco.

"Are you okay?"

The gravity girl nodded. "Thanks to you!"

Star grinned. "What are friends for?"

All Might's voice came over the loud speaker.

"The Hero team wins!"

Katsuki stood in his position, eyes wide and frozen. The explosion he just unleashed tore the entire side of the building off, and Deku had stood right in the middle of it, and let his attack blast through the top of the building. His arm was bent at an odd angle, obviously broken, and he was covered in third degree burns, the kind that would leave permanent scars. Katsuki felt a little sick to his stomach as he watched him fall to the ground, finally falling unconscious due to his wounds. He grit his teeth. Of course that quirkless idiot wouldn't try to move or attack back. He probably planned this stunt from the beginning. The volitile teen clenched his fist, and yelled.

"DAMN IT!"

Most people would see it as anger for loosing. But for Katsuki it was something completely different, something he'd never thought he'd feel for that green haired idiot in his life. It was small, but it was there, and Katsuki hated it already.

He respected the quirkless idiot.

When everyone exited the building, Star went straight to the paramedics. Izuku was being carried out on a stretcher, making her stomach twist when she saw the state her best friend was in. She turned, and sent a glare towards Katsuki, who seemed to be lost in thought. She walked over to All Might.

"I'm going with Izuku."

Before the Number 1 Hero could respond, the girl was gone with a wind of sugar cookies and soot. All Might sighed, and turned to the students he still had.

"So," he began. "Anyone know what they all did wrong?"

Izuku awoke to the distant sound of commotion. He arose from his infirmiry bed, still a little sore and tired, and looked out the window. When he saw a group of reporters, his mind went into overdrive. How did they get here? UA's security system is supposed to be impenatrable. They were trying to ask the pro hero's questions, but the heros seemed to be more intent on pushing them off of school grounds. A loud snore from next to him made him jump in surprise. He looked over, and saw Star leaned up in a chair, snoring away. Izuku smiled softly. She was really cute while she slept. Wait wh-

Izuku shook his head. No, he totally thought that. She was cute while she slept. That's not weird, right? Calling his best friend cute? She does it to him all the time, so. Besides, it's not like he likes her.

Right?

The woman frowned, and threw the files on the top of the bar.

"This is UA's schedule for the rest of the year. We managed to get in undetected, and one of the guys was able to get the files."

The reporter lady frowned expectantly as Toffee looked at the folder. He nodded, his indifferent facial expression never changing. He held a bag out for her, and she eagerly took it. She looked up and grinned.

"Pleasure doing buisiness with you."

Toffee smirked, and opened the file.

"Kurogiri. Tell Tomura that we make our attack at the end of the week."

He circled the day labelled "HERO COURSE FEILD TRIP: USJ," and grinned.

"And so it begins."

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT IS A WRAP! Thank you all for reading today's chapter, and it's about to get interesting! Lot's of stuff to be happening within the next couple of chapters. Get excited, it'll be great. If you want to see what happens next, leave a follow, and tell me what you think of the chapter with a review! I'll see you guys and gals next time! Stay frosty, my friends, and as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nicholas Friar**


	8. Incident at the USJ

**HELLO EVERYONE! Nicholas Friar here, bringing you the 8th chapter of My Hero vs the Forces of Evil! Is it just me, or is that plot gettin C? Just me, probably? Well, I'm excited for what's to come, and I hope you are too. Last chapter got some pretty positive feedback, and I appreciate everyone that's reading! I hope you stay tuned for what's to come! Oh, and Erasurehead is totally just Gordon Ramsey, and I'll be writing him accordingly with that in mind.**

 **Finally, some decent fucking writing.**

 **READ ON!**

The rest of the week had gone by relatively quietly. Once Izuku got out of the Infirmiry, Iida filled him in on how the combat training had gone. While his team had won the match, All Might evaluated their preformances. Katsuki had gotten the lowest rating, for ignoring his partner, and recklessly causing way too much damage, and just generally going overboard. Izuku was right there with him. While, he and Star mutually split up, loosing his communications left him unable to come to his friend's aid when Ochaco got a hold of her. He was also reckless. Star was next, not making many mistakes, except for not paying enough attention to her surroundings. But she got bonus points for quick thinking and adaptability, as well as saving Ochaco. Ochaco got the highest score, for being able to restrain a hero (albiet temporarily), and general cooperation. Really the only thing she did wrong was forgetting to disarm Star, and letting her guard down. Izuku had been impressed, but quickly got over it. Star was full of surprises, after all.

Izuku scribbled down some abstract thoughts and ideas in his notebook, when Star came up behind him and threw her arm around him. He jumped a little.

"Oh, hey Star."

The blonde teen grinned at him. "Isn't this exciting? We're going on a field trip!"

Izuku grinned as well. "Yeah, and I've heard that where we're going is an awesome place for rescue training!"

Star laughed. " Of course that's all you can think about, Deku! I'm just glad to get out of the classroom for the day!"

"Tell me about it!"

The two turned around, and saw Mina approaching them, a grin on her face. She slung her arm around Star, similar to how Star had swung her arm around Izuku.

"Finally get to do something, instead of sitting around all day!"

Izuku smiled. "Well, we need it all in order to become good heros!"

Mina sighed. "Yeah, I know. That's the bad part. I just can't sit still, you know?"

Izuku laughed. "I know what you mean!"

Iida's voice sounded out from the bus entrance. "Everyone line up, and enter the bus in an orderly fashion!"

They walked onto the bus, and the blue haried teen was dissapointed to see that the bus layout was different from what he had previously thought. The class sat down upon order of Aizawa, and began to chat as the bus rode to the site of their field trip. Star bounced up and down to the left of Izuku, excitedly chatting to Mina. Izuku was making small talk with Tsuyu Asui, a girl with a frog quirk, who insisted that she be called "Tsu."

"You're quirk is really cool Tsuyu! So you can basically do anything a frog can do?"

The girl nodded. "Basically. If you don't mind me asking, what does your quirk do?"

Izuku grinned nervously. "Oh, it's just a basic strength-enhancing quirk. You know."

Tsuyu eyes looked at him, wide and calculating. Izuku sweated nervously, but sighed in relief when Tsuyu nodded.

"That's cool too."

A scoff could be heard near the front of the bus, and they turned to it.

"Please. Why would you want to associate with that idiot bastard Deku?"

A boy with spikey red hair, Eijiro Kirishima, gave Katsuki a confused look.

"That's not very cool, dude. Midoriya here is pretty cool. That stunt you pulled back in combat training was pretty manly." He turned to Izuku at the last sentence. Izuku blushed a little, rubbing his arm that had a burn scar over it.

"It wasn't very well planned, and it was really dangerous. I could've seriously hurt Star or Ochaco!"

He frowned a little, and Kirishima grinned widely.

"See! This is what I'm talking about! What a modest guy!"

The other students nodded, which only made Izuku more embarassed, and Katsuki grew more angry. Tsuyu looked at Katsuki, expressionless.

"You aren't very coopertive or nice. It won't help you very far in the hero game."

Katsuki's veins popped from his forehead, but instead of screaming and trying to kill the frog teen, he spun around in his seat, and looked out the window with an angry expression. Mina groaned.

"Jeez, what's that guy's deal anyway?"

Star shrugged. "I've only known him for like 10 months! He's always been like that as far as I know."

Izuku sighed. "Katsuki can be kind of abrasive, but I think he means well."

He didn't say a word, but Katsuki grit his teeth when he heard the little bastard trying to stick up for him. It really pissed him off.

The bus came to a stop, and Aizawa stood up.

"We're here."

He walked off the bus, and the students followed after. They entered the huge, dome-shaped building, and Izuku's eyes shone as he looked around in awe.

"Woah! This place is huge!"

Star nodded. "This is pretty cool!"

Then, someone walked up the stairs to meet them at the entrance. Izuku and Star had stars in thier eyes.

"It's Thirteen! He's one of the best rescue heros to come out of UA!"

Star just mumbled under her breath. "Space man..."

Thirteen spread his arms wide, gesturing to the entire building. "Welcome to the Unforseen Simulations Joint! Or USJ for short!"

A boy with red and white hair frowned. "I feel like that might be foreshadowing."

Thirteen continued. "Today you will be in groups of 5, each group taking a station in order to save the people caught up! The people will be training dolls that I have personally placed. There is ten of them per station, and you must find all ten before you're allowed to move on to the next zone!"

The students listened raptly, and Aizawa stepped forward.

"I will be selecting the teams."

A wave of groans sounded out. Teachers picked the worst teammates!

The shaggy teacher held up his hand. "I don't want to hear it."

The class quieted down, and Aizawa began to list off the teams.

"Team 1. That's Midoryia, Butterfly, Asui, Ashido, and Todoroki."

The five students gathered together, and waited as the rest of the teams were announced. Star grinned.

"This is gonna be soo much fun!"

Mina excitedly agreed, and Tsuyu spoke up.

"Has anyone noticed that Izuku and Star always seem to be on a team together?"

The group went silent, and Star shrugged. "We're best freinds."

They all nodded and agreed, turning around once Aizawa was done creating teams.

"So, each team is assigned to one area of the USJ. In each area, there are mannequins that you have to rescue from various situations. Failure to rescue all the mannequins in the alloted time means that you receive a failing grade for today. On my word, you'll all go to your areas. Ready? G-"

Aizawa was interrupted when the lights in the building flickered, and then went out. He frowned, and the students looked around in confusion. The teacher turned to Thirteen in confusion.

"What the hell happened out there?"

Thirteen shrugged. "I don't know. The radio signal is jammed too."

A noise sounded out from the middle of the room, and the heros all turned around, seeing a huge black portal spinning menacingly in the middle of the USJ. Soon, several people began to exit the portal, a man with messy blue hair and hands covering his body following behind them. He was slouched over, and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Kurogiri. Initiate phase one of the plan. And make sure you seperate the boy and the girl."

The misty form of a man floated from inside the portal, and over to the blue haired man.

"Understood. Remember, Tomura Shigaraki, we're here with a certain goal in mind."

Tomura waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry Kurogiri, I haven't forgotten."

Kurogiri made his way to the front of the building, where Thirteen was standing in front of the students, while Eraserhead handled the villians below.

"We can help!"

Thirteen shook his head. "I can't let you pass!"

Kirishima groaned. "But we can't jus-"

Someone yelled out. "Thirteen! On your six!"

The rescue hero spun around, and two students jumped forward, attacking the misty man that was coming towards him. However, they passed right through him.

Kirishima turned around. "What the hell? He's not solid!?"

The man opened a portal under him and Bakugo, and the two fell through. The class gasped in horror, and Thirteen popped the cap off of his finger. The mist man began to be sucked up into the suit.

Star watched in awe, and Izuku nodded. "Thirteen, the rescue hero. Quirk, Black Hole. He can suck up and break down any matter, and send it to the void."

Star mumbled under her breath. "That is soooo cool."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah it is!"

The misty man pulled back, and created a portal in front, and behind Thirteen, making his quirk activate on himself.

He quickly shut it off, but the damage had been done. Half of his body was absorbed by his own quirk, and he fell to the ground. The students quickly rushed forward. The misty man intercepted them, however, and opened several portals around them. Izuku, Tsuyu, and Star flew into one, and watched as they were seperated. Kirogiri shut the portals, and nodded.

"Phase 1 complete."

Ochako, Kaminari, and Tenya were the only students left with Thirteen. Kaminari went to attack the villian, but Tenya stopped him.

"Don't go anywhere. We have to get Thirteen to safety!"

The blonde opened his mouth, but then closed it and nodded.

"Okay, yeah. Priorities."

Ochako knelt beside the hero. "Thirteen! Can you speak? Are you conscious?"

Thirteen spoke softly. "I'll be okay. You all need to get out of here and get help."

Kaminari spoke up. "I vote Iida. He's class president, and he's the fastest one of us."

The blue haired boy went to argue, but Ochako beat him.

"He's right, Iida! You're the only one that has a chance of getting someone in time so we can save everyone!"

He nodded. "Okay! I'll go then. Don't do anything reckless though! Just get Thirteen to safety!"

The speedster turned, and blasted out of the building. Kaminari turned to Ochako.

"You get him out of here. I'm going to help Mr. Aizawa."

He ran towards the battle area before Ochako could argue, and she just sighed. She used her quirk on the incapacitated hero, and lifted him up gently.

"Okay then. Let's get you out of here."

When Izuku was launched out of the portal, the first thing he noticed was that he was still in the USJ. He sighed in relief. That meant the others were more than likely here as well. The second thing he noticed was that he was rapidly falling towards the water. He braced for impact, and hit the water, plunging into it. Izuku opened his eyes, the a little bleary from the sting of the water. Luckily, he was a decent swimmer, and began to make his way to the top. Before he could though, he saw a shape making its way towards him, and quick. He began to panic a little, knowing he couldn't outswim the figure, who had the head of a hammerhead shark. Suddenly, something wrapped around his waist, and began dragging him out of the water. It pulled him up onto a boat, and he heard someone whistle.

"Wow. That's a pretty strong tongue you got there!"

He turned around, and saw that it was Star and Tsuyu, the frog girl having wrapped her tongue around him, and saving him. He quickly stood up.

"Thank you, Tsuyu!"

She blushed a little. "Please, just Tsu is fine. Ribbit."

Star grinned. "So, how was the water Deku?"

The green haired boy frowned. "Well, other than my now wet socks, we've got trouble."

Tsuyu looked over. "What kind of trouble?"

Izuku pointed towards the now several approaching figures in the water.

"Villians."

Star looked over the boat railing as well. "Oooooh. That kind of trouble."

They pulled back from the railing, and Izuku tapped his chin.

"Okay, we're going to need a plan..."

Tsuyu and Star watched as he began to go on one of his infamous mumble tangents. The frog girl turned to Star.

"Ribbit. Does he do that often?"

Star nodded. "Yup."

Tsuyu nodded as well. "It's kind of cute."

The interdeminsional princess froze for a minute, before she relaxed. That was a weird reaction. Tsuyu was just pointing out the obvious. Wait, wh-

Her musings were cut off when Izuku suddenly yelled.

"I've got it!"

They both looked at him, and he began explaining his plan.

"Okay, look. Star, I need you to make a huge net. Like, kind of sticky, and I need you to throw it in the middle of the water. Tsuyu, I need you to throw me up, and then grab Star and make a jump for it."

Tsuyu gave him an interested look. "What's the plan then?"

Izuku got a determined look on his face. "I'm going to do what I do best."

Star and Tsuyu gave rose an eyebrow. "Break something in some awesome feat of strength?"

The green haired teen faltered a little bit. "Uh, not exactly what I was going for, but that's the idea. Let's just do it."

The two ladies shrugged, and Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Izuku's waist. The green teen held a hand up, signalling for her to wait, and then closed it into a fist.

"Now!"

Star held her wand up, and yelled her spell. "Super Sticky Villian Net Supreme!"

The wand shot out a net, and it landed in the middle of the villians. They all gave it an odd look, before chuckling.

"Hey girly! You missed!"

Izuku yelled again. "Tsuyu!"

She threw him into the air, and spoke as well. "Really! Just call me Tsu!"

Once he flew up, she grabbed Star, and hopped to shore. Izuku positioned himself above the water, and facing the direction that Tsuyu and Star went. His finger coursed with the power of One for All, and he let loose a devastating gust of wind with a single flick. At his angle, he flew backwards, and the water began to violently swirl, capturing the villians in the sticky net as they struggled to escape the whirlpool. Once it cleared, the tied up villians bobbed to the top, loudly complaining about their situation. Izuku sighed. None of them would drown or anything, and the police can handle them when they arrived. As he flew through the air, he felt something wrap around his foot, and looked down to see Tsuyu's tongue. She pulled him down, and safely set him down at the waters edge. He stood up, and dusted himself off, wincing at his broken finger. He looked over to his two classmates.

"Star, Tsuyu. You two alright?"

Star grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Yup! Fit as a fiddle!"

Tsuyu nodded. "I'm fine."

Izuku nodded. "Good, now we just have to get back with Mr. Aizawa and the rest of the cl-"

He stopped talking when an eerie voice sounded out from behind him.

"Oho. What do we have here."

He turned around, and saw a man with shaggy blue hair standing there. There were gloved hands covering his body, with a large one shrouding his face. He stood unassuming, slumped over, with his hands in his pockets. Izuku wasn't fooled though. Something about the man was off, and he didn't want to get anywhere near him. Beside him, the misty portal man stood-floated?- menacingly. He turned to the blue haired man.

"Those are three of the UA students I portaled away. Be mindful of what you do here, Shigaraki. All Might is our priority."

Shigaraki shrugged. "Oh, lighten up Kurogiri. Maybe I should take out some low level enemies, before the big boss arrives."

Izuku froze. "Guys, we've got to move!"

He watched as the man, Shigaraki, began to move.

"NOW-"

He had barely finished the word, and the man was already there, and his hand was encompassing Tsuyu's face. The frog girl watched in horror, as he grabbed her face.

Nothing happened.

The man pulled back. "Hmmm. That's weird."

He turned around, and all of their gazes fell upon their teacher, being pinned to the ground. His hair was up, and his eyes were red, showing that he had activated his quirk. Izuku looked at the thing that was pinning him down.

It really was the best way to describe it. A _thing_. It had seemingly black feathers, and a huge beak with human teeth. It's eyes were small and beady, and its brain was bulging from its skull, fully exposed. The next thing Izuku noticed was that the thing was _absolutely huge_. If he had to compare it to anything, he'd say that he was almost as bulky as All Might, which was Goddamned terrifying. The thing slammed Aizawa's already bleeding head into the concrete, and Izuku didn't hesitate to move. He grabbed Star and Tsuyus' hands, and ran in the opposite direction. Shigaraki noticed, and frowned.

"Nomu, can you please not let them get away."

Suddenly, the huge thing was in front of them, and they all had to skid to a stop. It went to grab them, but it got held back with a familiar white scarf. The erasure hero had shakily risen to the ground, and was using his carbon fiber scarf to keep the huge thing away from them.

"Get out of here!"

They didn't hesitate, and began to run in the opposite direction. The misty man from before suddenly appeared in front of them, and Star groaned.

"Can you guys seriously just go away?"

She pointed her want at him, but before she could utter a spell, he was on the ground, and a familiar spikey haired teen was on top of him.

"I knew you had a weak spot, you bastard. This is the only part of you that's covered, so it must be touchable."

The man grunted. "Get off of me, child, or I'll have no choice but to-"

Bakugo let out a warning explosion. "I wonder what would happened if I blew this flimsy armor of yours to smithereens?"

Kurogiri sounded incrediolous. "You wouldn't! You're bluffing!"

A stronger explosion rang out. "You really want to go and test that? I'll blow you up so bad that they'll be picking up peices of you up from over the entire USJ!"

Shigaraki chuckled. "Well, that's not very heroic."

Izuku turned to him. "You've been trying to kill us this entire time!"

The blue haired man shrugged. "Maybe, but you're all supposed to be heros. How come he can threaten my guy, and it's fine, but if I threaten yours, I'm evil and need to be stopped. They must not be teaching you priorities very well at this 'esteemed establishment.'"

He kicked a small pebble out of the way, and shook his head.

"You heros think you can go around and beat up whoever you want, and there will be no consequences. The-"

"And you're much better?"

They all turned to Aizawa, who was still struggling to keep the reigns on the giant monster man.

"The things you claim, playing the victim. Really, if you wanted to make a change, you'd reflect that in your actions. You're just a child that thinks that the world owes him something."

Shigaraki chuckled. "Erasurehead. You know, I like you. You're very no nonsence, and you don't really like the spotlight. It'd be a shame to kill you here today."

He scratched his neck. "But I guess I can while I'm at it."

He began to walk over to him, and he saw Aizawa move. He held his hand up, and pointed to the monster.

"Ah ah ah. You do that, and my Nomu here might break free and get your students. Can't let that happen, can we?"

Aizawa grunted, and Shigarak walked closer. Shigaraki reached him, and placed his full hand on the erasure hero's elbow, and it began to fall apart. Aizawa grunted in pain, and Izuku couldn't watch anymore. He coated his legs in One for All's power, and launched forward, punching towards Shigaraki. When he made a connection, he didn't feel a thing. He looked at his arm, and was shocked to see that it wasn't broken. He looked at what he hit, and it definitely was not Shigaraki.

The Nomu stared down at him, completely unaffected by his attack. While this was definitely not a good situation, it gave Mr. Aizawa a perfect opportunity to knock Shigaraki away. Izuku, however, was now at the mercy of the huge Nomu. The bird creature towered over him, and was about to land a punch directly on him, before something wrapped itself around him.

"Super long rainbow ribbon!"

Star yanked back, and Izuku came flying towards her. She caught him, and set him on the ground. He turned to her, and smiled.

"Thanks for the save, Star."

She smiled, and blushed a little. "No problem!"

Izuku shifted his attention back to the villians. Shigaraki groaned.

"Well, that just wasn't fair. I was distracted!"

He rose, and dusted himself off. "That's no matter. Nomu, take care of-"

"Fear not! For I am here!"

They all turned to the entrance, and saw the hulking form of All Might there, loosing up his tie.

"And I'm pissed!"

Shigaraki groaned again. "This really isn't my day. Nomu, get All Might."

The big monster thing stepped forward, and All Might jumped down in front of it.

"So, you're the one who attacked my students."

Shigaraki spoke up from the back. "Well, it was kind of a joint effort, but pretty much yeah."

All Might frowned. "What's your intentions."

The blue haired man began a long speil about how hero society was backwards, and he wanted to kill All Might. All Might winked at Izuku.

"This is probably my favorite trick. Get the villian monologuing in time to kick his ass."

All Might smashed the Nomu, but it didn't have much effect. All Might nodded.

"So it's gonna be that way, huh?"

Kurogiri tried to speak up. "Tomura Shigaraki yo-"

Bakugo let off another explosion. "Shut it, mist for brains."

Kurogiri mumbled under his breath. "Just because it's true doesn't make it hurt any less."

Shigaraki finished strong, and held his hands in the air, panting slightly. "Wow, that felt great to get off my chest!"

Aizawa looked at him from where he was sitting on the ground, sipping a juice pouch. He finished it, and slipped it into his pocket.

"You've got some serious issues. You might want to see a psyciatrist."

Shigaraki looked around confused. "Wait. What happened?"

All Might laughed, and Shigaraki focused on him. "You were talking just long enough for me to blast your friend right through the roof!"

All the students stared in awe of All Might's feat of strength. Shigaraki was shaking in anger.

"No. No! It wasn't supposed to be this way! Kurogiri, come on. We've got to go. This is game over, for now. Grab the boy too."

Everyone froze, and All Might echoed what everyone was thinking.

"Grab the boy?"

A portal opened up under Izuku, and he gasped as he fell through. It shut before anyone could do anything, and Kurogiri and Shigaraki disappeared right after. All Might looked in terror at the spot where his young student had just fallen into a portal to God knows where. A sharp pain shot through his side, and he clutched his wound. That thing got a few good hits in, and he probably shortened his limit. Star collapsed to her knees where Izuku was.

"Izuku!"

Tsuyu put a hand on the princess' back. "Don't worry, Star. We'll find him."

Star shook her head. "I've got to call my mom."

She pulled out a pair of scissors, and created a portal of her own, and stepped through. It closed behind her, and everyone watched in surprise. Bakugo stood up.

"What's the damn deal with all these portals. Come on, frog eyes. Let's go see what our classmates are doing."

He glanced at the steaming form of All Might, before roughly grabbing Tsuyu, and making her follow him. Aizawa walked beside towards the man.

"That was much too close for comfort."

All Might spoke low. "I've got to find him, Aizawa. There's no way of knowing what they could be doing to him right now."

The black haired man looked to the spot that his student was previously sitting, and sighed.

"I know."

Once Bakugo and Tsuyu reached the others, they asked how they were. Bakugo drove them off with a 'I'm perfectly fine you fucking rejects! Don't you dare pity me,' while Tsuyu actually answered their questions.

"We're fine, thanks to All Might, and Izuku's quick thinking."

Iida walked up, his glasses glinting in the sunlight. "Speaking of Midoryia, where is he."

The rest of the class mirrored this sentiment, some more concerned than others.

Tsuyu frowned. "He was captured by the villians. Star disappeared on her own. Said she had to call her mom. If I had to guess, she went home."

The class was in shock to hear that one of their classmates had been captured. Iida tried to keep everyone in high spirits, and it worked somewhat. The class still had hope that the pros could find Izuku. The villians had escaped, but they'd find them AND Izuku.

Little did they know that Izuku was nowhere near Tomura Shigaraki, and his League of Villians.

Izuku fell to the ground, and the first thing he noticed was that _ow, that really hurt_. The next thing he noticed was that both of his legs were worthless, probably from when he launched at Shigaraki. Then, he noticed he was in a glass cage, in a well lit castle. On the other side of the cage, stood a familiar man dressed in a suit and tie.

Who also happened to have the features of a lizard.

Izuku looked in shock. "Hey, I remember you! I accidently bumped into you on the way home!"

The man nodded. "Yes, I do recall that. That's actually why you're here, in fact."

The green haired teen gave him a confused look. "What do you mean."

He held a hand up. "Straight to business, I see. Before that however, allow me to introduce myself. It's only polite."

He opened up the cage, and held out his hand. Izuku cautiously shook it.

"My name is Toffee."

"Izuku Midorya."

They stopped the handshake, and Toffee bowed. "It's very nice to meet you, Izuku Midoryia."

He rose, and pulled something out from the table behind him.

"Now," he placed the plate on the table.

"Would you like something to eat?"

 **AAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! I know, I'm such a tease. I make you wait for months for a new chapter, just to make it a cliff hanger. Honestly, I wanted to continue it into Storm the Castle, but I think that I gave you too much as is. It's better to split the chapter in two, than have it all crammed in, and be less methodical and planned out. This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever wrote though, so I'll give all of you that. I'm back in the game baby! I'll try to get one of my other stories finished (there's like one or two chapters left) and then this bad boy is gonna get the monday spot! You know what that means! A scheduled work day for me to work on new chapters for this, that will come out every week or two! Of course, we'll see how long that takes these lazy bones, but there's hope for me yet! Junior year baby, this is the one where I get back on track! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it, follow if you want to see what happens next, and leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter! Stay frosty, my friends, and as always...**

 **See You on the Flip-Side~Nicholas Friar**


	9. The Deal

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Nicholas Friar here, bringing you the 9th chapter of My Hero vs the Forces of Evil! Happy 2019 everybody! I'm finally freaking back guys! Yes, I know after...3 months? Of absolutely nothing, I've finally decided to come back and finish this chapter that I have had sitting in my documents since November! Ah, and speaking of which, my schedule. After I finished The Gem of Time, I involuntarily took a little break from writing anything. Ah, a break that lasted way longer than it needed too, and is actually just me fancily saying that I got really bad writer's block, and then got really lazy, or maybe the other way around, or maybe both at the same time. Also, I'm tired of waiting for Svtfoe Season 4. Can we hurry that up please? I mean, I know no one that works on that show is reading this (if they are, holy crap dude hey whats up), but I just wanna say. Anyway, I got way off subject there. Schedule! Here's is the new and improved (and hopefully lenient enough for me to actually follow) schedule!**

 **Monday-My Hero vs the Forces of Evil; Update span is 1-2 weeks**

 **Wednesday- Hero of the New Age; Update span is 1-2 weeks**

 **Friday- Great Fairy Tail; Update span is 1-2 weeks.**

 **And, I may actually update a day later than scheduled, just because sometimes I don't finish the chapter on time, because usually I work on these late at night, and I'm getting old, and I get tired quicker, and can't stay up as late anymore. I know, Junior year of highschool, and I'm already over the hill. It's rediculous. Anyway, I've talked long enough. So, without further ado...READ ON!**

Izuku carefully watched the lizard man carefully, as he sat down on the other side of the table, where he had placed the sandwhich. They sat in silence for a moment, before Toffee nodded towards the plate.

"Seriously, try it. I'm sure you're hungry."

Izuku eyed the food wearily, before picking it up, and taking a bite. He chewed tentatively, before slowly realizing something. It was probably the best sandwhich he had ever tasted in his life. He set it back on the plate.

"That was surprisingly good."

Toffee nodded. "Well, they are very hard to come by. Anyways, I'm sure you're curious as to why I've brought you here."

The green haired teen nodded. "Yeah. Am I a hostage? Obviously, you want me alive, otherwise you would've killed me long before now. Is this a ploy to get to the heros? You're obviously affiliated with the League of Villians, and the-"

The lizard held up his clawed hand, where he was missing a finger Izuku noted, and cut the teen off. "Nothing like that. In fact, I was only using that League to get to what I needed. My plans have nothing to do with them. In fact, it's your help that I could use."

Izuku rose an eyebrow. "How so?"

Toffee leaned back, and crossed his legs. "Well, you're a rather forward thinking young man. The heroic type, the one that wants to help anyone in need, no matter what. Well, where I'm from, that kind of thinking is very rare to come across."

The teen frowned. "What do you mean."

The lizard leaned forward, and put down a book. Izuku looked at it, and his eyes widened when he saw it.

"Mewnipendence Day."

He remembered Star telling him about something like that, but he couldn't recall the exact details. However, he did remember that it basically told the story of Star's family, and thier settlement in their home of Mewni. He looked back up to Toffee.

"Isn't this about the history of Mewni?"

The lizard nodded. "Why, yes it is. I assume you know because of the Princess?"

Izuku was slightly surprised. "You know Star?"

Toffee waved his hand. "Not personally, but I have met her mother."

The green haired teen nodded, and Toffee opened up the book.

"Now, the book tells us that the Mewmans chased away the evil monsters and they got their land as a reward. That's the gist at least."

Izuku nodded, looking at the pictures depicting battles between what seemed to be normal people, and then an assortment of animal like creatures. Toffee closed the book.

"What it doesn't tell us, however, is that it wasn't much of a war at all. In fact, it was more of a massacre. The Mewmans chased us out of our homeland, and slaughtered countless of our innocents. They paint these monsters they slaughtered as evil, and suddenly it's all okay. Even to this day, we are still heavily descriminated against. We live in excessive poverty, and with the increasing descrimination, food is becoming much harder to come by, as Mewmans live on the most fertile lands."

The green haired teen was definitely surprised. He would have never expected that. Suddenly, all the times Star described her exploits of fighting monsters on her homeworld were bathed in a new light, and Izuku felt something at his core. Descriminated against for no other reason than that they were stronger than them? He frowned, and clenched his fist. He knew how that felt. He looked up to Toffee.

"That's horrible. No one deserves that."

Toffee nodded. "I had a feeling you'd feel that way. You see, I've been looking at your home for a while now, and I've noticed something."

He looked at Izuku. "You have a lot of the same problems, don't you?"

A chill ran down his spine. He didn't say it explicitly, but he felt like suddenly Toffee knew a whole lot more than he let on. He nodded.

"Y-yes. We do, in some aspects."

Toffee nodded. "I've also noticed the people like you, Mr. Midoryia. People that don't have any personal bias against someone. People that are willing to help anyone, and see the good in anyone. It certainly shows, in your society of heros. That's why I specifically sought you out. Not only do you have these qualities, but you are very close with someone very important on Mewni."

Izuku narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with Star."

The lizard held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Nothing, nothing. I want you to watch her carefully though, and try to sway her view on monsters. She is very blinded by her history, and I feel like she may change her mind about us, given the chance."

Izuku relaxed, but still watched the lizard. "So you just want me to talk to her."

Toffee nodded, and Izuku sighed. He looked up, a determined look on his face.

"I want to be a hero one day, and in order to do that, I have to help anyone that needs helping."

He held his hand out.

"I'll help you, Mr. Toffee."

The lizard smiled, and returned the hand shake. "I appreciate your compliance greatly, the future Hero of Monsters, Izuku Midoriya."

When Star emerged from her portal, she went directly to her mirror. She rapidly hit some buttons on the side of the mirror, and tensely waited for her mother to answer her. After a few seconds, her mother answered, seemingly in the middle of being groomed by some staff.

"What is it dear, can't you-"

She froze when she saw Star's panicked face. "What happened?"

The princess spilled about how they had been attacked at the USJ, and how Izuku had been captured when the Villians had retreated. Star ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't even know where to start, so I just called you. It was all I could think of."

Queen Moon's expression was soft, as she looked at her daughter.

"Come to the castle. I think we can find a way to track Izuku, that way we can rescue him."

Star looked up, and nodded, determined.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

She turned, opened a portal with her demensional scissors, and stepped through. Next thing she knew, she was standing in the middle of her mother's bedroom, where said mother was looking through a large book. Star approached her, and saw that the book was full of spells. Star raised an eyebrow.

"There's a second magical spellbook?"

Moon peered over her shoulder. "Oh, there are hundreds of them. The one you have is just the most important one."

Star nodded. "Ah, okay. So what's this one about."

The Queen of Mewni continued to flip through the book. "Well, it's a book your father got me for my birthday one year. At the time, I thought a book of hunting spells was a little bit useless to me, but it can come in handy from time to time. I certainly used it when you were first learning to walk. You'd completely disappear for hours."

Star blushed, before she noticed a spell. She pointed at it quickly.

"How about that one, "The Scrying GPS Spell?"

Moon looked at the spell. As she read it, she began to nod.

"Hmm, I think this very well may work. Star, I need you to grab a scrying bowl out of the kitchen, and some water."

Star rose an eyebrow. "Why are they in the kitchen?"

Moon frowned. "You're father thought they were woks, and tried to cook corn out of them. Luckily, they were cast iron, so they are still good to use. They also cook very good corn."

Star nodded again. "Ah, okay."

She ran out of the room, and Queen Moon began reading the directions of the spell.

UA was having a field day as far as paperwork was concerned. The media was holding the school to a flame, not only for having a security breech where several students' lives were in danger, but also losing one Izuku Midoriya to a band of Villians. That had definitely been the crowning failure on UA's part, and All Might, or Yagi Toshinori as he's known by some, was feeling that more than anyone. He sat quietly near the window in a coffee shop that was near the school, and he was looking at online articles, bashing UA for what was already dubbed, "The USJ Incident." He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He had failed Izuku as his mentor, and he hadn't heard a thing from Tsukauchi. Of course, it had been several hours, but he probably needed more time. About that time, his phone went off, and he hurriedly answered.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice answered him back.

"Hey, All Might, can you step outside for a moment?"

He recognized the voice of the young Miss Butterfly, and he frowned.

"Miss Butterfly? What is it that I need to step outside for?"

She was quiet for a second, and then she spoke up.

"We found Izuku, and we may need your help."

Yagi immediately jumped out of his seat, much to the surprise of the people around him. He blushed in embarassement for a moment, before going outside. On the side walk, Star stood there, looking a little nervous, and she was standing beside what looked like some kind of portal. Once she spotted him, she gestured for him to come over.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time!"

He nodded, and stepped through the portal with the blonde princess. When they stepped out, they seemed to be in a huge, elaborate castle. Before him stood a tall, regal looking woman, with tall blue hair. Yagi looked over to Star.

"Who is that?"

Star looked at him. "Oh, that's my mom, Queen of Mewni."

The blonde man jumped, and bowed quickly. "My apologies."

Moon waved him up. "Oh, no need for that, Mr. Might."

The hero blushed. "Please, just call me Yagi."

The Queen nodded. "Very well then, Yagi. I've heard much about you from Star. I must say, I am impressed by your exploits."

He blushed again. Man, he hadn't blushed this much since Junior Prom. The memory itself was enough to send his face red. He shook the though away, and looked towards the two.

"So, you found Young Midoriya?"

Star nodded. "Yeah, we used a scrying bowl to find his location."

All Might frowned. "Where is he?"

The blonde princess looked around a little nervously. "That's the thing. He's directly in the middle of monster territory. The monsters have him hostage, and are keeping him there."

Yagi frowned deeper. "What's the plan then?"

Izuku let go of Toffee's hand, and the lizard was about to say something else, but he was interrupted by a monster coming up behind him, and alerting him.

"Sir Toffee, there are three unidentified Mewmans heading towards the Headquarters."

Toffee frowned sligtly. "Well, I can't say that I am surprised. Izuku, that is most likely Star and her mother. Remember what I told you to tell them."

Izuku frowned as Toffee left the container. "What are you going to do?"

The lizard man put his coat on, and straightened his tie.

"Well, I don't think they'll want to take the diplomatic approach to all of this, so I'm going to give them a show. Izuku, I need you to keep our little deal a secret, please."

Izuku frowned. "Wouldn't it be easier to tell them?"

Toffee grinned. "I've got a plan."

The green haired teen's frowned deepened, as he watched the lizard man sit down at a long table, and simply watch the front door. It didn't take much longer than a few minutes, and suddenly three figures came busting through the front door. Izuku saw Star in the middle, and Queen Moon on the left, but then the figure on the right seemed to be a bit more...familiar.

"All Might?"

The dust cleared, and the hulking mass of a man that All Might was stood at full height. Toffee seemed slightly impressed, and then All Might moved at mach speed across the room, and punched the lizard man in the gut. Meanwhile, Star was trying to break Izuku free from the huge glass casing that he was trapped in. Moon was with All Might, both of which fighting Toffee. Suddenly, Izuku heard the glass shatter, and Star suddenly grabbed him out of it. Strangely, the glass remade itself as Izuku left, seemingly growing a half-inch thicker. When he stood outside of the cage, Star embraced him in a huge hug, and he blushed a bright red.

"I was worried about you, Deku."

Izuku returned the hug, and by now both teens were red. "Thank you."

They separated, and they saw that All Might had gone back to his skinny form, and Queen moon had let her hair down. Izuku frowned.

"Where did Toffee go."

All Might frowned. "He left. Made a huge portal, and closed it behind himself."

Izuku nodded, and Queen Moon sheathed her sword.

"Well, we got Izuku, so I'd say it was a victory. Even if Toffee escapes us today."

Star jumped in the air, and let out a loud "WHOOP!" and they laughed at the blonde's enthusiasm. Izuku smiled, but it fell when he looked back, remembering the deal he had made with Toffee.

He had a feeling that it was about to get very complicated.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND I'm CUTTING HER THERE! So, what did you guys think? Worth the wait? I'm super tired now! I'm honestly surprised with how smoothly this chapter came out. Now, i feel like the characters may be a little off, because I'm so rusty, so please tell me if you notice that! Also, Toffee and Izuku made a deal! Is the lizard swindling our poor young hero, or does he have good intentions, and is just quiet about his methods? I guess we'll find out, next time! So, stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nicholas Friar**


	10. Season 2! Back in the Groove, Baby!

**HELLO EVERYONE! Nick Foolery here, bringing you the 10th chapter of My Hero vs the Forces of Evil! Yeah, I know, I changed my name again. It's to signify that I'm finally changing. Anyways, the story. Okay, since the last two episodes were pretty much the end of Season 1 of both MHA and SvtFoE, we're gonna ease real nicely into Season 2, starting with this week's chapter! Basically, what I'm saying is that it's gonna be more easygoing for this chapter, and maybe the next one. Also, have I mentioned that we have hit over 20,000 views on this story? And over 200 followers? And almost 200 favorites? Because that's freaking nuts. I'm honestly super suprised that this story has taken off like it has. I'm the only one writing this crossover, and I feel like there is a ton of potential here. I'm so lonely, if anyone wants to write a SvtFoE and MHA crossover, please join me. Join me. Brethren. Please. Seriously, I'll even help you like make ideas and stuff, I want more people in this category. Okay, I kind of went off on a tangent there. So, I won't waste your time anymore. Without further ado...READ ON!**

Izuku had felt off the entire time that they had been on Mewni. After they rescued him, they went back to Butterfly Castle, and Queen Moon treated them to a huge meal of corn. All Might decided to go early, due to the fact that corn would upset is digestive system, beyond what was already wrong with it. King River seemed a little disappointed, as he had wanted to talk to the Professional Hero, but he got over it relatively quickly. Izuku stayed with Star, and continuously thanked Queen Moon, who seemed to be a little caught off guard by the excessive gratitude.

"No, really. It's quite alright."

Izuku had blushed, and Star had nudged him and laughed. Speaking of the blonde princess, she had been especially excited to have him back from Toffee, showing her joy to see the hero in training alive and well with a huge smile on her face, and giving him hugs here and there. Izuku would turn red each time it happened, and return the gesture best he could. However, he couldn't get the conversation that he and Toffee had out of his mind.

"I want you to watch her carefully though, and try to sway her view on monsters. "

He looked up to the Matriarch of Mewni, a serious expression adopted on his face.

"Queen Moon, who exactly is Toffee?"

The lighthearted mood suddenly shifted, and Queen Moon adopted a conflicted look.

"He's been an enemy of Mewni for a very long time. He's responsible for thousands of deaths of innocent Mewmans, including my parents before me."

Izuku hadn't expected that at all. "I-i'm sorry."

She waved her hand in dismissal. "No worries. It was a very long time ago."

Queen Moon stood from the table, and excused herself from the meal, leaving Star and Izuku alone with King River. The short statured man looked in the direction that his wife departed to, and turned around with a sigh.

"Never-mind her, boy. Toffee is the cause of some very...unpleasant memories for Moon. I believe I can give you a better answer though. You see, several years ago, before Moon and I were married, there was a long and bloody war that the Mewmans waged with the Septarians, which is the race that Toffee is a part of. He led their armies as their General, and was widely known as the strongest of them, with his healing ability-which all Septarians had to a degree- being the fastest that any had ever seen. He was responsible for the death of Moon's parents, which included the former Queen."

Izuku nodded. When Toffee had spoke of the war between Mewmans and Monsters, he must have been referring to a much older battle, that he didn't participate in. River wasn't finished with his tale however.

"Moon went out into battle one day, after a particularly bad council meeting, and managed to drive Toffee and his monsters away with a spell that permanently severed his middle finger. We haven't heard from him since, so it is strange that he's come from the shadows now."

Star grinned. "Don't worry Dad! If we see that guy, we'll show him! He's gonna get it!"

Izuku chuckled at Star's antics, but went silent when he thought about Toffee's instructions. If he was able to talk to the lizard man, he would definitely ask him about these things.

The blonde princess noticed that Izuku went quiet. She looked down to the boy, and gave him a concerned look.

"Hey, Deku? You okay?"

Izuku looked up, shaken from his thoughts. He gave a sheepish smile. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff. Hey, we should probably head out. We do have school tomorrow after all!"

He gave Star a small smile, and she groaned.

"Ugh, fine. We always have school!"

Izuku laughed. "Well, it's a weekly thing so."

She said goodbye to her father, and opened a portal. Izuku went through first, and Star frowned. Something was bothering him pretty good.

He wasn't even mumbling at all.

To say that Mrs. Midoriya had been overjoyed to see that her son had come home safe and sound had been an understatement. She practically tackled the boy when he came through the dimensional portal that led directly into their apartment living room. Tears streamed down her face, and Izuku looked like he could barely breath.

"OH MY BABY! NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

Izuku wheezed. "O-of c-ourse m-om. Can you please l-let go pl-please?"

She suddenly let go, and apologized again. Izuku just gave a sheepish smile, and rubbed his neck. Star giggled at their family resemblance, and the two retreated to their rooms to prepare for bed.

When Izuku walked into his room, he pulled out his phone, and noticed that he had a message from an unknown number. He opened the message, and read it.

"Hello Izuku. I do hope you remember our deal. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

He frowned. It was clearly Toffee, how he got a phone, no less his number, was a mystery to him, but he wasn't concerned with that. He got straight to business.

"King River told me that you led a Siege on Mewni and killed thousands of innocents. Care to explain?"

There was a few seconds of delay, but he got a message relatively quickly.

"Ah, yes. That. Well, I will take responsibility for those actions, which were very poor choice. I was much younger than, and had a much different attitude about it then. My failure there opened my eyes however. I know I must be much smarter about this than I initially was."

Izuku frowned. So it was true.

"So, you did murder innocents."

Toffee responded nearly immediately.

"Yes, it was a war."

The green haired teen paused. Toffee definitely had a point there. Even his home country had participated in several wars, and did some pretty questionable things. That was war though, and if Izuku could help it, he'd like to focus on saving people than the alternative. He sighed, and continued to message Toffee. He did have one more question after all.

"What about the League of Villains?"

There were a few seconds, and then his phone buzzed with a new message.

"I don't work with them anymore. They were just a means to get to you, Mr. Izuku Midoriya. Now, we are in Phase 2 of my plan."

Izuku admitted that Toffee was definitely a shady character. However, there was something there, that truly wanted to help people, and Izuku sensed it. It reminded him of himself. Discriminated against because he had no power, while there was nothing he could do about it. He had to keep this under wraps though, at least until the time was right.

Izuku typed back to Toffee.

"Okay. That's all I need to know for now then."

There was a few more things he probably could have asked the Sepatarian, but he was honestly tired, and he did have school the next day. He couldn't be late, or fall asleep in class. The mere thought of that caused him to shiver a little bit. Star couldn't care less about those things, though. He laid down on his pillow, his last thoughts before he drifted off being of the blonde inter-dimensional princess.

Similarly, in the other room, Star also went to sleep, pondering on Izuku's strange behavior.

When Star rolled out of bed the next morning, she noticed that she had actually managed to get up on time. She got dressed, and walked out of her room, noticing that Izuku was sipping coffee with his mother. He grinned towards her.

"Good Morning, Star! I made you some coffee!"

At the mention of the delicious bean juice that made her go fast, Star sprinted forward, and quickly snatched up the cup, downing the scalding liquid in a few gulps. Mrs. Midoriya gave her a sheepish look.

"I'll never understand how she can do that."

Izuku merely took a sip of his coffee, and grinned. "Well, she IS Star Butterfly."

Star winked, and stuck her tongue out. "The one and only."

The green haired teen chuckled, and Star could smell mint and lavender wafting off of her, meaning that he had already gone for his morning run and taken a shower, getting dressed afterwards. She grinned.

"Well, I'll never understand how you can get up and go run and then get home and shower, all before I even get out of bed. It's way too early."

Mrs. Midoriya laughed. "Well, she's got you there, Izuku."

Izuku grinned sheepishly. "Fair enough."

He finished his coffee, and the two of them left the apartment in high spirits, heading towards U.A. with smiles on their faces. Star noticed that Izuku was behaving much more normally now, so just chalked up his abnormalities from yesterday to him being shaken after being taken by Toffee. Maybe she should ask later?

Izuku thought about his conversation with Toffee the entire way to school, but he didn't make it clear. It wasn't deep thought, just a replay of the conversation over and over, trying to find any falsities in Toffee's demeanor. He was shaken out when Star yelled to Mina Ashido, who was walking towards the entrance of the school at about the same time that they were. She smiled, and ran over, and the two girls gave a friendly embrace, like they'd known each other for years. Then Mina turned to him, and smiled.

"And it's good to see you in one piece as well Midoryia! We had heard on the News that All Might had saved you from the Villains, but they didn't go into much detail!"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty scary."

She didn't press anymore, and the three of the students walked into UA together.

When they all settled down in class, Mr. Aizawa stood at the front of the class.

"After the USJ Incident, we decided to up the ante a bit in our curriculum. That, combined with the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival, we will begin to go over more complicated and challenging things, starting today with one of the most important parts of being a hero. In fact, we have a guest teacher that will doing my jo-I mean, speaking to the class, about this."

The class clamored quietly, nervous about their training, and Aizawa continued.

"Today you will be-

"HELL EVERYONE! WHO'S READY TO CHOOSE THEIR HERO NAMES?!"

"...choosing hero names."

Midnight busted into the room, in full costume, ready to help the students choose hero names. Aizawa just sighed, and lowered himself into his sleeping bag.

"I really need to quit this stupid day job..."

No one heard him, as they all excitedly discussed their hero names. Midnight quickly gained control of the class, and she explained the day's activities.

"You will all come up to the front of the class, and show me your names on the white board!"

The students all received white boards, and began to work on their names. Midnight went around, giving little tips and pointers to everyone. A few already knew their hero names, and Izuku was definitely feeling the pressure with all these really good names. He couldn't just so clearly rip off All Might, but he wasn't sure what he should go with. He heard something, and noticed Star leaned over, calling him.

"Izukuuuuu."

He looked over. "Yeah, what is it Star?"

She looked at the blank white board. "What should I do for my hero name?"

He paused. "Wait, aren't you gonna be Queen of Mewni one day?"

She paused as well. "Oh yeah..."

Suddenly her eyes lit up. "I can just do both!"

Izuku watched her jump out of her desk, and sprint up to the front of the classroom. She slammed her white board down, and strongly proclaimed her hero name to the class.

"QUEEN STAR!"

Everyone jumped at her volume, and Midnight nodded.

"What inspired that?"

She grinned. "Well, I am an inter-dimensional princess, who will be Queen of Mewni one day, so I figured I'd just do both. Thanks for the idea Deku!"

Izuku blushed, and Midnight shrugged, giving it her seal of approval. Some students went next, and it came down to only a few students. Iida and Todoroki had both just gone with their names, and Kaachaan had yet to pick a name that was suitable, and it seemed like they would need to put a rain check on him. Izuku was at a loss, and was tempted to just put his own name down, before he heard something again.

"Dekuuuuuu."

He turned to Star. "Yeah?"

She grinned. "I know you'll pick an awesome name."

He smiled warmly at the blonde, and his name became so suddenly obvious. He carefully wrote it out on the white board, and went to the front of the class, and flipped it around.

"Deku."

Star smiled, and the rest of the class cheered for the name. Izuku returned Star's smile, both knowing the inspiration.

Maybe things would be alright after all.

 **AAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! I know what you're thinking. Nick! What the heck?! This episode doesn't come until after the Sports Festival! And you know what I say to that? You are exactly correct and I am so stupid. I was already pretty much finished when I thought about it for a second, and I was just like "ugh what the heck." So I just went with it. Don't worry, the Sports Festival is definitely happening. And I've got some pretty big plans. Be excited. do it. Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind the hero names coming so early, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a great day guys, its like 1 am and im tired. Stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Foolery**


	11. Begin! The Sports Festival Act 1!

**HELLO EVERYONE! Your friendly jester Nick Foolery here, bringing you the 11** **th** **chapter of My Hero vs the Forces of Evil! It's been a little longer than I would've liked, but I'm finally back, and I have a lot more time on my hands. I have an entire hour and a half period where I'm not doing much of anything, so I have free time to write, so that's what I'll do! So here I am! I don't have a lot to say other than that Silver and Green is up if you'd like to go partake of that after this, so have fun, and READ ON!**

Izuku excitedly chatted with Star as they walked down the stairs of his apartment complex, making their way to UA. It had been a few days since the students had chosen their Hero names in class, and things were slowly and surely going back to normal. However, that normalcy would be short-lived with the upcoming UA High Sports Festival, which was said to start about noon today. In fact, this exact event is what Star and Izuku was currently discussing.

"So," Star began curiously, "what exactly is the Sports Festival. You've mentioned it before, but never explained it."

Izuku grinned, and began to explain the event. "It's basically the biggest event of the school year. All the first year students participate in it, and there's only one winner at the end. Usually there are a couple events to thin the herd, and then they start the most interesting part of the festival."

The green haired teen stopped, and his eyes shone with excitement. "The Tournament round."

Star rose an eyebrow." Tournament?"

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, the students left after the first two events face off for the first place spot. It's always the most exciting part of the festival, and I can't wait to see it this year!"

The interdimensional princess seemed to share his excitement, as her eyes glowed similarly, and she excitedly hopped up and down. "A whole part dedicated just to fighting? I love to fight!"

The two laughed excitedly, and boarded the train that would take them to their destination. While they were on it, they encountered one Mina Ashido, who grinned and patted the seat next to her when she saw them as well. They walked over and took a seat next to the excited pink girl, who turned to them with a grin.

"So, are the two of you excited for the Festival?"

Star returned the grin. "You bet we are! We've been talking about it all morning!"

Mina gave a laugh, and Izuku listened quietly as the two conversed. As they talked, however, Izuku's mind began to wander back to Toffee. He hadn't talked to the lizard man in a few days, not since he asked about the recent war that Star's mother had participated in. He glanced at Star, who was nodding in rapt attention as Mina spoke to her. He knew that she fought monsters on Mewni, but how much of that was really malicious racism, and not just the love of the fight? Maybe that's why Toffee wanted Izuku to go through Star in the first place. He saw that she had the obvious potential to lead the Monsters and Mewmans together. He gave a small sigh. He had to tell Star about his deal with Toffee. His heartbeat got a little faster, and he sighed again. It would have to wait until after the Sports Festival.

He nodded in determination, but what he hadn't realized in his deep thought, is that at the tail end of his thinking, he had begun to mumble, and caught the attention of Star for a split second. Once he had stopped, Star rose an eyebrow.

'Tell me what after the Sports Festival?"

She shrugged it off, deciding not to press the green bean any further. She knew that he was always a little nervous, and pushing him definitely wouldn't be good.

'Besides. He's way too cute to upset.'

She furrowed her brow. 'Wait wh-'

She couldn't ponder the thought any further, due to the train coming to a stop, signaling that it was time for them to get off. The group arose, and walked out the train, and encountered Uraraka and Iida. The five began to make small talk as they walked towards the school, and before long Star had completely forgotten what she had been thinking about before.

The hallways buzzed with excited energy from the students, who were all conversing about the upcoming Sports Festival. When the group arrived in Class 1-A, they noticed that Aizawa was sitting in a chair, with his feet propped up on his desk, while the students that were there were talking freely. Their teacher eyed them when they opened the door, and spoke when he saw the look of confusion on all of their faces.

"There's no point on having any instructional time. Just study or whatever, and in about an hour we'll leave to prepare for the Festival."

They nodded, and all went to their respective seats, continuing to talk to each other. After a few minutes, a knock on the door, and Iida got up to open the door. When it slid open, it could be seen that several students were standing there with looks of apprehension on their faces. At the front stood a boy with a smug grin and blonde hair.

"Hey there 1-A, you ready to lose today?"

Those words seemed to make their way directly to the resident hot-head of 1-A, Katsuki Bakugo, who immediately rose to his feet, and walked to the door.

"What the hell did you just say, bastard?"

Everyone else seemingly shrunk back away from the door, but the other boy stood there, unfazed.

"I said that we're gonna, for lack of better terms, _kick your ass today_ "

Bakugo looked at him deathly calm, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The boy began to sweat, but didn't drop the smug look.

" _I'll kill you."_

He dropped him, and turned around to walk back in the classroom. As he did, the blonde boy brushed his collar off, and grinned smugly.

"What? That's it? Empty threats and a scary look? I expected more honestly!"

Bakugo immediately spun around, his hands igniting violently as he tried to rush the blonde kid, but was stopped when Kirishima and Kaminari grabbed his arms. They looked pleadingly at Aizawa as he tried to get free, but the teacher simply shrugged, and leaned back more in his chair.

"Honestly, I don't care if he kicks that kid's ass. He's more of a pain than any of you are. He keeps leaving me letters."

They all gave Aizawa and the other kid a strange look, and Bakugo was almost free, when another kid pushed the blonde onto the ground. He was wearing a black hood that obscured most of his face. He looked around the class, before zeroing in on Star.

"Star Butterfly. I look forward to encountering you in the festival."

Then, as abruptly as he showed up, he left, leaving everyone perplexed as they wondered what that was about.

Star shrugged, and went back to talking to Mina, but Izuku's gaze lingered at the door, where the hooded kid had been previously standing. His heart began to beat a little bit faster, and he had a strange feeling of anger, or perhaps…

Jealousy?

Izuku shook his head, and went back to talking with his group, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off with that guy.

People piled into the stadium, excitedly watching as the students of UA milled about, preparing for the Sports Festival that was set to start in about 15 minutes. Izuku stood in his PE clothes, stretching before they got started. Star stood next to him, and twirled her wand excitedly.

"So, Izuku, what do you think the first event is?"

Izuku shrugged. "I don't know. They do something a little different every year. Last year they had a big dance off. Present Mic and Midnight judged. It was actually really cool."

Star nodded. "Oh, okay. Suspense, exciting."

The green haired teen chuckled, and stood up straight. He looked forward, and Midnight walked upon the stage, and grabbed a microphone.

"Students, faculty, guests, and viewers at home, welcome! The UA Sports Festival is about to begin. However, before we announce our first events, we'd like to have our top first year student say a few words!"

She motioned for Bakugo to come on stage, and the explosion user made his way up. He eyed the mic for a second, before looking at the crowd with a bored expression on his face.

"When I look out on the crowd of students before me, I see….a bunch of losers who are about to get their asses handed to them. I'm talking especially to you, you blonde haired extra."

The blonde kid that had come to the room earlier that morning looked slightly offended by the call out, before composing himself and regaining his smug grin. Bakugo ended his speech there, and walked off the stage. The people in the stadiums looked at each other, slightly confused, while Midnight rushed back to the stage in order to pick up the dropped ball.

"Thank you Mr. Bakugo! Heh he, uh, well…right! Our first event!"

She got back into the groove, and turned back to the students.

"This year's Sports Festival will be a little bit different from usual. All of you will still be competing for the top 100 spots, but instead it will be in a free-for-all obstacle course!"

The students clamored at this announcement, and looked at the screen, which showed clips from the course. Once the clips had all cycled through, Midnight turned back to the students.

"Now, you all have about 10 minutes to get to the starting point of the obstacle course, and Present Mic up there in the booth will tell you all when to go!"

At these words the students all made their way to the obstacle course, Star hopping alongside Izuku. She turned towards the green haired boy.

"Hey, I have a plan to get to the end, you want in?"

Izuku rose an eyebrow, before he shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna do it my own way."

Star nodded, and shrugged. "I figured I should asked. I didn't think you'd want to anyway."

The green haired teen chuckled. "Yeah. Good luck, Star."

She grinned back at him. "Good luck yourself, Deku!"

She got in her own starting position, and Izuku looked forward in determination. A couple of seconds of tense silence went by, before Present Mic yelled from the announcer's booth.

"BEGIN!"

Immediately, the students were in chaos. Star held her wand up, and summoned her Cloudy charm, and the two zipped away together. Then, Izuku noticed that the floor was quickly being covered in ice, and he hopped up, using a little bit of One for All in his legs. He winced, almost feeling the bruises forming on his ankles. He ignored the pain however, as he used the ice to slide past the students that had gotten stuck. He heard Present Mic announcing the happenings in an excited voice.

"And right out the gate, Star Butterfly is gone, and Shoto Todoroki has frozen most of his fellow students in place! But not all of them, and their hot on his tail!"

Todoroki looked back, and frowned slightly. "Well, I was hoping for more, but that will have to do."

He focused forward, and began to skate at a faster pace. He heared a voice beside him, as well as the familiar sound of explosions.

"Hey you half-and-half bastard! Come here and let me kick your ass!"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, when he noticed Star Butterfly floating above them all on a huge yellow cloud. He watched in disbelief, before sighing to himself.

"This is all a little to weird for me..."

Izuku ran at an even pace once he had gotten away from the ice, and he was still making good progress, definitely being near the top 20 people if he had to guess. As he ran, he noticed the giant zero pointer robots from the entrance exam. He blanched, and sighed.

"Well, this is convienient.:

He didn't want to risk hurting his arm, so instead of attacking any robots, he ran past the destruction that his classmates and other schoolmates were doing. A large piece of metal caught his eye, and he grabbed it, surprised by how lightweight it was for a giant peice of iron.

'That or I really have gotten a lot stronger.'

He slung it over his back, using some wires to tie it around his torso, and kept on running.

Present Mic excitedly jumped in his booth, and Aizawa snored lightly, a hat covering his face.

"Wow, look at those students go! Eijiro Kirishima and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu are destroying robots like its nothing! Shoto Todoroki and Katsuku Bakugo are still in the lead, and Star Butterfly has...disappeared?"

He looked on all the screens, but didn't see any sign of the interdimensional princess.

"Yeah, and I'll have a cheesburger. Uh, do you take silver coins?"

The Burger King drive through lady gave the girl on a cloud a confused look, before nodding dumbly. Star grinned, and handed her a handful, before winking.

"You can keep the change."

She sped off on her cloud, leaving the employee there with a handful of coins, and a look of pure confusion.

Izuku looked at the huge canyon before him nervously.

"How did they even?"

He shook his head, and steeled himself.

"No time, we gotta go."

He grappled a rope upside down, and started to crawl across, a determined look on his face.

Present Mic grinned, and pointed to the screen, and yelled, waking up Aizawa for a split second, who drearily looked around, before leaning back in his chair, and mumbling something about forgetting his soundproof headphones.

"It looks like Shoto Todoroki has finally reached our final segment! And with Katsuki hot on his heels! Literally!"

Bakugo grinned savagely as he propelled himself forward, chasing Todoroki as he froze the ground to get over the mines.

The ice boy growled, and mumbled to himself. "I know this is helping the other people, but I can't afford to take it slow..."

Star ate her hamburger happily, and looked down to cloudy.

"Hey cloudy, do you even know where the school is?"

The cloud metaphorically shrugged.

"It's somewhere around here I'm sure."

Star nodded, accepting that response, and went back to eating.

Izuku frowned, looking at the people carefully avoiding all the land mines, and suddenly had an idea.

'Boy am I glad that this metal was there for me to pick up. It was really convenient.'

He began digging up the mines, getting a lot of confused looks from the people that were passing him by. Once he had accumulated a pile that he deemed big enough, he prepared himself on one side of his metal, and jumped into the pile.

Present Mic was watching patientally, before something huge and loud caught his eyes. He looked forward an-

"HOLY WOW! IZUKU MIDORIYA JUST SKYROCKETED AHEAD OF THE ENTIRE COMPETITION!"

Aizawa actually jumped this time, and he slapped the back of Present Mic's neck.

"Lower the volume would you?"

Izuku flew through the air, and was about to land when he forgot that he didn't have much of a landing strategy. He frowned.

"Oh great."

Then he noticed that Todoroki and Bakugo were both right below him, and a plan once again began to formulate. He positioned himself to where his feet landed on his shoulders, and he hefted his sheet into the air.

"Sorry!"

He brought the metal down in a mighty blow, and used the energy from the blast to propell himself even further forward. He landed on the ground with a running start, and began to pump One for All into his legs. He quickly grabbed second gear, and was blasting forwards towards the finish line. He passed through the tunnel, and after a few seconds of darkness, he blasted through, and heard something he didn't think he'd hear.

"1st place! Izuku Midoryia!"

He stopped, panting, and poked his legs. He winced at the pain. Definitely bruised, but probably not fractured. He'd get Star to fix him up a little bit. Speaking of-

"Second place, Star Butterfly!"

He turned around, and saw Star hop off of Cloudy, and poof him away. She grinned at him and gave him a high five.

"Good job Deku! You didn't need my plan after all!"

He noticed the bag in her hand, and gave her a bewildered look.

"You went and got Burger King?"

Star nodded. "I got bored up there."

The green haired teen chuckled at her antics, and watched as Todoroki and Bakugo came in 3rd and 4th respectively. Katsuki growled at his rank.

"Deku bastard, Fish Bitch bastard, half-and-half bastard. I'll simultainiously kick all of your asses."

Of course, nobody heard them, and soon everyone that was moving on had entered the building, and turned to Midnight to await further instructions.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND I'm calling it there! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next one should be soon on the way! Hey, if you're interested, go check out my other Star vs and MHA story, Silver and Green! It's gonna be a little different from this one (a lot) so I hope you all like it! Anyways, stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **I'll See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Foolery**


	12. Sports Festival Act 2! Calvary Battle!

**HELLO EVERYONE! Your friendly jester, Nick Foolery here, bringing you the 12** **th** **chapter of My Hero vs the Forces of Evil! So, to recap, last chapter we did the race, which was a great time. Star did her thing, as normal, and now we have to Calvary Battle! Who's excited?! Okay, maybe not excited, but I hope you all enjoy the chapter anyway! READ ON!**

Midnight watched as the rest of the students began to file into the stadium. Once they were all present, she presented the ranks for the race, showing the top 100 people that would move on to the next round. As people looked at their rankings, she began to present the next event.

"Attention students!"

All of the students looked towards the X-Rated Hero, and waited as she continued.

"The next event will be a cavalry battle! Each of you will split into teams of four, and you'll be competing for the top four spots! Each of you will have a point value based on your rank in the race, going from 5 all the way to 1,000,000!"

Izuku froze, and looked at the leaderboard, which now had a 1,000,000 posted next to his first place rank. He gulped, and could feel the killing intent from everyone around him, all of them greedily mumbling about his 1,000,000 points. Well, everyone except for Star, who was still sipping on her drink. She turned to Izuku, and grinned.

"Hey Deku, you wanna be on a team?"

Izuku thought for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, we just have to find two more members."

Once Midnight said they had twenty minutes to get their teams together, the two began to hunt for more team members. Most people said no, scared of being on the same team as Izuku, due to the 1,000,000 point bounty that was on his head. Star walked up to her second best friend on Earth.

"Hey, Mina! Want to be on a team with me and Deku?"

The pink girl seemingly debated it for a moment, before shrugging, and grinning.

"Eh, what the heck. With you two, I'm sure it will at least be interesting~!"

Star laughed, and the two walked over to Izuku. Star waved at him, getting his attention.

"Hey, Mina said she'd join!"

Izuku grinned. "That's great! Now we just have to find one more person."

Katsuki growled, dragging Kirishima behind him, as the two looked for the two more teammates. The red head saw Uraraka, and turned to Bakugo.

"Hey, what about Uraraka?"

The explosion boy looked at her skeptically. "Pink cheeks?"

He thought for a moment, before stomping over to her.

"Gravity girl."

She jumped in surprise, and turned around, eyes wide when she saw Katsuki.

"Oh, Bakugo. Hey."

He looked at her, his permanent scowl boring into her soul. She began to sweat, and he finally spoke up.

"Join my team."

Her eyes widened again. "Uh wha?"

He frowned more. "What, don't want to? Think you're better than me, round face?"

She waved her hands, blushing a little at the nickname. "O-oh definitely not! I'm just surprised you want me on your team is all."

Bakugo scoffed. "I have a plan, and your quirk could be helpful."

She blushed a little, and agreed, while Kirishima gazed at the two in bewilderment. He had never seen Katsuki act so calm around someone, and even give a compliment, or at least as much of one as you could get from Bakugo. Neither of the other two seemed to notice, and before he could say anything, he was jolted out of his thoughts when someone approached them.

"You're Katsuki Bakugo, correct?"

They all turned, and saw the hooded figure that had come into the classroom and called out Star a few days ago, when Class 1-B declared war on them. Katsuki immediately glared at him.

"And what is it to you?"

The hooded figure held up his hands. "I want to be a part of your team. I understand you are planning on going after one Izuku Midoryia, correct?"

His voice had a bit of a sinister edge, and Bakugo gave him a skeptical look at the mention of his least favorite bastard.

"Why should I?"

The hooded figure held up a hand, and fire began to dance around his hands. "I can be of assistance to you. And I understand you're going after Shoto Todoroki as well? I could easily melt his ice. I have my own personal reasons as well."

Katsuki growled. "I'll let you be on my team, but if you cause us this game, I'll kill you."

He looked at the hooded figure venomously, but he simply shrugged it off.

"I suppose that is fair enough."

Katsuki nodded, and they all went to get their headbands that had their point values on them.

Izuku, Star, and Mina were still looking for their final teammate, but were not having any luck. Star groaned.

"Why doesn't anyone want to be on our teeeaaammmm?"

Izuku seemed to be at a loss. "Logically speaking, there should be at least one person left, who hasn't been selected to be on a team yet."

"There is."

Izuku jumped, and let out a very unmanly scream. The new comer gave him a confused look, and the green haired teen composed himself. He looked over, and saw that it was Tokoyami.

"Oh, Tokoyami, it's just you. You haven't been selected yet?"

The bird boy shook his head. "If you would have me on your team, I'd appreciate it."

Izuku nodded, and turned to Mina and Star. "I think you'd be a perfect addition. In fact, I've already got a plan."

"Time's up!"

Midnight announced that the time was up, and the students all gathered together in their groups, and faced her.

"Students, take your positions! Remember, the four teams with the highest point values will proceed to the next round!"

She held her riding crop in the air. "And…."

The students readied themselves for the upcoming event, waiting for Midnight to sound the start. Izuku fidgeted nervously, and Bakuogo's hands twitched angrily, as he watched Izuku from the other side of the arena.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as the riding crop came down, and made a loud snap, signifying that the event had started, people immediately began to chase each other, and steal other teams' headbands. Izuku's team, on the other hand, were very much on the defensive.

"Star!"

The blonde pointed her wand at the oncoming teams, and yelled.

"SUPER COTTON CANDY BARRIER!"

The teams slammed directly into it, the confectionary treat being a lot more stable than they expected.

"Oh man, that is so good."

A girl munched on the cotton candy, while her teammate groaned.

"And it's so _sticky!_ "

Izuku grinned. "Good work! Mina!"

She grinned, and began to emit a non-corrosive acid. They began to dash across it, using it to escape the other teams much quicker. Izuku lowered down, increasing speed by decreasing drag, and grinned.

"The plan is going good so far. We just have to keep this up for another 15 minutes!"

"DEKUUUU!"

The team was halted in their advance due to the sudden intrusion of Katsuki Bakugo, who was grinning ferociously. Izuku frowned.

"Tokoyami!"

The bird guy nodded, and his quirk, Dark Shadow, crept from his back, and attacked Bakugo. Growling, said teen attacked the shadow multiple times. Dark Shadow reeled back from the explosions, and Tokoyami frowned.

"Dark Shadow doesn't like the light. It makes him weak."

Katsuki grinned again. Izuku looked to Star.

"Star?"

She grinned. "I've got this."

The princess aimed her wand towards the explosive teen, and yelled.

"Mega Narwhal Blast!"

A stream of large fish with horns came out, and slammed into Bakugo, almost sending him careening from his perch atop his teammates. Using this distraction, they turned the other direction, and began to run away. Izuku grinned at Star.

"Good save, Star!"

The blonde grinned too. "Don't thank me yet, we still have 12 minutes!"

Izuku nodded, and they bobbed and weaved through the other teams, while making sure they wouldn't follow them.

Bakugo growled. "That damned fish bitch bastard. I hate fish. I hate her. I hate Deku!"

The other three looked at Katsuki sheepishly as he vented angrily. The cloaked kid spoke up.

"You know, I know how we can find them."

They gave him a confused look. "How?" Katsuki growled out.

The cloaked figure positioned himself directly in the middle of them. "All of you hold on, we're going airborne."

They looked even more confused, and fire shot out from his shoes, and they all flew directly into the air. Uraraka let out a yelp, and grab tighter to Katsuki. Before he could say anything, Kirishima spoke up.

"Woah dude! I didn't know you could do this!"

You couldn't see his face, but the fire user's smirk could be heard on his voice.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me."

Katsuki watched the ground, scoffing a little at that statement. He may have a few tricks, but he could never be-

"DEKUU!"

His thoughts were caught when he caught eye of Deku and his team. He growled, and pointed at them viciously.

"Hoodie dude, get them!"

The cloaked figure lowered them down, and Katsuki let off a few blasts that just barely missed that Deku bastard. Izuku spun around quickly, and groaned at the sight of his childhood rival.

"Come on. We just got rid of you, like two minutes ago."

Bakugo didn't even acknowledge what he said, as he charged him, ready to blow him out of this world. Wait, that isn-

Before he could reach Izuku, however, a huge wall of ice separated them.

"Todoroki?!"

The dichromatic boy stared at Izuku with a monotone expression.

"I'll be taking those points now."

The wall of ice melting down, and Bakugo growling as he and his team emerged through.

"HELL NO YOU WON'T, HALF-AND-HALF BASTARD!"

Todoroki shifted his attention to the explosive teen.

"Yes I will."

Bakugo yelled in anger, and continued to spit obscenities at Todoroki. The cloaked figure sighed.

"Is this how people see me?"

No one acknowledged his words, and Izuku yelled.

"Go, Star!"

She grabbed her wand, and was about to yell a spell, but was cut short when a stream of flames knocked it from her hands, and grabbed it. It pulled over to the cloaked figure, who grabbed it, and stashed it away.

"I'm very sorry, Star Butterfly, but I can't let you do that."

She looked at him in shock.

"He took my wand!"

Izuku had honestly not accounted for that, and began to worry just a little bit.

"Uh, Mina, can we get out of here?"

The pink teen shook her head. "It doesn't look like it. The only exit seems to be blocked by Bakugo."

The said explosive teen's attention had shifted from Todoroki, and back to Izuku. Similarly, the ice user had turned back to Izuku, in a battle ready position. The two teams began to charge Izuku and his team, who tried to move out of the way of their attack. However, before they could reach him, vines surrounded the feet of both teams.

"I'm sorry to you all, but I'll be taking those points."

From the hole in the ice that Team Bakugo created, Iida stepped forward, with a girl with green hair, a white haired boy, and a pink haired girl with goggles on her head. Mina let out a loud groan.

"More people?!"

The four teams stared at each other. There was a tense silence, while everyone looked at each other.

Then, all hell broke loose.

First, Bakugo's team broke free by burning the vines, and went straight for Izuku's team. Team Iida followed them, and then the vines from Todoroki's team bust from being frozen, and they went after Team Izuku. Said team moved away as best they could, but were soon caught up in an all-out brawl between the teams. They threw punches at each other, and used quirks, all while trying to stay balanced on top of their teammates. Soon, a hand wrapped around Izuku's point band, but an explosion made them release it. Ice shards flew, fires flared, and vines snaked their way among the sixteen students. Soon, they all were split apart, and panting heavily. A voice faintly came over the loud speak.

"One minute remaining!"

The teams all spun towards Izuku, who nervously looked at them.

"Tokoyami!"

The bird boy nodded, and enacted a last resort plan, by using Dark Shadow to propel them forward, going directly towards Todoroki's team. The other two teams charged soon after, but before they could get to them, he called for Mina to change their direction.

"On it!"

They pivoted a full 90 degrees, and the other three teams went to smash into each other. Todoroki called out however.

"Sero!"

The tape boy shot his arm forward, and wrapped his tape around the leg of one Star Butterfly. Team Izuku came to a halt, and Star frantically tried to get the tape off her leg, to no avail.

"NOW STAY STILL, DEKU BASTARD!"

Katsuki and his team recovered from the collision first, and immediately charged forward, and went for Izuku's point bandanna. He was blocked by Iida who, tried to grab it, before they were both simply encased in ice at the hands, and by their feet. Team Todoroki came forward, and grabbed the point bandanna off his neck.

"Thank you very much, Midoriya."

His team turned around, and began to walk away. Izuku struggled against the ice.

"Come on, we have to get those points back!"

"Ten seconds remaining!"

Izuku froze, and began to panic, before he felt something tap his leg. He looked down, and Star was grinning with her wand in hand. Everyone looked with wide eyes, and Izuku grinned. Star aimed the wand, and yelled.

"SUPER GRABBY EXTENDO ARM!"

A magic arm shot forward, and grabbed one of the bandannas by the back, and yanked it towards them. Todoroki gasped, and before they could grab it, or Sero could get it with his tape, the buzzer loudly sounded.

"AND THAT'S GAME!"

The band reached Izuku, who sighed in relief.

"Well, it's not the 1 million, but we still get by with 620 points. In second actually."

Izuku then immediately turned to Star, and grinned.

"Good save, Star. You're the reason we're all going to the next round."

The other two nodded, and she blushed.

"Oh well, I've always been great at stealing things."

She then turned to the guy that stole her wand, and smacked him on the head with it.

"Ow! What the heck, Starsh-."

He froze, and immediately left. Star gave him a strange look.

"Something about that pathetic scream of pain sounds familiar…"

She shrugged, and continued to celebrate with the other members of her team. Katsuki growled, once again failing to beat that idiot Deku again. This was ridiculous. He had him. He was almost there!

His body began to release steam he was so angry, and he clenched his fists, which were aching to blow that damned Deku off the face of the planet.

He'd just have to kick his ass in the tournament round.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! I want to post this, and there is five minutes of school left, so I gotta hurry. I hope you all enjoyed, tell me what you think blah blah. Stay frosty and**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Foolery ok bye bye see yall next time**


	13. SF Act 3, Pt 1: The Tournament Begins!

**HELLO EVERYONE! Your friendly jester, Nick Foolery, is BAAAAAAAACCCKKK! I know it's been almost two months! But I'm working and all kinds of stuff, and I just really haven't been in the mood! At all! But now I am! Kinda! Well, we're finally at the tournament round! Whoooo hooo! Isn't that great!? Too bad I can't stay focused for more than two seconds, so I have no idea when I'll actually finish this chapter! At the current moment, it's 9:24 PM on June 20th, 2019. So either I'll put a time stamp when I finish, or it will be so long that I forget, and you'll have to look at the upload date to see when this is published lol. So, I won't keep you guys any longer! READ ON!**

Izuku sat in the preparation room, reading his hero analysis journal camly and waiting for the next round of the Sports Festival to start. He grinned in anticipation. The tournament round was what this had all been leading up to, and now he had a chance to show how far he had come with One for All.

"Deku come on! They're about to announce the match ups for the tournament round!"

Izuku looked up, and saw Star grinning at him from the doorway. He stood up, and put his journal in the small backpack that he had been carrying around, and walked outside to see the first match ups. The other students that had moved on from the Calvary Battle were also filing out onto the field where they were announcing the matches. He made eye contact with Bakugo who was glaring daggers at him. The green headed teen immediately broke eye contact with the volitle blonde, and turned to Star. She noticed that Izuku looked nervous, and she rose an eyebrow.

"What's up Izuku?"

He glanced back and saw that Bakugo was still staring at him from behind several students, and he leaned over to whisper to Star.

"I have the feeling Kachaan isn't too happy about losing to us in the Calvary Battle."

She glanced at him as well, and saw that his eyes were fixated on them, his red eyes boring holes into the back of their heads. She turned back to Izuku.

"Nah I think you're just imagining it. Hey we're here!"

Izuku looked up, and saw Midnight standing on the stage as usual, with a huge leaderboard. She smiled, and directed the attention of the students to the board.

"Here you will find the first 8 match-ups for the Tournament leg of the UA High Sports Festival! In 15 minutes the first fighters will take the ring! You may be dismissed to prepare!"

Izuku glanced up to the board and frowned. He was going first, but it was also against a name he didn't recognize. "Tomora Oniton? What kind of name is that? That definitely isn't a traditional name. I wonder if it's a foriegner? That would be interesting if-"

"Deku you're mumbling."

Star grinned at Izuku's embarassed face, thinking about how cute it was when he mumbled like that. She blushed a little a the thought, but kept her grin. It was perfectly fine for her to call her best friend cute, she thought to herself. Completely natural.

Izuku sighed. "I really thought I was finally getting rid of that habit. Guess it'll never really go away."

The blonde princess swung her arm over Izuku's shoulder. "Oh, don't worry about it too much Deku! After all, it's just one of your special Quirks."

Izuku chuckled. "Yeah, but those aren't the kind that you defeat villians with."

Star shook her head. "Of course you could defeat a villian like that! You could fill them with so much information, that their head would explode! Boom!"

The blonde princess gestured her hands as if her head were exploding, and they both shared a laugh. Izuku regained his composure, and grinned.

"Hey, I'd better go get ready before there's no more time left!"

She nodded, and he jogged off in the other direction, and Star headed to the booth, where she could watch the fight.

"Okay, you can do this. Just go out there, and do what you came to do."

The hooded figure from Class 1-B was taking deep breaths in the hallway, preparing himself for when he went out to battle. He had it all planned out. He'd beat that Midoriya kid, and then...well, he'd do what he needed to do. He looked at his watch, and noticed that it was time to take to the ring. He made his way out, listening to Present Mic read out the information. He wasn't paying too much attention until his name was called.

"Tomora Oniton! Wait, what kind of name is that?! The strange hooded boy from Class 1-B, with an even stranger name!"

He winced a little, hearing the very common reaction to his name. He turned to Midoriya, who was standing in a battle ready position on the other end of the ring. He seemed to be sizing him up. So, Tomora lowered himself into a similar position, and readied himself for the match to start. Midnight held her crop into the air.

"3...2...1! GO!"

As soon as the crop came down, Izuku sprinted into action. He didn't seem to be using his quirk, but he was still above average speed. Tomora avoided him, and spun fire around his hands, using it to push Izuku away. He knew he was way stronger than him, at least with his quirk, so he couldn't let him get close. Good thing he couldn't attack at a long range, because his quirk was a strength enhancer tha-

"SMASH!"

Izuku was about 20 feet from Tomora, and he let out a powerful flick, which sent a powerful gust of wind at his opponent. The fire immediately dispersed, and the wind whipped around the hooded figure. They struggled to keep on the ring with the wind, but they stablized by shooting fire out the bottoms of their feet. Izuku raised an eyebrow, comitting the move to his memory. He hopped forward, using One for All in short quick boosts as to not cause too much damage to his legs. He closed in on Tomora, who tried to stop him with a wall of fire. However, he flicked again, this time at a much closer range, and the fire shot away. He reached out, and grabbed the hooded boy by the jacket, keeping him from blowing away, but also not letting him jet away either. As the wind whipped, he noticed something poking out from under his hood. He frowned. He had something sticking out of his head that was sharp enough to rip through the hood. Tomora used this distraction as an advantage, and wrenched himself out of Izuku's grasp. Izuku grabbed a hold of his foot, and tried to drag him back down.

"Ugh, hey! Let go!"

Izuku gripped tighter, letting One for All leak into his hold, being careful as to not squeeze too hard. "Sorry, but I'd really prefer it if you were on the ground!"

The green haired teen pulled him down, and punched the boy in the face, with a normal punch of course. Tomora groaned in pain, and cursed.

"Dammit Tom, the one thing you needed to do, you couldn't do!"

Izuku gave him a strange look. "Wait, Tom?"

The hooded teen quickly hopped up, clutching his jaw. "Screw this man! I don't need this tournament! I'll just do it right here!"

He whipped of his hood, revealing two horns jutting from under his spikey hair. He had three eyes, all of which looked to have...mascara on them? Izuku was befuddled, and stood there, unable to say anything.

"Star Butterfly, I, Prince Tom Lucitor of the underworld, invite you to the Blood Moon Ball!"

There was silence in the arena, and Star stared at him from the Class 1-A booth.

"Tom? What are you doing here?"

Tom looked hurt for a second, but regained his composure. "Look, I had it all planned out, but Greenie here ruined it!"

He seethed at Izuku for a second, before calming down. Star stared at him.

"Not a chance Tom."

He immediately became desperate, like this part was planned out too.

"Starship please! I've changed! I'm taking anger management and everything! Just give me a chance!"

Izuku grabbed Tom by the shoulders, shadows covering his eyes, and began to push him out of the ring. As he did, he yelled up to Star. Izuku shoved him over the edge of the platform, and out of bounds. He looked up, with a confused look on his face. Everyone else seemed to echo this, as Present Mic hesitantly came over the loud speaker.

"And Izuku Midoriya wins! That was certainly strange!"

Aizawa scoffed from his chair. "Oh I'm sure it'll get much stranger. Butterfly is something else entirely."

Present Mic stared at the Erasurehead. "Uh, yeah. Anyways, the next match!"

For about the next hour, the tournament continued on relatively normal. Sero and Todoroki were the next to go, which had Todoroki freeze almost the entirety of the arena, just to immobilize Sero, which was a bit overkill. Star and Mina went next, but Star immediately knocked Mina out of bounds with a Narwhal Blast. The acidic teen didn't get upset though, instead opting to grin and tell Star she probably wouldn't have gotten too far anyway. After them was Momo and Tokoyami, in which Momo was barely knocked out of bounds without getting much of a chance to fight back against the unrelenting force of Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. Then came the fourth match up, which was one Izuku was very curious to see.

Uraraka VS Bakugo.

He sat in the booth next to Star, who was ranting to Mina about how stupid Tom was. Izuku didn't know why, but to hear that come out of her mouth put a good feeling in his chest. It was honestly baffling, because Izuku didn't even know the guy. He shook it off though, and watched Bakugo and Uraraka face off in the arena. As soon as the fight started, Bakugo started his classic tactic of unrelenting explosions and utter destruction. However, everytime that Uraraka got hit, she got back up, and continued to fight back, hurling the debris that was getting made with the wanton destruction of the ring, but unable to land much of a hit on the explosion user. At least one that really did anything. Izuku winced. He knew exactly how those explosions felt, and it was not a pleasant experience at all. After a particularly nasty hit, a lady in the crowd spoke up.

"Huh! Some hero you are! Beating that poor girl sensless! Honestly, what do they teach you in those classes? How to beat up little girls?"

Bakugo turned, holding up his hand for a moment towards Uraraka, telling her to stop for a second. She strangely complied, and judging by the look on her face, she didn't know why either.

"I yearn for true gender equality. I have no patience for someone that claims they advocate for equal rights, yet complains about someone "Not being a man" when it benefits them! Besides, I bet Round Face over there could easily kick your ass in a fight, so do you want to talk to me about going easy on someone? There are tons of Female Pro-Heros and even Female Villians that are strong and can kick ass. So how about you shut the hell up before I come up there and show you what they teach me in those classes, hah?"

With that last sentence, Bakugo lit up his hand, and grinned savagely. The lady stood slackjawed, and Present Mic sat in the announcing booth with a similarly shocked face.

"What the heck is it today and all this suprise speaching!?"

Aizawa was dumbfounded. "No I'm just as confused as you are on this one."

The fight had started once again, going in a similar fashion as before. Soon though, the smoke and dust cleared for a second, and Uraraka and Bakugo stood off against each other. She was panting and scratched up, while Bakugo was just covered in dust and soot where it had been sticking to his body due to sweat. Uraraka grinned.

"Now, take this! Release!"

Suddenly, a ton of rocks that had been in free float in the air that somehow no one noticed came crashing down, threating to crush Bakugo. However, the blonde teen simply held his hand up, and blasted all the rocks into pebbles with a massive explosion. Uraraka stared in shock, and took a step back, as Bakugo lowered his hand and looked to his opponent, who's shocked look turned into one of determination. She took a shaky stand forward, and fell to her knees. She looked up, and her exauhstion was clearly written all over her face. Bakugo watched her closely, not moving from his spot. Uraraka growled.

"I...I can't stop now! I'm so close!"

Izuku watched from the bleachers with rapt attention, and Star had even pryed herself from her conversation to closely watch the battle. Uraraka continued to crawl forward, before finally she collapsed onto the ground. Present Mic yelled over the loudspeaker.

"AND URARAKA IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT! KATSUKI BAKUGO WINS!"

The first aid quickly rushed out, and got Ochaco, and brought her off the ring. Bakugo's gaze lingered on her for a moment, before he walked off the ring in the opposite direction. Star turned to Izuku.

"Deku, that was wild! Ochaco did so good!"

The green haired teen nodded. "I thought she had Kachaan for sure. He saw through her tricks though."

The blonde princess clenched her fist. "I hope I get to face him in the next round, I'm gonna kick his butt!"

Izuku chuckled at Star's determination, and turned back to the arena, where the next match was about to start. Kirishima and one of the students from Class 1-B-Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu according to Present Mic- and prepared for battle. Izuku watched sheepishly as the battle raged on. By that, I mean that they endlessly exchanged punches, as their fighting styles and quirks were virtually the same. Star watched in amazement.

"It's like banging two rocks together until one breaks! I love doing that."

Izuku gave the princess a weird look, not entirely sure if she was serious or not.

 _"She's probably serious."_ He thought to himself.

They eventually had to call off the battle for time restraint reasons, as it was obvious that the fight was going nowhere. So the two were escorted off the ring, disappointed that they couldn't see who was better than who. Izuku leaned back in his chair, and turned to Star.

"I wonder if Uraraka is alright?"

Star turned to him. "I'm sure she's fine. Probably getting patched up by Recovery Girl.

Uraraka sighed, and laid back on the cot she was sitting in. She closed her eyes, and thought back to her fight with Bakugo, and just how close she had gotten to beating him. Then, he had to go and blow up her whole plan. Literally. She groaned, and covered her eyes. She'd have to call her parents later to see if they saw the fight, and apologize for doing so badly.

Then, the door opened up, and Uraraka sat up to see who it was, and was shocked to see Katsuki Bakugo standing there, looking at her with a monotone expression. She tried to keep her shock off her face.

"Uh, hey, Bakugo?"

"Shut it Round Face."

She immediately shut her lips tightly, wondering if he was mad at her or something, and not wanting to anger him more if so. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, and handed her a slip of paper. She looked at him strangely for a minute before he growled at her.

"Don't just look at it!"

The gravity girl quickly snatched up the paper and held it in her hand. Bakugo turned away, and before he left he stopped.

"If you ever want to train together or something. There's a great gym near my apartment."

And with that, he left the room, shutting the door quickly behind him. Uraraka opened her hand and glanced down at the paper, and her face erupted into a red blush when she saw that it was Bakugo's phone number. She looked at it, clearly embarassed.

"Was he...hitting on me?"

Izuku chuckled as the last fight of the first round finished up, with Mei Hatsume of the Support classes walked off the ring in forfiet, leaving poor Iida behind, after having been a demo for her equipment for the better part of half an hour. Midnight grabbed a microphone, and stood on the arena.

"The second round will start in about 30 minutes! Fighters, go into your rooms to prepare, and in 15 minutes, the next line-up will be announced!"

Izuku and Star both stood up, talking about the fights on the way to the Class 1-A room.

"It was so funny to see Denki get his butt handed to him by that grass haired girl!"

Izuku chuckled as Star talked about the short fight between Kaminari and Shiozaki. That is what Kaminari gets for underestimating his opponent though. They rounded the corner of the hall, and saw Uraraka with tears rolling down her face. They both stopped, and looked at the rosy cheeked girl with concern.

"Hey, Ochaco, you alright?" Star asked softly.

She nodded, and wiped her tears away. "Yeah, just got off the phone with my folks. How'd the rest of the fights go?"

Izuku listened as Star explained the rest of the fights, and gripped his hands tightly.

Round two was in about 25 minutes, and he could be fighting anyone from Shiozaki to Todoroki. He knew whoever it was though, he had to show how far he'd come with One for All.

It was his goal.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! Okay, remember how at the beginning I said it was June 20th? Well, it is now July 29th, and it is currently 10:26 PM, Central Time. So, it took me over a month to get this one chapter out. Thing is, everything except the first three words of the chapter were written in the past two days. I know, I'm pitiful. Work and all this and that whatever excuses. I'm gonna try to get back into it. I thought about it, and I'm gonna go ahead and split this chapter in two. It would be way too long fighting all 15 fights into one chapter, still glossing over a good chunk. And please don't be mad at me for pretty much skipping some of the fights, they're basically the ones that go exactly the same as the Anime, or in the case of the Star and Mina one, didn't have much substance in the first place. There's gonna be less of that next chapter though. So expect it to be much longer, since I'm gonna have to fit the rest of the tournament in it. And don't worry, I won't rush it and skip a lot, I'm just gonna have to dedicate a lot of time to the one chapter. Once again, sorry for taking so long, stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Foolery**


	14. Sports Festival Finale! Final Fights!

**HELLO EVERYONE! Your friendly jester, Nick Foolery here, bringing you the 14** **th** **chapter of My Hero to the Forces of Evil! It has been almost two months since I last updated, but don't crucify me! I started school, and I'm really busy. It's my senior year, and between school, work, and the fact that my AFJROTC Corps is being inspected this year, there's a lot of stuff going on. Plus, I have to replace the rear axel on my truck, because I'm an idiot. But I'm here when I can! It's 11:11 AM Central Time, on September 23, 2019, and I'll tell you whenever I finish this chapter! It's time for Round 2 of the Sports Festival Tournament, and I hope you all enjoy! READ ON!**

When Izuku arrived back at the stand that Class 1-A was sitting at, the new match-ups were being announced. Star bounded over to him.

"Hey, Deku! Do you know who Tokoyami is? Me and him are supposed to be fighting first, and I wanna know who I'm up against."

Izuku gave Star a deadpanned look, and then looked directly behind Star, where Tokoyami was standing, with his eyes closed.

"Such is the life of one who blends with the shadows."

The green haired teen sighed, and shook his head. "He's right there."

Star looked back, and stared directly at him. "The bird guy?"

Tokoyami kept his same expression, but Izuku could've swore that he saw a single tear roll down the bird teen's feathers. The green haired teen tore his focus away from Star's wild antics, and looked up towards the board.

First up was Star vs. Tokoyami, just like she said. Then was Bakugo and Kirishima, which was certainly an interesting match-up. Third, he was up, going against Todoroki.

He looked over to the duochromatic teen, who was looking at the board with mild contempt, and frowned. He took our Sero with one overkill attack, so Izuku knew that it would be a difficult fight. Finally, the grass girl from 1-B, Shiozaki he thinks her name was, was going against Iida.

Speaking of the blue haired teen, he approached Izuku from the seats.

"Ah, Midoryia! I see that you are looking at the match-ups! Surely you have already analyzed and determined the outcomes for each one! Such dedication! What do you think of my match-up?"

Izuku chuckled. "Uh, well I haven't actually seen-"

"Wait! No, don't tell me anything! I can't recieve help from a fellow contestant! I have to do this on my own! Thank you for your insightful words, Midoryia! I must be off!"

The blue haired teen sprinted away, leaving Izuku standing there alone.

"I didn't even get to say anything."

Tenya was right though, he had been thinking about the match-ups. Specfically, a strategy for going up against Todoroki. The Half-and-half quirk user was no pushover, and Izuku knew that the fight with him would be the hardest he's had to face so far. He clenched his fist, letting One for All surge through his fingertips for a second. He had to win this round, and prove himself worthy for All Might's power.

"Midoryia."

Izuku jumped, and spun around, seeing Todoroki looking at him with his usual deadpan.

"I need to speak with you. Please come with me for a moment."

Star bounced up and down as she ran down the stairs, and headed towards the battle arena. However, before she arrived, she saw All Might talking to some dude that had literal fire sprouting out of his face like a beard.

"Woah..." she breathed out siliently, as the the fire-head man looked at All Might with a glare.

"He has been specifically created to surpass you. And he will do just that. He will do everything that I have failed to do, and surpass you! In my name!"

He turned around, and went up the stairs, leaving All Might alone. Star watched him pass, and looked away when he looked back at her, an intense expression written all over his face.

"Ah, Miss Butterfly! You must be going to your match. Go on now, you don't want to be late!"

She grinned. "Oh yeah! Thanks All Might!"

The blonde haired princess bounced out to the arena, hearing Present Mic call her out.

"She's a magical princess from another dimension! You know her, we all love her! Star Butterfly!"

She hopped onto the field, and watched as Tokoyami stepped out onto the field as well.

"He's lurking in the shadows, and his Quirk, Dark Shadow, is nothing to bat an eye at! Look out for Fumikage Tokoyami!"

The two got into a battle position, and Present Mic counted them off.

"READY?! GO!"

Immediately, Star went on the offensive, pulling out her wand.

"Rainbow Super Fist!"

A giant rainbow colored hand shot out of her wand, and directly towards the bird headed teen. Dark Shadow emerged, and blocked the attack, but hissed when it hit him.

"That ain't just rainbow colored, that's actual rainbow! Man, that stuff smarts!"

Tokoyami frowned. "So she can shoot beams of pure light at us?"

Star held her wand out again. "Narwhal Blast!"

Her signature attack burst out of her wand, and the tiny whales assulted Tokoyami.

He frowned, and Dark Shadow groaned. "How are we supposed to beat her? Her magic is crazy!"

Tokoyami lowered himself to the ground. "We don't have to outmatch her. We just have to outsmart her."

He launched forward, using Dark Shadow as a propelling agent, and going faster. Star moved in time, and aimed her wand.

"Cotton Candy Blast!"

The sticky substance shot from the end of the wand, but Tokoyami had already moved out of the way, and was back on the offensive.

He landed a solid hit on Star, but she hardly seemed phased, besides a grunt of pain, which surprised Tokoyami, as she immediately recovered, and pointed her wand at him.

"Cupcake Blast!"

The confectionary treat hit him, and nearly knocked him out of the ring, but Dark Shadow saved him.

"It seems I have severely underestimated her. We need to get the wand away from her!"

He took a step forward, but was immediately hit by another rainbow, that knocked him out of the ring. Dazed, he looked up towards Star, who was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Next time, do your strategizing in your head!"

Tokoyami hung his head. "I see. You are truly a worthy opponent. You will go on, and-"

He looked up, but he noticed that Star was already gone.

"And the winner is Star Butterfly! Uh, where'd she go?"

Izuku stood across the hall from Todoroki, who had just finished telling him about how he got his scar, and his home life. The green haired teen frowned. He knew that Endeavor had been intense, but what he put Todoroki through was borderline abuse. Todoroki looked Izuku directly in the eyes, his usual deadpan replaced with a look of determination, and cold anger.

"That is why I will defeat you in this round. I have to prove to my old man that I can win without using this cursed quirk."

Izuku frowned, but shook his head, and grinned. "Well, I won't go easy on you."

Todoroki turned away, and began walking to the prep room. He stopped for a moment, and looked back towards Izuku.

"You'd better not."

With those words, he walked away, leaving the green haired teen alone in the hallway. Before he had time to think about what was said, a voice called out to him.

"Deku!"

He looked behind him, and saw Star running towards him, grinning.

"I won my match! It was super easy too! That bird dude kept talking to himself in the middle of the fight!"

Izuku chuckled as Star recounted the match to him, but at the back of his mind he thought about the story that Todoroki had told him. A frown began to overtake his face, and Star noticed.

"Hey, Deku! What's up?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, and grinned. "Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about my match. Hey, let's go watch Kaachan's and Kirshima's match!"

Star agreed, and the two went up to the stands together.

Katsuku Bakugo was starting to get pissed off.

Okay, maybe saying "starting" is a bit of a lie. He pretty much stayed exclusively pissed off.

How could he not with all these extras always being so damn stupid?

Speaking of extras, this spikey haired idiot, who had yet to lay a scratch on him, and vice versa (though not from a lack of trying) was still going strong. Katsuki growled.

"Grrr, just DIE already!"

He let out a nasty explosion against him, the red head blocking it with his literally rock hard arms again, and grinned.

"Why don't you do something different then?"

Katsuki growled agian. This guy was seriously taunting HIM? He'd make shitty hair here wish he was never born!

"I'll make you wish you were never even born shitty hair!"

Kirishima grinned. "You're using that one huh? Get some better material, man. That's super unoriginal, and creativity is super manly."

Katsuki yelled out in anger, finally snapping, and unleashed a volley of explosions, unrelenting in his onslaught. When he was finished, Kirishima smirked.

"What, is that all you got?"

"KATSUKI BAKUGO WINS!"

He looked confused. "What the-" he looked down at his feet, and saw that he was a step out of bounds. He frowned.

"Oh. Well, I guess next time I'll pay better attention."

He stuck his hand out to shake Katsuki's, but the blonde just stared at him like he was an idiot. He coughed, and brought his hand back.

"Uh, yeah. Good match I guess."

He quickly hurried away, trying to avoid the awkward sitiation.

Izuku wasn't surprised in the slightest with the outcome of the match between the Bakugo and Kirsihima. While Kirishima had the best defense, he couldn't keep up with Kachaan's relentless attacks. Maybe if there hadn't been an out of bounds, Kirishima could outlast Kachaan but-

"Deku, you're mumbling! And don't you need to start getting ready for your match?"

He put a hand over his mouth, blushing when as Star called him out. "Uh, yeah. Let me go do that now."

He hurried away, and Star sighed.

"He's cute, ain't he?"

Star grinned, thinking about Izuku's many cute quirks. "Yeah, definitely."

She then realized what she just agreed too. She turned to a deviously grinning Mina, and frowned.

"In a totally platonic friendly way"

There was a red blush across her face, and Mina laughed.

"Yeah, totally."

Todoroki was looking at his hands, thinking about his other half. His fight with Izuku was about to begin, and he knew that it was going to be more difficult than the previous round. Still, he had to win without using his father's quirk. He heard Present Mic begin to speak, taking it as the que to walk onto the arena.

"ON THE LEFT, THE HALF HOT, HALF COLD FIGHTER, SHOTO TODOROKI!"

He walked onto the fighting arena, keeping his indifferent expression.

"AND ON THE RIGHT, THE JEALOUS IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

He heard Izuku yell.

"What do you mean jealous?! What are you talking about?"

His question went unanswered, as Present Mic called for the fight to begin.

Todoroki stood across from Izuku, and got into a battle ready position.

"I'm going to end this quickly!"

Izuku grinned, but didn't say anything. The half and half user sent a wall of ice towards the green haired teen, but the ice was blown away with a flick of Izuku's fingers.

"SMASH!"

The wind whipped through Shoto's hair, and the son of Endeavor could see Izuku wince from the pain in his finger. So he could destroy his ice. Then he just had to outlast him.

Another wall of ice, and another flick, and Izuku's finger was a little worse for wear. The green haired teen growled in pain.

"So about two flicks per finger is the extent I want to take this. Maybe dodging would do better."

So when the next wall came, Izuku hopped to the side using One for All, and sent another powerful gust of wind towards Todoroki, in the hopes that he would fly out of bounds. Unfortunately, his reaction timing is pretty good, and he was able to keep himself in the ring with another wall of ice. Izuku noticed that his breath was visible, and he had patches of ice forming on his body.

 _'So, he's having trouble regulating his internal temperature. Probably wouldn't be a problem if he was using his fire.'_

Another wall of ice, and another smash, and Izuku yelled out to Todoroki.

"Why are you holding back?!"

Todoroki froze. "I told you already."

Izuku frowned, his eyes narrowing at the half and half quirk user. "It's not his quirk Todoroki! You can't pick your lot in life, you're only responsible for how you use it!"

He growled, and began to charge One for All in his right arm.

"SO STOP HOLDING BACK, AND COME AT ME WITH YOUR ALL!"

Izuku knew that everyone in the stands would be looking at him like he was insane for what he was doing, but All Might said it himself. It's a hero's job to meddle in places they don't belong! Plus, he has to prove himself as well, and all this holding back business doesn't prove anything!

Todoroki's look of shock slowly became a smile.

"I am sorry, but you brought this onto yourself."

Flames shot to life, and Shoto's body temperature regulated. Izuku charged forward, and Shoto sent forward a blast of ice.

"DETROIT...SMAAAASH!"

The wall of ice fell apart, and the destruction went back to Todoroki, who was thrown back, only barely saving himself from going over the edge. He looked forward, and there was a fist coming straight towards him. He tried to block in time with ice, but the wind from the attack knocked him out of the ring, and onto the grass below.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA WINS!"

The crowd cheered, and Todoroki looked at his own condition. Surprisingly, he didn't have a single scratch on him. He chuckled. So Midoryia had been conscious about his output this whole time. Speaking of condition...

Izuku winced as pain spread through his whole body. One of his fingers were definitely shattered, and his arm wasn't in much better shape. He groaned.

"Man, and I still have an entire round left..."

He looked around at the destruction, and blushed at the damage Todoroki and his match caused.

"Ah, I better head to the nurse..."

Todoroki had already gotten up, and looked fine. He sent a meaningful look over to Izuku, who simply nodded, and made his way towards Recovery Girl's office.

When he arrived, the short old woman gave him a look that made him feel stupid, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, I won?"

She sighed, and healed him with her quirk. He immediately felt drained.

"Just take a moment to rest. Oh, and the girl is here."

"Deku, that was awesome!" Star popped out from the other side of the door.

She began to gush over his fight, and he grinned.

"Thanks, Star. I appreciate it."

She grinned back. "No problem, I always love seeing a good fight! Ooo, I wonder whose gonna fight in the next round!"

He chuckled, and thought about it for a moment. She was right. It could be anyone from Star herself to Kachaan that he could be fighting. He clenched his fists. Whoever it was, he knew that he could win! Star stopped talking when Iida walked in, with the Shiozaki girl. Iida seemed fine, but the plant girl was a little worse for wear. It was nice of Iida to bring her here.

"Midoriya! Butterfly! The next round match-ups will be announced soon! If you can, please be outside to see them!"

They nodded, and Izuku made the executive decision to go ahead and go, not forgetting to grab one of the energy replinishing suckers on the way out. The two made their way towards the balcony where 1-A was sitting, and watched the next round match-ups. Izuku saw his name instantly. He would be fighting...

"Star?"

The blonde princess grinned. "Oh man this is gonna be great! We've never fought before Deku, this is gonna be so fun! Meet you out there greenie!"

She immediately speeded down to the arena. He looked at it one more time, and saw that Iida was fighting Kachaan, and he winced. He had a feeling that it would be an...explosive match to say the least. Izuku sighed, and began getting ready for the fight.

To say Star was excited to battle Izuku would be an understatement. She was absolutely ecstatic! Fighting was one of her favorite things to do, and she got to do it with one of her favorite people as well. She blushed a little at the thought. Maybe Mina was onto something...

Before the thought could go any further, her mirror phone began to ring. She answered it, surprised to see the worried face of her mother.

"Star? Dear is this a good time?"

Star smiled sheepishly. "Ah, actually, I'm about to go into the arena and fight Deku!"

Queen Moon nodded. "Ah, very well then. Well dearie, I will let you prepare. Just call me back as soon as you can."

The blonde princess grinned. "Of course mom! Love you buh-bye!"

She hung up, and ran out on the arena as Present Mic called her out.

"YOU LIKE HER, YOU LOVE HER! THE MAGICAL STAR BUTTERFLY!"

The crowd cheered for her, and she waved for them.

"AND HER OPPONENT, WHO TOOK OUT THE ICY SHOTO TODOROKI LAST ROUND, IS THE POWERFUL IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

Izuku confidently strode onto the ring, and readied himself for the battle.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as the words left Present Mic's mouth, Star began with her classic strategy of blast it until it's down for the count!

"NARWHAL BLAST!"

Unfortunately for her, Izuku was well versed in her fighting style, and her spells. He moved through the onslaught of aquatic animals with grace and tact, and used a flick to blow the rest away. He knew that he had to get the wand away from her, and that it was his only chance to win. He channeled One for All into his feet, and began to hop around at blinding speeds.

"Woah!"

She pointed her wand at him, and yelled. "SUPER SLOW SPELL!"

The beam went after him, but it missed. Something grabbed her wand suddenly, and tore if from her grasp.

Izuku grinned, and put the wand way in his pocket, where it fit surprisingly well. Star wasn't done yet though. She threw a punch, which Izuku barely blocked, and began to use her skills fighting that she acquired before she even got her wand. Izuku jumped back, and swung his feet under her legs, and as she went down, he grabbed her by the arms.

"Eep!"

He was blushing profusely, and yelled out an apology. "I am so sorry Star!"

He spun her around in a huge circle, and threw her towards out-of-bounds. She went to cast a spell, but then she remembered that Izuku had taken it.

"Darnit."

She hit the grass with a quiet,"umph," and Present Mic announced the winner.

"And Izuku Midoriya is the winner again!"

Izuku sighed, and felt ready to collapse. He needed something to drink.

He and Star met up in the preparation room, and he had an apple juice in his hands. Star grinned, fiddling with her wand.

"It was fun, but I wish you wouldn't have taken my wand."

Izuku chuckled. "Yeah, well it was the best thing I had in mind. Sorry."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Besides, you did better than the bird guy."

They shared a laugh, and Izuku began to think about Kachaans and Iida's match.

"Do you think that Iida can beat Explodey pants?"

Izuku sighed. "I am almost 100% certain that Kachaan will win."

Star frowned slightly. That meant that Izuku was about to have to face his childhood bully again, this time in an actual battle arena. She imagined that he wasn't looking forwards to it.

She was exactly correct. Izuku was dreading this next match with his ex-childhood best friend. There was a short break in between rounds, but he still felt exaughsted from his other matches. He was only paying half attention to Present Mics opening, and he stumbled onto the field, suddenly feeling very drowsy.

Conversely, Katsuki Bakugo was ready to pound that damn nerd Deku into the ground. So when they got ready, and the fight began, he already had his first move planned out.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't get to use it.

Izuku collapsed immediately, groaning internally as he did.

 _'I'm seriously running out of steam now?'_

He was out cold immediately. Fighting Todoroki and getting healed afterwards really took it out of him. Bakugo was pissed when that shitty announcer said that he won.

"NO WAY, I REFUSE! THAT SHITTY NERD DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO KILL HIM!"

Needless to say, they had to drag both parties off of the arena. The crowd murmured at the slightly anticlimatic ending to the festival, but their excitement came back when they heared that All Might would be presenting awards. On a large step thing that showed the participants' rank, stood Star Butterfly at 3rd, who was bouncing excitedly as All Might put her medal around her neck. Izuku was at 2nd, looking like he just woke up. As All Might handed him his medal, and pulled him in for a hug.

"You did outstanding today, Young Midoriya. Precisely what I expect from you."

Izuku grinned and nodded, and tears threatened to spill, but he held them in.

Finally, Katsuki Bakugo, who was wearing a straight jacket and a muzzle was cursing profusely at everyone involved with the entire fesitval.

"Okay there Hannibal..."

He wasn't even able to put the medal around the explosive teen's neck, and eventually gave up, putting it at his feet instead. All Might turned to address the crowd.

"Everyone watching today! Thank you for all your support! Remember to give it your all! PLUS ULTRAA!"

The crowd responded with a resounding "plus ultra." Izuku looked at his medal and grinned.

So maybe he did alright anyway.

 **OH MY EVER LOVING LORD I AM TIRED. IT is 12:44 AM, on Thanksgiving Morning, November 28, 2019. Once agian, like two months to finally pop this bad boy out. Once again, all of it actually being written in the past two days except the description. So, this felt rediculously long, but I didn't want to split it up again, and I'm trying to get to more interesting stuff, so look forward to that. Also Silver and Green will probably be updated soon too, so look forward to that. I'm almost done with this semester of Dual Enrollment, so I'll have a little more time for these stories! Happy Thanksgiving y'all, and I'm thankful for each and every one of you! Stay frosty my friends, and as always...**

 **I'll See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Foolery**


End file.
